Decisões
by Carol Black Cullen
Summary: Bella ama seu namorado Jacob. Quando ela o vê beijando outra sente a pior dor de sua vida e decide que nunca mais se apaixonará. Mas quando ela vai morar com Renée conhece Edward. Ela arriscará o seu coração novamente? Capitulo novo finalmente rs
1. Chapter 1

**Oi pessoas. Sou um pouco nova por aqui e estou escrevendo minha primeira fic. Espero que gostem!**

Sou Isabella Marie Swan. Tenho 17 anos. Moro em Forks, uma pequena cidade no estado de Washington, onde chove quase todos os dias do ano. Eu amo o Sol, por isso foi uma tortura para mim nos primeiros meses em que morei aqui, quando decidi deixar minha mãe e seu novo marido Phil, há três anos. Para que deste modo, eles ficassem livres para se mudarem quando Phil fosse contratado sem se preocupar comigo. Ele joga baseball na segunda divisão, por isso precisa ir de um lugar para o outro frequentemente.

Quando eu decidi vir morar com meu pai em Forks, achei que estava indo por vontade própria ao inferno. Mas eu estava muito errada, os últimos anos foram maravilhosos. Assim que cheguei fui muito bem recebida pelos meus "amigos de férias", já que eu costumava passar todos os verões aqui com meu pai. Desde então, Jacob, Rachel, Rebecca e eu nos tornamos inseparáveis, eu já fazia parte da família, até porque Billy (pai deles) e Charlie são amigos desde que eu me conheço por gente. Mas também fiz outros amigos como Embry, Quil, Sam e Emily em La Push e alguns na escola: Mike, Eric, Jessica e Angela.

Posso dizer que gosto daqui desde que fiz amizade com todos eles, mas eu comecei a gostar mesmo de morar aqui há oito meses, quando algo extraordinário aconteceu na minha vida. Desde que cheguei aqui eu tinha um tombo pelo Jacob, meu lindo amigo de pele vermelha e sorriso encantador. Mas com o passar do tempo isso foi crescendo, crescendo MUITO! E ficou difícil esconder. A primeira pessoa a perceber foi Rebecca, seguida de Rachel.

**/Flashback on/**

Estávamos na praia de La Push, sentadas em um dos troncos de árvores espalhados por lá, conversando sobre amenidades, quando o assunto "Jacob" apareceu.

- O Jake anda tão quieto ultimamente – falou Rachel. – Eu queria saber o que está acontecendo. Ela fica trancado no quarto escutando aquelas músicas bregas. – Foi tocar em seu nome e eu senti meu rosto começar a ficar quente.

Rebecca deu uma risadinha.

- Parece até que ele está apaixonado- Eu corei violentamente assim que Rebecca pronunciou essas palavras. Abaixei a cabeça, procurando esconder meu rosto numa tentativa de que elas não percebessem o tom vermelho dele. Mas como eu já havia predito em pensamentos, Rebecca percebeu. – Rachel! Ah meu Deus, Rachel! – Ela começou a rir descaradamente e eu ficava cada vez mais corada.

- O que foi? Garota doida! Por que está rindo tanto? – Rachel respondeu, já com um sorrisinho nos lábios, provavelmente já sendo contagiada pela irmã. E eu estava sentada ali, com as mãos entre os joelhos e olhando para baixo, sem coragem de levantar o rosto. Será que Rebecca tinha entendido o significado do vermelho em meu rosto? Será que ela percebeu que eu estava apaixonada pelo irmão dela que, provavelmente estava apaixonado também, só que por outra pessoa? As perguntas jorravam em minha cabeça, porém eu, covarde como sempre, preferi continuar olhando para minhas mãos.

- Pensa um pouquinho Rachel. – Rebecca respondeu depois de um tempo rindo, mas voltou a rir em seguida. – Olhe pro rosto da Bella me diga se entendeu. – Droga! Eu não estava gostando do rumo da conversa, não daria coisa boa!

- Bella? – Rachel me olhou meio confusa e eu quase pude ouvir o estalo em sua cabeça. – Você está apaixonada pelo Jake! – Ela praticamente gritou. Apesar de eu não estar olhando em seu rosto pude sentir o sorriso em seus lábios.

Eu estava tão envergonhada que queria negar. Queria gritar que não estava apaixonada pelo irmão dela, que isso era só coisa de sua cabeça e que eu podia estar corando por qualquer outra coisa, já que meu rosto sempre fica vermelho. Entretanto eu estava em choque. Como elas descobriram? Como descobriram tão rápido? Fiquei irada comigo mesma. Eu sou muito transparente! Quando é que vou aprender a blefar? E então veio a pergunta mais importante na minha cabeça: Será que o Jake já percebeu? Em geral, ele percebe as coisas antes das irmãs o que não era bom pra mim. OMG!

As perguntas continuavam vindo e eu não percebi que Rebecca e Rachel continuavam conversando. Dessa vez sobre mim. Mas depois de um tempo se lembraram que eu continuava sentada ali.

- E então Bella, quando foi?- Rebecca perguntou.

-hm? Quando foi o que? – Perguntei tentando entender a pergunta, já que antes eu não estava prestando atenção nelas. Ao menos eu já estava menos corada, podia sentir meu rosto começando a esfriar novamente.

- Quando foi que seu "tombo" pelo Jake se tornou paixão? – Ela respondeu como se eu tivesse contado a ela sobre meu tombo, o que NÃO tinha acontecido! Como se ela tivesse me perguntando o que eu havia almoçado.

- Hã? – Falei naquele tom de "O QUE, HEIN?". Não pude evitar. Eu nunca falei do meu "tombo" pelo Jake pra ninguém, com a Rebecca sabia?

- Ah! Fala sério, Bella! Até parece que você nos engana! Eu e Rebecca te conhecemos muito bem pra não perceber o pequeno brilho em seus olhos toda vez que você estava perto do nosso irmão. – Rachel se meteu no assunto. Mas eu ainda estava em choque para desfazer minha cara de "hã?"

- Quando. Foi. Que. Seu. Tombo. Pelo. Jake. Virou. Paixão?- Rebecca repetiu como se eu fosse mentalmente incapacitada.

- Está corando de novo bela. – Rachel falou a mesmo tempo que ria.

Eu resolvi que não teria como escapar e tentei controlar meu choque.

- Como vocês sabiam que eu tinha um tombo pelo Jake? – Perguntei com o meu fiapo de voz, corando ainda mais.

- Até parece que a gente não ia perceber. Você fica diferente perto dele menina. É tããããão bonitinho! – Pelo jeito que Rebecca falou pensei que ela apertaria minhas bochechas, mas graças a Deus ela não o fez.

-É tão óbvio assim, meninas? – Voltei a encarar minhas mãos entre meus joelhos.

- Não para que não te conhece tão bem como a gente. Rachel me tranqüilizou.

- Então... – Comecei a frase, mas parei.

- Então? – Rachel repetiu.

- Isso quer dizer...?

- Isso quer dizer?

- Bem... - eu simplesmente não conseguia fazer a pergunta em voz alta.

- Vocês duas estão me cansando! Fala logo Bella! – Rebecca estava impaciente.

- O Jake já percebeu também? – Finalmente consegui falar, mas senti meu rosto ficar impossivelmente quente.

- Eu acho que ele só reparou a pouco tempo.

- Então ele sabe Rachel?

- Acho que sim.

- Droga. – Saiu baixinho porque eu simplesmente não conseguia mais falar.

- Droga por quê?

Será que Rebecca não conseguia ver? Ele estava apaixonado por outra. E se ele percebeu, provavelmente ele se afastaria e eu perderia meu melhor amigo. Ele não ficaria mais tão perto de mim como antes. Contra minha vontade, as lágrimas começaram a cair.

**Ainda tem MUITA coisa pra acontecer. Eu tive a ideia de fazer essa fic ontem e comecei a escrever. Lembrando que é uma fic sobre o Edward e a Bella, mas no inicio ela gosta do Jake, e não conhece o Edward ainda.**

**E então como está a fic? Mais ou menos? Legal? Ruim?**

**Deixem Reviews! Por favor! Mesmo que for pra dizer que alguma coisa não tá legal!**

**Só nao peguem muito pesado ta? Vou continuar escrevendo e se voces gostarem eu continuo postando!**

**Beijos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**/Continuação do Flashback/**

- Rebecca ela está chorando! – Rachel disse preocupada. – Por que você está chorando querida? – Pronto! Ativei o instinto materno da minha amiga.

- Você não percebe? Estou apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo e ele está apaixonado por outra. – Falei entre as lágrimas e com o que restava de minha voz. Meu coração já estava doendo tanto, que eu não sabia se poderia suportar por muito tempo.

Rebecca me abraçou e eu continuei chorando.

- Você é muito apressadinha, Bella. – Ela disse como se falasse com uma criança de cinco anos. - Calma! Você não pode ter certeza de que a garota não é você.

Se eu não estivesse tão detonada internamente eu teria soltado o meu "HÁHÁHÁ!" mais sarcástico para Rebecca. Até parece! Jacob Black apaixonado por uma garota tão sem graça quanto eu? Acho que só nos meus sonhos. O pensamento me fez chorar ainda mais.

- AI BELLA! Se você gosta do meu irmão a ponto de chorar assim, por que não tenta falar com ele?

Rachel só podia estar brincando. E a Rebecca gostou da piada porque me libertou do abraço e começou a rir.

- Você é tão absurda. Até parece que a Bella se declararia para alguém! Acorda Rachel! - Ao menos alguém aqui me conhecia. Minhas lágrimas pararam um pouco. – Eu acho que tudo vai se resolver no seu tempo Bella, não precisa chorar. - Ela disse afagando meu braço.

**/Flashback off/**

Lembrar-me daquele dia foi engraçado. Eu sofri por uma semana inteira sem saber de quem Jake gostava. Sem saber quem tinha conquistado seu coração e sem saber se eu tinha alguma chance. Mas até que esse sofrimento todo valeu à pena.

**/Flashback on/**

Era uma sexta- feira. Cheguei em casa depois de um dia entediante na escola, e principalmente depois de uma aula de educação física horrível (ODEIO essa matéria). Senti meu queixo cair assim que olhei o balcão da cozinha. Em cima dele, havia um buquê de rosas vermelhas com um cartão do lado. E algo me dizia que não eram para Charlie. Senti meu coração acelerar e meu corpo hiper ventilar.

Concentrei-me e consegui chegar até o balcão sem cair. Peguei as flores e as segurei com carinho levando-as até o nariz para sentir seu cheiro. Era maravilhoso! Desde que eu tinha dez anos sempre quis receber rosas. Amo flores e não há nada mais romântico que receber algumas. Peguei também o cartão que acompanhava as rosas, era um envelope vermelho e simples, mas ainda assim muito bonito.

O abri e notei que a caligrafia era conhecida. Senti meu coração voar! Era a letra DELE! Eu já não tinha forças para continuar de pé. Me dirigi até a mesa da cozinha e me sentei em uma das quatro cadeiras. Senti meus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas.

"_Querida Bella,_

_Somos amigos há muito tempo. E não quero que isso termine nunca. Achei que sempre estaria satisfeito com nossa relação de irmãos, mas de um tempo para cá notei que eu não te enxergo como uma irmã já faz anos. Eu te amo! E não é apenas um amor de irmão. Entendo se você não se sentir da mesma forma, mesmo assim quero que saiba que o que sinto por você é especial! "_

Era uma mensagem breve, mas o suficiente para me fazer derreter. As lagrimas jorravam, mas dessa vez eram de alegria. O amor da minha vida também me amava, talvez não tanto quanto eu o amava, mas o suficiente para me mandar as mais bonitas rosas. Precisei de uns cincos minutos para absorver isso. E as lágrimas alegres não paravam de cair.

Só havia uma coisa a fazer: ligar para ele.

- _Alô._

_-_ Oi Billy. – Tentei fazer minha voz o mais normal possível, mas eu ainda estava chorando e alegre de mais. – Posso falar com o Jake?

- _Claro, claro._ – Pelo menos ele não comentou nada sobre meu tom de voz.

-_Bella? _– O tom de voz dele era uma mistura de nervosismo, alegria e medo.

- Amei as rosas e o cartão... – Não consegui terminar, as lágrimas me impediram.

- _Você gostou mesmo? Sério? Você está chorando? – _Agora ele estava preocupado – _Bella?- _Eu simplesmente não conseguia responder. -_ Bella? Você ainda está aí?_ –Agora ele estava desesperado. Me obriguei a achar minha voz.

- Jake eu estou aqui. E estou muito feliz. Nós precisamos conversar. – Minha voz saiu entre o choro e a alegria.

- _Precisamos mesmo. O que você vai fazer mais tarde?_

- Acho que nada. Por quê? – Eu estava começando a recuperar o meu controle.

- _Então... Bem... S-será que você não quer ir jantar comigo hoje?_

**/Flashback off/**

Acho que não é necessário mencionar qual foi minha resposta. Eu disse, na verdade eu gritei, um "SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM". Não sou muito de gritar, mas eu estava extremamente alegre. O garoto dos meus sonhos, meu príncipe, minha vida havia me convidado para sair, gritar não foi uma opção, foi uma necessidade.

Aquela noite foi inesquecível. Nós jantamos em um pequeno restaurante local mesmo, mas ele foi tão romântico. Foi tudo simplesmente perfeito. E hoje, dia 13 de março, estávamos fazendo oito meses de namoro. E os últimos meses não poderiam ter sido melhores. A cada dia eu o amava mais. Claro que ele tinha defeitos, mas eram imperceptíveis perante suas qualidades. Ele era sem dúvidas a pessoa com quem eu passaria o resto de minha vida.

Como meu professor de educação física ficou doente e não foi dar aula eu fui liberada uma hora mais cedo, resolvi fazer uma surpresinha para o meu príncipe amado. Saí da sala e o Mike, que sempre me esperava para irmos pra a tortura (pelo menos para mim) que eram os esportes juntos. estava me esperando.

- Oi.

- Oi. – Respondi. – O treinador Clapp faltou. Estamos liberados. – Eu conseguia ouvir a felicidade em minha voz e acho que Mike também.

- Sim, eu sei. E estava pensando se você não gostaria de ir tomar alguma coisa comigo.

Precisei de alguns segundos para absorver isso. Mike definitivamente não desistia. Desde que cheguei aqui ele quer sair comigo, mas eu achei que isso iria para quando eu comecei a namorar o Jake. Não parou. Porém eu sou fiel, como poderia não ser com o galã que tenho ao meu lado?

- Desculpe Mike, não vai dar. – Falei o obvio.

- Por que não? – Comecei a duvidar da inteligência dele.

- Se você não percebeu ainda eu tenho um namorado e sou fiel a ele. – Eu queria acrescentar um "dããã!".

- Ele não merece isso.

Ele conseguiu me irritar. Ele estava insinuando o que? Que meu Jacob não me merecia? Não merecia minha fidelidade? Senti meu rosto corar de raiva. Ele não tinha o direito de falar isso. Nunca!

- Merece, e merece MUITO. E você não tem o direito de decidir isso, a decisão é minha! E só para constar: Jake é tão fiel a mim quanto eu sou a ele! – Eu precisei me controlar para não gritar. Mike me tirou do sério!

- Sei... – Achei que seria melhor ignorar o sarcasmo naquela voz. – Então ta Bella. Eu vou indo.

Ele não me deixou responder, e na verdade eu também não queria responder. Como alguém tinha coragem de falar qualquer coisa assim do meu Jake?

Caminhei sozinha até o estacionamento. Entrei na minha caminhonete barulhenta, mas que eu desde que ganhei. Liguei o motor, que apesar de ensurdecedor não me assustava mais e procurei me concentrar que estava indo encontrar o Sol da minha vida. Não foi tão difícil esquecer Mike depois que deixei Jake entrar na minha cabeça.

Nós íamos assistir a um filme na casa dele. Eu não conseguia me lembrar qual era, mas não importava. Eu estaria com ele. Poderia abraçá-lo que era uma sensação surreal que só perdia para seus beijos, que eram sempre apaixonados, mas carinhosos e cuidadosos, como se eu fosse uma boneca de porcelana. Na verdade ele me chamava de "bonequinha" por, segundo ele, eu ser muito frágil e precisar de cuidados. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa a me chamar assim provavelmente eu ficaria irada, mas era o Jake. Com ele a pior coisa do mundo se tornava a melhor.

Estacionei numa rua próxima a sua escola e fui andando. Até porque queria fazer surpresa, e isso seria impossível se eu estivesse em minha caminhonete, ela fazia muito barulho, Jake me notaria a metros de distancia.

Eu o avistei a alguns metros de mim. Ele estava de costas para mim na saída da escola, ele estava no meio de uma roda de amigos perto de duas grandes árvores. Ele estava lindo com suas calças Jeans, tênis preto e um casaco verde musgo que eu havia dado para ele. Meu coração estava acelerado como sempre acontecia toda vez que eu o via. Não importava quanto tempo estivéssemos juntos ele sempre faria isso comigo. Ele era o único garoto que fazia isso comigo, o único garoto que gostei em todos os meus 17 anos de existência. O único que já havia me beijado, e eu realmente queria que isso continuasse assim por toda minha vida.

Parei um pouco onde eu estava e fiquei o observando, ainda encantada. Quando uma menina ruiva e de pele clara se aproximou do grupo em que Jake estava. Eu a reconheci. Era Lizzie. Ela havia feito um trabalho com Jake no mês anterior.

Ela chegou perto dele, BEEEEEM perto dele. Eu queria começar a correr e ir perguntar o que ela achava que estava fazendo, mas resolvi andar calmamente. Jake com certeza a afastaria e eu não teria que fazer nada. Eu precisava ficar calma nada aconteceria.

Para minha surpresa Jake não a afastou. Ao contrário, ele afagou o rosto da menina e começou a se aproximar a empurrando até que ela se encostasse a uma das duas árvores perto deles. Senti meu coração começar a se espatifar dentro de mim, ele já não batia mais. Jacob passou o braço pela cintura dela e a puxou para mais perto de si. Então, para a minha destruição, ele a beijou. Ela passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e começou a brincar com os cabelos do MEU namorado.

Nesse instante eu não sentia mais nenhum membro do meu corpo. Dei graças a Deus pelas várias árvores no caminho até a entrada da escola. Elas impediram que um dos colegas de Jake me visse. Encostei-me a uma delas. E tentei absorver o que havia acontecido. Eu só conseguia sentir um buraco onde deveria estar meu coração. Eu só conseguia sentir meu corpo todo desfalecendo. As lágrimas pela primeira vez na minha vida, presas em algum lugar sem conseguir sair. Eu não conseguia respirar.

Eu sabia que precisava sair dali, mas não conseguia encontrar forças para me mexer. Eu estava em choque. Eu não queria pensar no que havia presenciado, mas a cena se repetia em minha mente como se eu estivesse vendo tudo de novo, e eu não tinha controle algum sobre isso. Eu tinha que sair dali depressa ou Jake poderia me ver. E a ultima coisa que eu precisava era encará-lo nesse instante. Esse pensamento fez com minhas pernas respondessem ao meu comando e começassem a se mexer.

Comecei a correr na esperança de que o esforço e a concentração além do normal que eu precisava para isso me fizessem esquecer um pouco o que eu acabara de ver. Por um milagre não caí até virar a esquina. Contudo, sou Isabella Swan, eu tinha que tropeçar nos meus próprios pés e cair. Senti meus joelhos e minhas mãos doerem muito, mas eu não conseguia me importar com isso. Jake não passaria por ali para ir para casa, então eu podia ficar algum tempo sentada ali. Mas não o fiz, outra pessoa podia passar e eu teria que inventar uma desculpa para estar praticamente estirada no chão. Usei todas as minhas forças para que meu corpo obedecesse aos meus comandos. Levantei e comecei a andar.

**Oi pessoas. :-)  
**

**Eu não sabia como reviews podiam deixar uma pessoa tão feliz. AMEI AS QUATRO que recebi. MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO! Elas me fizeram escrever mais rápido.**

**Então por favor deixem mais reviews!**

**Infelizmente não deu pra escrever muito porque estou sem tempo. E agora que ia escrever mais minha mãe me mandou desligar o PC. B-buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Então estou postando até onde escrevi. Vou tentar começar o próximo capitulo em breve.**

**Respostas das reviews:**

**L. Potter Cullen- Que bom quer você gostou. Eu vi sua review na sexta e comecei a dar pulinhos como os da Alice de felicidade, RS.**

**Aninhacullen- to postando o mais rápido possível, e to tentando chegar a parte Edward x Bella.**

**Kahli hime- Vou ficar muito feliz se vc acompanhar. Obrigada mesmo!**

**NatyyCullen- Vc pediu pra eu continuar a minha fic, e eu peço pra vc continuar a sua! Rsrsrs.**

**Beijocas para todas voces!  
**

**ESPERANDO REVIEWS, POR FAVOR!**


	3. A dor de uma traição

**Oi gente...**

**Estou toda enrolada com a escola e com uma bando de trabalho pra entregar essa semana...**

**mas consegui escrever um pouquinho.**

**Esse capitulo está meio emo, mas é necessario para voces entenderem o resto da fic.**

**Leiam e deixem reviews ta?**

Eu não conseguia respirar. Não conseguia sentir nada além de dor e ela parecia ter engolido meu coração e deixado um espaço vazio lá. Não satisfeita estava tentando acabar com o resto que havia sobrado de mim.

Eu continuava andando. Não sei dizer ao certo quanto tempo levei. Podem ter sido apenas dois minutos, porém para mim durou a eternidade, porque eu ainda tinha que obrigar minhas pernas a se mexerem e me concentrar o máximo possível, pois se eu caísse, não levantaria mais. Eu não teria força suficiente para isso. E ainda havia algo que estava corroendo todos os meus órgãos. Eu sentia o buraco querendo aumentar.

Por fim, cheguei a caminhonete. Peguei as chaves dentro do bolso, abri a porta e entrei. Eu queria ficar ali mesmo, pensar um pouco no que estava acontecendo comigo, no que Jake havia feito... Não! Eu não podia desmoronar ali, precisava ir para casa antes. Charlie enlouqueceria se eu não desse sinal de vida. Eu não deixaria Jacob me causar mais problemas.

Comecei a sentir a raiva tomando conta do buraco. Agora eles estavam empatados. Isso me deu forças para girar a chave na caminhonete. A raiva me fazia tremer e meu rosto começou a esquentar. Eu senti vontade de fazer alguma loucura, sentir a adrenalina pulsando nas veias. Fala Sério! Eu devia mesmo estar enlouquecendo! Adrenalina? Em Forks? Isso era impossível!

Pela primeira vez desde que ganhei minha caminhonete eu a forcei a ir o mais rápido que podia. Eu gostaria de estar dirigindo um carro potente (que infelizmente eu não conseguia imaginar direito, já que eu não presto muita atenção em carros). Eu só queria correr, mas o máximo que consegui na minha caminhonete foram 100 km/h.

A raiva conseguiu entorpecer a dor. Eu não sabia quanto tempo isso duraria e eu queria prolongar o máximo que pudesse, assim sendo fui fazer o jantar de Charlie. Infelizmente esse era o tipo de trabalho que só deixava minhas mãos ocupadas e minha mente poderia vagar. Portanto, resolvi colocar uma música no aparelho de som que ficava na sala. Fui até lá e procurei por uma das prateleiras da estante algo para ouvir. Me deparei com algo que eu nunca esperaria encontrar: um CD de heavy metal.

Eu não me importei com o nome da banda ou com as letras das músicas, apenas liguei o som no volume máximo, que era o suficiente para estrondar a casa e voltei para minhas tarefas na cozinha. Comecei a ocupar minha cabeça com a música ensurdecedora. As letras que eu repetia mentalmente não faziam sentido para mim, mas elas cumpriram sua tarefa, terminei o jantar sem pensar em mais nada.

Limpei tudo, desliguei o som e subi para o meu quarto. Eu ainda estava com raiva, assim resolvi me aproveitar disso para continuar sem pensar. Liguei meu computador, que era mais digno de um museu do que do quarto de uma adolescente.

Enquanto esperava conectar a internet resolvi tomar um banho rápido, para eu não ter chance de relaxar. Peguei minha necessaire e me dirigi ao banheiro.

Minutos depois voltei para o computador. Havia um e-mail de Renée:

"Querida Bella,

Estou morrendo de saudades, mas isso sei que você já sabe."

Ela me contou cada detalhe de seu dia e algumas novidades: Phil estava quase sendo contratado por um time da primeira divisão na Flórida e ela havia voltado a pintar e estava pensando em vender seus quadros.

Não respondi. O que eu colocaria no e-mail? "Oi mãe, estou com saudades. Que bom que você está bem, gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo. Meu dia foi... no mínimo estranho. Vi meu namorado agarrando outra garota." Séria espetacular responder isso, Renée teria um treco. Eu estava em dúvida sobre rir de mim ou me chutar quando comecei a sentir o buraco novamente. Eu não sabia quanto tempo eu teria até não conseguir fazer mais nada, então resolvi ligar para Charlie. Chamou umas três vezes e por fim ele atendeu.

-_Alô._

-Oi pai, eu só quero avisar que não estou me sentindo bem e estou indo dormir cedo. Quando chegar em casa não precisa se preocupar comigo que eu vou estar dormindo. Não quero ser incomodada por _ninguém!_- Frisei tanto quanto consegui a palavra ninguém.

- _Está bem. Daqui a pouco eu volto para casa, qualquer coisa é só ligar ok? _– Ele tentava fingir não que não estava muito preocupado, mas eu sentia pela sua voz que sim.

- Sim. Boa noite pai.

Desliguei o telefone.

O buraco dentro de mim já estava se tornando incontrolável. Eu já estava tendo dificuldades para respirar novamente. Subi as escadas querendo chegar ao meu quarto o mais rápido possível. Mas alguém deixou uma caneta caída no chão do corredor. Eu não a vi e caí deitada no chão. ÓTIMO! Hoje definitivamente não era meu dia!

A dor já era insuportável quando entrei no quarto. Caí na cama e a única coisa que consegui fazer foi abraçar um travesseiro na esperança de que ele preenchesse o espaço dentro de mim. O espaço onde deveriam estar meus órgãos.

Finalmente me permitir pensar no que eu havia visto. Eu não podia ficar pior, podia?

Lembrei-me da cena novamente, mas eu não consegui lembrar completamente. Eu tinha um instinto de auto-preservação que estava me impedindo de vivenciar tudo de novo. Ver meu NAMORADO, meu Jacob, o amor da minha vida, meu príncipe agarrando outra era mais do que eu podia suportar.

Eu ainda sentia o buraco e todos os efeitos dele dentro de mim quando a situação piorou. Agora eu conseguia sentir meu coração, mas preferia voltar a não senti-lo, porque junto com ele vinha uma dor insuportável. Eu sentia vontade de gritar, mas eu estava muito fraca. Abracei o travesseiro em mim, mas a dor não diminuía. Eu queria chorar, eu precisava. Talvez isso diminuísse o que eu estava sentindo, mas simplesmente não conseguia, não sabia onde minhas lágrimas estavam.

Não sei quanto tempo depois o telefone tocou, tocou e continuou tocando. A essa altura eu já não tinha força para abraçar o travesseiro. Eu queria levantar e atender, poderia ser Charlie. Contudo, também poderia ser Jake perguntando porque eu não fui na vasa dele e não liguei dando alguma satisfação.

Continuei deitada.

O tempo não dazia mais sentido para mim. A dor me impedia de ter um pensamento coerente além da lembrança de Jacob me traindo. Como ele pôde?

A raiva se misturou aos outros sentimentos, mas não o suficiente para me dar forças como havia feito antes. Eu só queria acordar, parecia um pesadelo e eu precisava acordar. A realidade não poderia ser tão ruim. Minha vida era tão perfeita, eu tinha pais maravilhosos, amigos incríveis e um namorado que sempre pareceu me amar. Como acabou assim tão rápido? Não fazia sentindo algum!

Ouvi a viatura de Charlie e me concentrei nos barulhos que meu pai fazia. Ele desceu da viatura, bateu a porta e entrou em casa.

Segundos depois o ouvi abrindo a porta do meu quarto lentamente com medo de me acordar. Congelei na posição em que estava. Ele entrou e sentou ao meu lado.

Nunca fui uma boa atriz, ele com certeza perceberia que eu estava fingindo assim tão perto. Me virei lentamente e olhei para ele.

- Bella, você está melhor? – Ele perguntou preocupado.

- Não pai, eu acho que estou pior. – Neste momento não fazia sentindo enganá-lo dizendo que eu estava bem.

- Desculpa, eu não queria ter te acordado, mas eu fiquei preocupado e Jacob disse que você não foi na casa dele e também não ligou e não atendeu as ligações dele – Charlie realmente estava preocupado comigo, o que era compreensível já que eu nunca havia furado com Jacob. Ele colocou a mão em minha testa, como que para checar minha temperatura. – O que você está sentindo?

Eu não havia pensado nisso. O que eu ia responder? Contar a verdade estava fora de questão.

Eu não podia inventar uma doença, senão Charlie poderia querer me levar para o hospital e isso não adiantaria de nada. Então me lembrei de uma coisa que, mesmo que não o convencesse, o impediria de perguntar mais.

- Estou com cólica- respondi quase um minuto depois. Corei imediatamente e vi que ele também.

- Ah, sim. Então vou deixá-la dormir, boa noite.

- Boa noite, pai.

Em algum momento da noite eu comecei a chorar. Não era um choro histérico, era um choro magoado, dos que podem durar horas. Não sei quanto tempo este durou, porque eu tentava colocar tudo para fora, mas tenho certeza de que não foi rápido. Meus olhos já deviam estar inchados quando finalmente parei de chorar e consegui dormir.

**Pronto...**

**Como ficou?**

**Bom?**

**Ruim?**

**Mais ou menos?**

**Me digam por favor! Deixem reviews pra eu saber se ta legal ou não!**

**Ai eu detesto fazer o Jacob tão idiota assim, mas achei que com ele ficaria melhor q com o Mike.**

**Ah já decidi como Edward e Bella vão se conhecer, mas ela vai conhecer a Alice e a Rose primeiro. Eu to precisando de tempo pra escrever... :(**

**Agora vou responder as fofas que me deixaram reviews:**

**Elisandra: Nessa história eu tbm odeio o Jake rsrs. Também quero que o Edward apareça logo!**

**L. Potter Cullen:**

**To tentando chegar no Edward e na Bella o mais rapido possivel!**

**NatyyCullen:**

**Eu também quero o Edward aki e ele vai entrar logo, eu só preciso escrever mais, rsrs.**

**Ai gente to morrendo pra ver eclipse, e vcs? Eu vou dia 1, to MEGA ansiosa!**

**Beijocas! Deixem reviews PLEASE!**


	4. O fim

**Oi fofas.**

**To postando um capitulo pequenininho agora, mas já estou escrevendo o próximo, que vou tentar postar hoje mesmo. Leiam e deixem reviews ta?**

**

* * *

**

Acordei com um beijo de Jake em meus lábios. Ele estava deitado ao meu lado na cama e colocou uma mão em meu rosto enquanto me beijava. Retribui o beijo esquecendo tudo. Automaticamente uma mão minha foi para a nuca dele. Aquele beijo foi diferente, era como se ele estivesse com saudade de mim ou com medo de me perder, porque foi urgente.

Jacob começava a aprofundar o beijo quando minha mente voltou a funcionar. Eu me lembrei de tudo. Lembrei da noite que eu passei chorando, lembrei da dor e do motivo da dor. Automaticamente parei de beijá-lo.

- Bom dia, minha bonequinha. – Ele falou antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

Tive vontade de me derramar em lágrimas, mas eu sabia que tinha que me controlar, eu precisava de pelo menos um pouco de dignidade.

- Bom dia. – Falei com o que tinha de voz.

Eu precisava sair dali um pouco, eu precisava me acalmar. Levantei, peguei meu nécessaire.

- Aonde você vai princesa?

Eu queria gritar para Jacob parar de me chamar com esses apelidos carinhosos, isso só piorava as coisas para mim.

- Vou escovar meus dentes e já volto. - Saí do quarto antes que houvesse resposta.

No banheiro me permiti chorar. Mas não muito, eu ainda tinha que enfrentar o Jake, não podia ficar o dia inteiro no banheiro. Olhei-me no espelho e disse para mim mesma: "Você é forte, vai conseguir. Ele te traiu, ele é um falso, está fingindo que ainda te ama". A raiva que veio com essas palavras me deu um pouco de coragem, que eu esperava que fosse coragem suficiente.

Quando voltei ao quarto Jacob estava sentado em minha cama que ele já havia arrumado. Por que ele tinha que fazer essas coisas? Ele não podia simplesmente ser o imbecil que eu vi ontem? Ele tinha que ser meu Jacob? Ele devia ter deixado a cama desarrumada! Olhei para a cama arrumada com cara feia. Depois fiz o inevitável, olhei Jacob nos olhos. Ele estava com uma expressão preocupada. Puxou-me pelo braço, me colocou sentada em seu colo antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa e começou a afagar minhas costas.

- Como você está? Seu pai disse que você estava doente, por isso não foi lá para casa. Por que você não me ligou? Eu fiquei preocupado, sabia? – Ele estava parecendo preocupado e um pouco irritado comigo, mas a irritação ele disfarçava bem. – Devia pelo menos ter atendido ao telefone, eu teria vindo ficar aqui com você até que melhorasse.

Eu estava perdendo o controle. Ele era tão carinhoso, tão bom para mim que era difícil acreditar que o que eu tinha visto não foi fruto da minha imaginação. Contudo eu lembrava muito bem do que tinha visto e ainda sentia os efeitos disso pelo meu corpo.

- Jacob – Ele olhou para mim assustado, eu nunca o chamava de Jacob. – Precisamos conversar. Vamos lá para baixo e eu te explico tudo.

Seria impossível terminar com ele sentada em seu colo. Levantei e desci as escadas, ele me seguiu. Sentei no sofá e ele sentou-se ao meu lado.

- O que foi minha linda? Você está tão estranha hoje, é porque você ainda está passando mal?

Respirei fundo uma, duas, três vezes. Até que senti segurança de falar sem chorar.

- Jacob, ontem eu saí cedo da escola. – Eu não conseguia olhá-lo nos olhos, olhei para minhas mãos que ele estava segurando, mas isso só piorava a situação para mim, voltei meu olhar para os olhos dele. – E fui na sua escola para lhe fazer uma surpresa. Mas para minha surpresa vi você e a Lizzie se agarrando. – Ele começou a tremer, o olhar dele passava desespero. E eu continuei. – Então estou terminando. Você tem alguma coisa para me falar?

Ele simplesmente soltou minha mão e desviou o olhar.

- Não. – Ele falou comigo seca e friamente, pela primeira vez desde que eu o conhecera.

- Se você não gostava mais de mim, por que não terminou? – Senti uma lágrima teimosa escorrer por meu rosto. – Nós poderíamos continuar sendo amigos. Eu não me oporia a isso se você dissesse que tinha se cansado de mim. Foi necessário que eu visse. Há quanto tempo isto está acontecendo?

Ele olhou para um lado, olhou para o outro, ele estava extremamente envergonhado. Passou-se meio minuto e eu sentia várias lágrimas descendo pelo meu rosto. Finalmente Jacob olhou em meus olhos. Seu olhar não era o que eu conhecia, era um olhar frio como gelo.

- Há dois meses. Não terminei antes porque não queria te magoar.

- Você não foi bem sucedido. Estou magoada. – Eu queria chorar muito mais do que já estava chorando, mas não o faria na frente dele. – Se você me der licença eu vou voltar para o meu quarto e fazer meus trabalhos de casa. Sinta-se a vontade para sair e nunca mais voltar.

Nós levantamos ao mesmo tempo. Ele se dirigiu a porta e eu a escada. Estava subindo quando ouvi a porta se abrindo e fechando. Já estava em minha cama soluçando quando ouvi o Rabit 1986 de Jacob sendo ligado.

Passei o resto do dia chorando.

Abril

Maio

Junho

Julho

O tempo passa. Mesmo quando isso parece impossível.

E foi o que aconteceu, o tempo passou. Já se fazem quatro meses que minha vida não tem mais brilho, que eu não consigo mais ir a La Push, que meus amigos desistiram de me chamar para sair e que meu pai não para de falar que eu preciso esquecer o passado e viver o presente.

Já estou cheia de tudo isso, tudo que eu gostaria de fazer era me trancar no meu quarto e chorar minhas férias inteiras, assim como fiz nos últimos quatro meses, apesar de eu precisar parar para ir para escola. Agora eu teria tempo para me afogar nas lágrimas pelo tempo que quisesse por causa das férias de julho, mas Charlie e Renée não me deram opções. Eu estava sendo obrigada a passar minhas férias com minha mãe e Phil em Miami, onde eles haviam comprado um apartamento desde que Phil assinou com um time da liga principal de lá.

Eu já tinha gastado todas as minhas energias tentando coagi-los a me deixar ficar, mas foi tudo em vão. E agora Charlie me esperava no andar de baixo para irmos para o aeroporto. Peguei minha mochila e desci. Não tinha muita coisa para eu levar. Eu havia deixado todas as minhas roupas leves em Phoenix antes de vir para cá. Quando Renée vendeu a casa de Phoenix ela provavelmente levou minhas roupas para o apartamento novo. Não que eu me preocupasse com isso, pelo jeito que as coisas estavam indo, não haveria problema nenhum em comprar roupas novas, Phil estava ganhando muito bem e os quadros da minha mãe também estavam dando um bom dinheiro.

Não seria tão ruim ficar em Miami, em um apartamento em frente à praia. O problema é que eu não tinha mais humor para isso. Minha vida tinha acabado, para mim não foi tão difícil aceitar isso, até meus amigos esqueceram-se de mim depois de tantas tentativas sem resultado, mas Renée e Charlie não. Portanto lá estava eu, com um sorriso fingido no rosto descendo as escadas.

- Tudo pronto Bells? – Charlie me perguntou enquanto vinha me ajudar com a mochila, o que era desnecessário, pois ela estava leve.

- Sim. – Foi o que me limitei a dizer. Adiantaria alguma coisa eu pedir para ficar? Afinal eram só duas semanas.

* * *

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews Elisandra e ****L. Potter Cullem.**

**Mas eu quero mais, mesmo que não tenha gostado deixe uma review, que aí da pra eu ver que alguem leu e melhor eu posso melhorar alguma coisa se sinalizarem para mim. **

**Como vocês já devem ter percebido sou péssima com títulos. Estou procurando um nome melhor para minha fic, alguem tem alguma sugestão?  
**

**Bem é isso, próximo capitulo Bella vai conhecer Alice :-)**

**Ta chegando a parte do Edward, rsrs.  
**

**Beijinhus!  
**


	5. Mudando de atitude

**Pronto... neste capitulo a Bella finalmente conhece a Alice... uhu! Ah e desculpa gente! Não deu pra postar ontem.  
**

**Antes de vocês lerem eu preciso esclarecer umas coisinhas que a Elisandra não entendeu, até porque o capitulo anterior eu escrevi rápido e não revisei foi mal!**

**Nessa fic todos são humanos. Bella mora em Forks e vai passar as férias com Renée, depois ela vai morar lá, por enquanto é só férias. **

**Outra coisa, eu não sei quando são as férias nos EUA direito, então eu fiz como se fosse aki no Brasil, o que vai ficar um pouquinho confuso, sorry. E o Edward mora em Miami, ele não vai morar em Forks não.**

**Agora sim... podem ler e deixar reviews!  
**

* * *

Chegar a Miami até que não foi ruim. Na verdade foi muito bom ver minha mãe. Assim que a vi tive vontade de chorar, mas eu tinha ficado boa em controlar meus canais lacrimais. Ela se assustou um pouco com minha aparência, talvez por causa das fundas olheiras em torno dos meus olhos já que eu não conseguia dormir direito, ou pelos quilos que eu perdi já que comer era um sacrifício desde que... desde que eu parei de viver.

Ela insistiu em fazer o caminho até apartamento pela orla, o que foi uma tortura para mim já que a ultima vez que eu havia visto uma praia tinha sido ao lado de Jacob, poucos dias antes de tudo acabar. Felizmente não demoramos muito para chegar ao apartamento. Entretanto, como se não bastasse a tortura no carro, eu fiquei com um quarto com vista para o mar. Maravilha! Eu teria amado de verdade se fosse há cinco meses, mas agora eu não queria nada que me lembrasse ele e mar me lembrava La Push, que me lembrava Jacob.

Assim que saí do banho Renée entrou no quarto com alguns pedaços de bolo de chocolate nas mãos. Pelo jeito deles ela tinha comprado, já que seus dotes culinários um pouco exóticos não a teriam permitido fazer algo com aparência comestível.

- Trouxe bolo da padaria que fica ali na esquina. É uma delícia Bella, acho que você vai gostar.

- Obrigada, mãe.

Peguei um pedacinho e coloquei na boca. Eu já mencionei que comer era uma tortura para mim? Empurrei o pedaço de chocolate para dentro. Até que o gosto não era ruim. Era muito bom na verdade.

Renée sentou-se na cama e me juntei a ela, que deixou a bandeja com as fatias de bolo no criado mudo ao lado da cama. Não pude resistir, aquele bolo estava muito bom, peguei mais um pouco e comi.

- Seu pai não está te alimentando direito? – Minha mãe falou em tom de reprovação, o que era raro para ela. – Você está magra feito um palito Bella. Vai vai ficar doente se continuar assim.

- Meu pai está me alimentando muito bem mãe. Não precisa reclamar com ele.

- Bella – eu conhecia aquele tom. Ela ia me forçar a contar tudo. – Querida, o que aconteceu com você? Você não parece a mesma. Desde que terminou com Jacob você está assim.

- Não aconteceu nada mãe, é só uma fase. – foi uma resposta muito idiota, mas eu não sabia o que mais poderia dizer.

- Não é uma fase Bella – Ela disse afagando meu braço. – Eu te conheço, sei que aconteceu algo, você gostava muito do Jacob – Ela olhou para dentro dos meus olhos. Eu não consegui sustentar o olhar então olhei para minhas pernas cruzadas em cima da cama. – E pelo que vejo, ainda gosta muito dele. Por que você terminou? Nem adianta dizer que foi porque não estava mais dando certo, porque agora estamos cara a cara meu bem.

Eu estava achando que conseguia mentir melhor, contudo, pelo que minha mãe estava dizendo, meus e-mails não a enganaram. Ela me conhecia muito bem. Desisti de fingir e contei tudo. Contei o que não tinha contado para ninguém. O que havia acontecido ficou entre eu e Jacob, eu não conseguia me abrir com ninguém e pelo visto ele não queria se queimar e não contou o que ele havia feito também.

Quando terminei a história eu já chorava muito. Mesmo com o tempo, toda vez que pensava nele a dor vinha e com ela a vontade de chorar, só que agora eu era forte para esconder isso de todos. De todos, exceto minha mãe.

- Ah querida! – Ela me abraçava enquanto eu encharcava sua linda regata coral de lágrimas. – Por que você não me contou antes? Eu poderia ter te ajudado a superar isso. Você poderia ter vindo morar comigo.

- Mãe, é só uma coisa idiota de adolescente. Eu não queria te deixar preocupada.

Finalmente, depois de meses, eu me senti em casa de novo. Eu amava morar com Charlie, mas Forks não era mais meu lar. Eu não podia fazer nada lá sem lembrar dele. Talvez Renée estivesse certa. Eu deveria ter vindo morar com ela antes. Eu continuei chorando até dormir. Mas apesar da tristeza clara em meu rosto, eu estava melhor. Eu havia colocado o que me assombrava havia meses, para fora. Pela primeira vez em meses eu tive uma noite de sono tranquila. Não sei dizer se foi pelo desabafo, por estar perto da minha mãe, ou por me sentir em casa, o fato é que eu dormi bem, e isso era um avanço e tanto.

Acordei com o sol no rosto. Era tão bom. Nada no mundo me animava mais que o sol. Espreguicei-me e levantei. Fui ao banheiro tomar um banho e escovar os dentes. Quando saí do banho me enrolei na toalha parei em frente ao espelho gigantesco que havia no banheiro e comecei a me analisar. Eu estava bem mais magra e com os olhos fundos por causa das noites sem dormir. Fiquei chocada. Eu não era mais eu mesma, eu não tinha brilho nos olhos. Como eu permiti que um garoto, um garoto MUITO IDIOTA fizesse isso comigo?

Eu passava os dias deitada na cama chorando, eu não fazia mais nada de bom para mim. Eu só chorava e fazia minhas obrigações. Eu havia me tornado uma pessoa amarga. Eu tinha me distanciado dos meus amigos até que eles se esquecessem de mim. Como eu deixei isso acontecer? Eu perdi meses da minha vida por um garoto que não dava a mínima pra mim. Se ele desse, ele teria começado a namorar a Leah? Teria começado a namorar DUAS SEMANAS depois de eu terminar com ele? Não!

- O que eu fiz comigo? – Falei para meu reflexo no espelho.

Nesse instante, tomei uma decisão, eu concertaria o estrago.

Saí do banheiro e fui até o closet que minha mãe havia organizado, provavelmente enquanto eu dormia. Peguei um short jeans, uma regata branca e um chinelinho. Eu ficaria simples, contudo seria uma mudança e tanto para quem só estava usando roupas largas e feias. Fui até a suíte de Renée e achei um colar com miçangas marrons estilo hippie e o coloquei. Percebi que no quarto dela tinha um espelho tão grande quanto o do meu banheiro. Me encarei nele, eu estava bem melhor. Meu cabelo estava solto, sem nada de mais, porém também não tinha nada de menos. Só havia um problema: minhas olheiras.

Eu lembrava vagamente de um dia que Rebecca e Rachel haviam dormido na minha casa e levado vários cosméticos. Elas me apresentaram o corretivo, que servia para esconder as imperfeições ou alguma coisa assim, eu não lembrava direito . Fui até o banheiro de Renée e em uma das gavetas achei algo que devia ser o tal corretivo. Eu era só um pouco mais clara que minha mãe, deveria servir.

Depois de quase sujar minha roupa e quase ficar cega consegui disfarçar um pouco minhas olheiras. Olhei-me no espelho. Eu definitivamente não parecia a mesma. Eu estava até um pouco bonita.

Fui até a cozinha e encontrei Renée e Phil conversando.

- Bom dia. – Falei com um sorriso no rosto.

- Bom dia. – Eles falaram em uníssono.

- Ou melhor, boa tarde – Corrigiu Renée. – Você dormiu muito moça, já são 12h30min. Eu já estava indo te acordar, nós vamos almoçar na casa de uma amiga.

- Que amiga mãe? – Eu não gostei muito disso, eu realmente estava planejando ter mais contato com pessoas, mas não tão rápido.

- Esme - Ela respondeu. - Lembra da moça que eu falei que comprou vários dos meus quadros? – Apenas acenei com a cabeça - Ela é nossa vizinha, mora na cobertura. Eu contei que você passaria suas férias aqui e ela achou que seria ótimo que almoçássemos juntas, já que ela tem uma filha da sua idade. – Renée percebeu que eu não estava gostando muito da ideia e continuou – Se você não gostar deles, nós não voltaremos lá enquanto você estiver aqui. Mas eu acho que você vai se divertir muito. Alice é um amor.

- Tudo bem, mãe. Que horas nós vamos? – Eu sabia que não teria escolha, portanto resolvi não discutir.

- Agora mesmo.

Ela deu um beijo em Phil me puxou pelo braço e foi andando em direção ao elevador.

- Mãe, o Phil não vai não? – Ela apenas balançou a cabeça dizendo que não. – Por que?

- Porque o marido de Esme está trabalhando hoje, e ele não vai ter muito para fazer lá já que só mulheres estarão presentes.

Minutos depois chegamos a cobertura.

Uma mulher branca de cabelos ondulados e de tom caramelado e pelo jeito muito simpática abriu a porta.

- Olá Renée. – Ela abriu um sorriso enquanto cumprimentava minha mãe. Ela dirigiu o olhar para mim. – Oi querida, você deve ser a Bella.

- Sou eu sim, muito prazer. – Estendi a mão para ela, que fez o mesmo, me cumprimentando.

- Entre, as meninas estão no quarto.

Eu e minha mãe entramos. Era um lugar muito bonito, decorado em tons pálidos que o deixava sofisticado. Sentei-me em um sofá branco na sala. Minha mãe me acompanhou.

- Eu vou chamar as meninas. – Esme disse e subiu as escadas.

Um minuto depois ela voltou, acompanhada por duas garotas. Uma era baixinha e de cabelo marrom espetado, tão branca quanto a mãe. Ela era muito bonita, entretanto a loira tinha uma beleza indescritível. Quando a vi, minha vontade foi de me esconder. Minha auto-estima foi no chão. Ela era linda a ponto de fazer uma modelo bem sucedida se sentir feia. Engoli em seco. Ela devia ser muito metida.

Felizmente eu estava errada.

- Bella, essas são Rosalie e Alice. – Esme nos apresentou sem tirar o sorriso simpático do rosto.

- Oi Bella – Alice disse e me abraçou antes de eu dizer qualquer coisa. – Muito prazer em te conhecer. Tenho certeza que seremos grandes amigas.

- Também acho Alice – Eu disse sorrindo. Ela era o tipo de pessoa que te fazia sorrir sem motivo.

- Parece que você já entrou pro clube Bella – Rosalie disse sorrindo pra mim, antes de me abraçar. Tive a impressão de que ela também era simpática.

- Agora já podemos comer? – Esme disse. – Antes que esfrie.

* * *

**E aí como ficou esse capitulo? Bom? Mais ou menos? Ruim? **

**Deixe uma review pra mim! por favor! ;-)**

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews Ana Krol, Elisandra, lyra Cullen e L. Potter Cullen **

**Eu estou esperando mais ta?**

**Campanha: Uma Review Para Carol! :-) (já disse que não sou boa com títulos rs)  
**

**Quem ta lendo, e não ta deixando review eu imploro: deixa uma reviewzinha pra mim vai?**

**Elas me ajudam a escrever, eu fico mais motivada... é serio!  
**


	6. Aviso!

**É só um aviso gente...**

**Eu já to escrevendo o próximo capitulo, mas queria avisar que só vou postar quando eu receber 6 reviews do capitulo anterior eu posto ta?**

**Beijinhus!  
**


	7. Agora eu vou viver

**Amores, mil desculpas!**

**Eu não pude postar essa semana me enrolei toda! Mas escrevi um capitulo bem grandinho pra voces xD**

**

* * *

**

O almoço foi incrivelmente bom. Tanto Esme quanto Rosalie e Alice foram muito simpáticas comigo. Por várias vezes me peguei sorrindo naturalmente, sem precisar me forçar para isso. Descobri um pouco sobre todas elas. Esme é mãe de Alice e de dois garotos que estavam no Alasca viajando. Ela é casada com Carlisle, que é médico. Eles são os Cullens. Rosalie Hale é amiga da família e seu irmão estava viajando com os irmãos de Alice. Contei para elas que eu estava morando em Forks e descobri que eles têm parentes em Port Angels, uma cidade perto de Forks.

Ficamos tanto tempo conversando que quando vimos já haviam se passado duas horas. Minha mãe e Esme foram lavar a louça e arrumar a cozinha e disseram que não precisávamos ajudar. Fui arrastada para o quarto de Alice, por ela e Rosalie. O quarto era branco com vários detalhes em tons de roxo ou rosa. O quarto era tão lindo quanto grande e o que mais me chamou atenção foi uma penteadeira e-nor-me com um espelho gigantesco.

Alice me puxou para um canto do quarto que era mais colorido, ali ficavam duas poltronas e pelo chão havia um tapete que parecia tão fofo que tive vontade de deitar em cima dele e das almofadas. Mas apenas me sentei ali e coloquei uma almofada no colo, ele era extremamente aconchegante como eu havia imaginado. Alice ligou a TV em um canal de clipes e se jogou ao meu lado no tapete. Rosalie sentou em uma das poltronas.

- E aí Bella, está gostando da cidade? – Rose puxou assunto.

- Na verdade, não conheci nada ainda. Contudo eu gosto muito de Sol e sem conhecê-la eu já gostei. - Sorri levemente.

- Sério que você não conheceu nada ainda? – Alice perguntou e eu acenei com a cabeça. – Olha, eu e Rose vamos fazer compras hoje, você poderia vir conosco. Roupa nunca é demais. E você conheceria o Shopping. –Alice abriu um sorriso que mostrava o quanto a idéia de fazer compras a animava.

- Eu não sei Alice, não tenho um cartão de crédito, nem nada assim. – Tentei me escusar, compras não era o tipo de coisa que me animava.

Alice fez um biquinho.

- Fala sério, Bella! Eu vou levar o meu cartão e você pode usá-lo comigo - Ela arregalou um pouco os olhos como se fosse uma criança querendo um brinquedo novo. – Vamos, por favooor!

Eu realmente queria dizer não, mas minha vontade evaporou. Eu tive a impressão de que Alice era o tipo de pessoa que sempre conseguia o que queria, pois não consegui imaginar alguém com coragem suficiente para dizer não a ela que parecia uma fadinha.

- Está bem – Me rendi.

- Ebaaaaaa!- Ela e Rosalie gritaram.

- Vamos falar com sua mãe. – Rosalie falou enquanto me puxava pelo braço seguida por Alice.

Quanto entramos na sala, minha mãe e Esme já estavam sentadas no sofá conversando. Elas não tiveram tempo de nos ouvir chegando porque Alice pulou no meio da sala e ficou quicando ao mesmo tempo em que falava.

- Tia Renée, deixa a Bella ir conosco ao shopping? – Alice olhou para minha mãe fazendo o mesmo olhar que havia feito para mim. – Nós vamos fazer compras e ela pre-ci-sa ir conosco! Deixaaaa! Por favooor!

- É tia! Deixa! Vai ser muito bom se Bella for conosco. – Rosalie completou.

Elas falaram tão rápido que minha mãe precisou de alguns segundos para responder.

- Bella vai fazer compras com vocês? – Ela falou como se estivesse falando com alguém que afirmava ter visto um ET e começou a rir. – Querida, você quer ir? – Ela me perguntou.

Alice me lançou o mesmo olhar brilhante, que faria o gatinho do filme Shreek 2 sentir inveja.

- Quero sim, mãe. – Falei derrotada.

Ela riu mais.

- Tudo bem. Podem ir. Você vai precisar de dinheiro, Bella?

- Não tia, a Alice vai passar no cartão dela. Depois a Bella paga. – Rosalie respondeu por mim.

- Tudo bem, então.

- Eu vou pegar as chaves do carro e já volto. – Alice saiu quicando em direção ao quarto.

- Mãe, posso falar com você um segundo? – Perguntei.

- Claro querida, vamos à cozinha. – Pelo jeito minha mãe passava bastante tempo ali. Ela e Esme pareciam se dar muito bem.

Na cozinha eu perguntei quanto eu poderia gastar, não queria estourar o orçamento dela. Eu sabia que Phil estava ganhando bem, mesmo assim a resposta dela me surpreendeu. Eu poderia comprar MUITA roupa com aquele dinheiro, o que seria bom. Eu estava mesmo precisando mudar o visual.

Fomos no carro de Alice. Era um carro amarelo e sofisticado, mas eu não sabia o nome. Eu nunca fui muito fã de carros. O percurso até o shopping foi muito rápido, a pé nós teríamos levado no máximo quinze minutos. Entretanto, eu era o desastre em pessoa, eu não iria reclamar de não precisar andar. Assim eu evitava tropeçar e possivelmente me ralar em uma queda, já que eu usava só um short e uma regata.

Estávamos dentro de uma loja escolhendo roupas para experimentar e conversando.

- Eu já estou morta de saudades do Jasper – Alice fingiu que ia chorar.

- E eu de Emmet- Rosalie imitou a cara de Alice.

Apesar de namorados não ser bem meu assunto preferido, eu estava curiosa.

- São os namorados de vocês? – Não consegui evitar a pergunta.

- Sim- elas responderam juntas.

- Jasper é irmão de Rosalie e meu namorado. Emmet é meu irmão e namorado de Rose. – Alice explicou. – Não é fofo? Somos cunhadas e amigas.

Ela sorriu e deu um breve abraço em Rose.

- Isso aumenta o tempo que tenho que te aturar. – Rosalie brincou.

Eu não queria pensar no porque disso ser tão familiar para mim. Não queria lembrar de Rachel e Rebecca. Já fazia tempo que não nos víamos, e isso era culpa minha. Mas eu não conseguia vê-las sem lembrar de Jacob. Ainda assim, fui injusta com elas. Senti um aperto no peito.

- Deve ser bom para sair, não é? Sempre os quatro. – Falei tentando fazê-las falar para que eu não pudesse pensar. Apesar de minhas frases não terem sentido.

Alice riu.

- Não somos só nós quatro não. Nós sempre carregamos Edward conosco – Rosalie explicou.

- Quem é Edward? – Eu precisava mantê-la falando.

- É meu irmão – respondeu Alice. - E ele não tem namorada desde que eu o conheço e isso já faz uns 17 anos. – Ela brincou. – Por isso a gente sempre sai com ele, pra ele não ficar sozinho.

- Ele é o chato de galocha. Nunca está a fim de ninguém. As vezes desconfio que ele é gay, Alice. – Rosalie fez uma cara de fofoca-boa-no-ar.

- Fala sério, Rose. Você sabe que não é isso. – Alice defendeu o irmão. – Ele só não achou a pessoa certa ainda, e não quer namorar só por namorar. Meu irmão é o cara!

Era possível notar o quanto Alice gostava do irmão só nessas poucas palavras.

- Então, por que ele não "fica" com ninguém?

- Ele "fica"... – Alice respondeu pensativa. – Às vezes.

- Hmhum... Claro. – Rosalie foi irônica, e eu não consegui deixar de rir com sua cara brincalhona e séria ao mesmo tempo. – Esse "às vezes" se refere as nossas férias no Alasca há quatro anos quando ele beijou a Tânya?

- Ah Rose! Deixa de ser chata. Ele também não gosta de ficar se agarrando com qualquer uma. - Alice disse.

Estávamos entrando nos provadores o que acabou com a conversa por uns minutos. Eu já havia esquecido completamente qualquer assunto que envolvesse Forks. Estava muito ocupada no momento, fazendo uma coisa que eu nunca imaginaria gostar um dia: compras. Comecei a tirar minhas roupas enquanto pensava um pouco sobre a conversa das meninas.

Não era da minha conta, mas eu achei o enigma interessante. Eu não conhecia nenhum garoto solteiro que não "ficasse" regularmente, não que eu conhecesse muitos garotos. Comecei a pensar nas possibilidades. Meu Deus! Desde quando eu era fofoqueira? Bem, isso não era fofoca. Eu não estava espalhando nada por aí, não é? Voltei à minha curiosidade. Primeira opção: Edward era mesmo gay e não queria contar nada a ninguém sobre isso, por vergonha, medo ou qualquer coisa assim. Isso seria interessante. Eu sempre imaginei como seria ter um amigo gay. Acho que eu iria gostar, assim eu ficaria perto de alguém do sexo masculino da minha idade sem ter medo de me machucar. Sorri com isso, enquanto vestia a blusa verde de alcinhas para ver como ficava. Segunda opção: Ele era MUITO FEIO e nenhuma garota o via como um futuro namorado, apesar de todo o dinheiro que ele provavelmente tinha. Terceira: ele era um gentleman perdido no tempo. Fala sério! Não existe coisa mais fofa que um garoto que não sai "ficando" com todo mundo porque ainda não encontrou a garota certa.

Eu saí do provado com um sorrisinho no rosto. Esse tipo de coisa não existe. Devia ser uma das dua primeiras opções. Se fosse a primeira seria legal, eu teria um amigo gay. Alice e Rosalie estavam se olhando no grande espelho em uma parede da loja, analisando suas roupas. Quando me viram deram dois gritinhos.

- Você está linda Bella. – Rose falou.

- Apesar de simples amei a roupa. Precisamos comprar só um biquíni e um chinelinho vermelho que vai ficar perfeito! Ah e claro, um colar. Já temos uma roupa para você ir à praia.

Ir à praia não era exatamente algo que me animava, mas as meninas estavam tão empolgadas que acabei me empolgando também. Olhei-me no espelho e eu até que estava bonita com a blusa verde, fina e de alcinhas e a saia Jeans curta. A roupa valorizava meu corpo magro.

- Vocês gostaram mesmo? – Senti meus olhos brilharem.

- Claro. Esse tom de verde ficou muito bom em você. Você vai levar – Alice ordenou.

Ficamos experimentando roupas por um tempo. Quando saímos da loja eu e Rosalie tínhamos seis sacolas de roupas e Alice tinha dez.

- Vamos guardar no carro e voltar – Alice sugeriu.

Nós seguimos para o estacionamento. E Rosalie voltou a falar sobre o irmão da Alice.

- Estou curiosa sobe o Edward. Será que ele é gay e fica escondendo isso feito o Ricky Martin? – Ela riu e eu também. Alice nos olhou de cara feia.

- Meu irmão não é gay Rosalie. Se ele fosse já teria contado. Lá em casa temos liberdade para isso, ele não teria motivo pra esconder.

- Mas que é estranho é. Ele é lindo e não beija ninguém há quatro anos.

Alice riu.

- Emmet vai gostar de saber que você tem uma queda pelo Edward.

- Rá! Rá! Rá! – Roselie riu ironicamente. – Até parece!

- Já que você está tão curiosa, por que não pergunta pra ele? – Me intrometi no assunto.

As duas riram como se eu tivesse contado uma piada.

- Está brincando? E se ele não for? Seria uma situação péssima. – Rosalie respondeu quando conseguiu parar de rir. – Nós precisamos de um plano. – Rosalie falou batendo o dedo indicador na bochecha como se estivesse pensando.

Chegamos ao carro amarelo de Alice e ela começou a guardar nossas coisas. Estávamos em silêncio, pensando. Se Edward fosse bonitinho, até que eu poderia tentar ficar com ele. No instante que o pensamento passou pela minha cabeça veio o choque. O que _eu _estava pensando? Eu nem conhecia o garoto! E mais, a ultima vez que eu havia beijado foi... doía pensar nisso, mas foi no dia em que terminei com Jake. Senti a dor voltar. Eu tinha que me distrair com algo. Felizmente Rosalie começou a falar.

- Tive uma idéia.

- Lá vem... – Alice murmurou, fechando o carro e sorrindo.

- Fala, que idéia? – Perguntei. Eu estava curiosa.

- Bella você é linda. E a gente pode te deixar mais linda ainda.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com o irmão da Alice ser gay? – Boiei!

Alice riu.

- Eu já entendi Rose. Pode funcionar, seria interessante. – Alice me lançou um olhar que eu não consegui decifrar.

- Meninas, vocês podem me explicar? Eu ainda não entendi.

- É o seguinte Bella: Você pode tentar ficar com o Edward. Assim poderemos descobrir se Rose tem razão.

- Hã? – Eu estava chocada! Ela era louca? Ou tinha ouvido meus pensamentos?

- Ah, Bella! Seria legal. O Edward está precisando de uma namorada, eu preciso concordar com a Rose. E já deu para ver que você é muito legal, apesar de estar sofrendo muito. – Alice falou.

Nós já estávamos dentro do shopping novamente.

-Hã? – EU quase gritei. Algumas pessoas olharam para minha cara.

- Bella, parte para outra. Quem sabe pensando em outras pessoas você esquece quem você precisa esquecer. – Rose disse como se eu já tivesse contado minha vida para ela.

- Hã? – Dessa vez eu gritei.

Como assim? Como elas sabiam que eu estava sofrendo. Eu não tinha falado nada com ninguém. Eu estava fingindo tão bem. Na verdade, hoje eu nem estava fingindo. Como elas sabiam que eu estava sofrendo e COMO elas sabia que era por _alguém_? Eu estava me divertindo tanto hoje, _como_ elas notaram?

Sentamos numa mesa na praça de alimentação.

- Bella, você é muito transparente – Alice disse. – Não se ofenda, por favor. Isso não é ruim. Mas eu e Rose sabemos identificar os sinais que mostram que alguém não está bem. E pelo que sei, no geral está tudo bem com você. Então, só pode ser por causa de um garoto. Acertei?

Eu ainda estava chocada, mas consegui respondê-la.

- S-sim – eu estava tremendo muito, lembrar de Jake doía, falar sobre ele mais ainda.

- Ai Alice, olha como ela está. – Rosalie disse. – Vamos esquecer esse assunto, deixar esse clima de lado, a menos que você queira conversar Bella.

Só balancei a cabeça para dizer que não.

- Então ta. Vamos comer. – Alice voltou a se empolgar, espantando o clima ruim. – O que vocês vão querer?

- Eu acho que vou ficar com a salada. – Emmet volta em três dias. Eu tenho que estar linda e eu exagerei no fim de semana – Ela fez uma carinha de culpa.

- Eu vou querer um hambúrguer – eu disse. - E suco de uva.

- Tá, eu vou trazer. – Alice levantou e olhou para Rose. – Um chá gelado?

Rose apenas sorriu e Alice saiu quicando para comprar nosso lanche.

- Ah Bella! Você precisa concordar. Seria legal o Edward se apaixonando. Às vezes é chato sair com ele sem ninguém sabia?

- Rose eu não sou exatamente uma garota atirada. – Ela riu e eu também. – Na verdade eu não sei nem usar maquiagem, como vou conquistar um garoto? Eu sou um desastre.

Ela colocou a mão em meus ombros me forçando a olhá-la.

- Ai sua bobinha! Eu e Allie podemos te ensinar. E além do mais você é linda! Aposto que até sem maquiagem consegue conquistar alguém. – Ela sorriu.

- Rose, mesmo que eu concorde, um de nós pode sair machucado. Eu nem conheço ele.

- Por isso mesmo. Devia tentar conhecer. – Alice estava de volta e começou a colocar os lanches na mesa enquanto Rose falava.- Eu perdi a conta de quantos garotos quase quebraram o pescoço te olhando hoje, Bella. Não é Allie?

- Normal. Nós somos muito gatas! – Alice se sentiu. – O que eu perdi?

- Nada de mais. Estou tentando convencer Bella a beijar Edward.

- Gente, o garoto não beija ninguém há quatro anos. Por que ele iria querer me beijar?

- Hmmmmm... – Elas fizeram juntas e em um tom que me deixou vermelha

- Você prestou bastante atenção, hein? – Rose falou com um risinho.

Corei violentamente.

- Mais um motivo: Você está interessada. – Alice disse semi-serrando os olhos, mas rindo.

- Ah meninas, não sei. Isso pode dar zebra.

- Seria legal Bella.

- Rose tem razão, mas você não quer. – Alice pensou um pouco. – Vamos fazer assim: Os meninos voltam em três dias. Quando eles chegarem nós tocaremos no assunto novamente, tudo bem?

- Sim – eu respondi. – O que eles estão fazendo no Alasca? – Eu estava me perguntando quem seria louco de passar as férias no frio do Alasca.

- Eu tenho parentes lá também. – Alice respondeu-me. – E os garotos amam snowboarding e esquiar. Eles sempre vão para lá essa época do ano.

Quando acabamos de comer voltamos a comprar roupas. Quando saí de lá tive certeza de que não precisaria repetir nenhuma peça de roupa se não quisesse, porque eu havia comprado roupas suficientes para toda minha vida. O que me intrigou foi que eu sempre odiei comprar roupas, e pela primeira vez na vida, eu não me incomodei. Na verdade eu me diverti.

Deixamos Rose no prédio dela, que ficava na rua de trás do prédio de minha mãe.

Quando entrei no apartamento eram 11:30. Minha mãe e Phil estavam abraçados no sofá assistindo TV. Tentei não pensar no que a cena me lembrava. Meu dia estava sendo muito bom e eu não queria estragar tudo pensando em Jacob. Deixei as minhas sacolas de roupas no chão.

- Oi querida! – Minha mãe levantou e me abraçou. – Como foi sair com as meninas?

- Por incrível que pareça, foi muito bom! Rose e Allie são muito legais. Acho que elas serão boas amigas. – Eu sorri. – E nada como o clima quente da Flórida.

- Amanhã nós podemos ir à praia para você curtir o sol – propôs Phil. – Carlisle não trabalha amanhã pelo que sei, nós podíamos chamar a família dele.

- Seria ótimo. – Renée se empolgou.

Ir a praia não me traria boas lembranças, mas passar o dia no sol era tentador. E as meninas já estavam pretendendo algo assim mesmo.

- Pode ser – concordei. – Mãe, eu estou completamente exausta! Nós andamos muito. Eu vou dormir, ta?

- Claro, querida.

Ela me deu um beijo no rosto e voltou a sentar no sofá. Eu fui pra meu quarto. Coloquei as roupas dentro do guarda-roupa, sem me preocupar em tirá-las das sacolas. Tomei um banho quente, coloquei um baby-doll e deitei, pronta para enfrentar a dor e o chora que eu já estava acostumada antes de dormir. Mas para minha surpresa, eu deitei e dormi. Um sono tranqüilo como o da noite anterior.

Miami estava me deixando diferente

Acordei com o sol em meu rosto. Foi maravilhoso. Não consegui imaginar uma forma melhor de acordar. A não ser que Jacob... Não! Eu estava na Flórida. Bem longe de Forks, eu não ia estragar nada. Estava tudo sendo tão bom. Não podia ficar pensando em Jacob.

Claro que apenas a pequena lembrança me fez sentir um buraco dentro de mim, só que eu já era forte o suficiente para suportá-lo.

Cheguei até a janela que dava para o mar. Por ser enorme, ela me dava um ótima visão da praia. Era incrivelmente linda, me deixou sem ar. Aquela praia era tão linda quanto a de La Push, mas a beleza era completamente diferente. Essa era muito mais ensolarada.

Já havia algumas pessoas na praia. Umas estavam apenas tomando sol, outras jogando alguma coisa, ainda outras no mar. E para meu desespero, num banco quase em frente à minha janela havia um casal. Um garoto moreno e forte de cabelos pretos e uma garota branca (não quase transparente como eu) e cabelos morenos. Eles se beijavam, com tanta paixão que parecia que se esqueciam de onde estavam, o mundo poderia acabar e eles não notariam, ou sequer se importariam.

Aquilo foi muito para mim!

Senti o buraco forte como não sentia já havia algum tempo, a dor rasgando o resto de mim. Cambaleei em direção a minha cama, porém eu não tinha condições de chegar até lá. Tropecei em algo e caí de joelhos chorando. O dejavú em minha cabeça só piorou tudo. Eu já estava chorando e agora tinha vontade de gritar. Eu precisava de um travesseiro para abafar o choro descontrolado que se formava em minha garganta. Consegui me arrastar até perto da cama, mas eu não tinha força suficiente para subir. Encostei-me nela e peguei dois travesseiros. Abracei-me a eles para que minha mãe não escutasse meu choro e também esperando que ele colasse as partes soltas dentro de mim. Eu já tinha perdido o controle. As lágrimas caiam com muita rapidez.

Eu estava chorando tanto que não percebi a porta se abrindo.

- Acorda dorminhoca! – Alice e Rose gritaram juntas.

- Ah MEU DEUS! Você está chorando Bella. – Alice se desesperou e veio me abraçar. – Calma, calma amiga.

As duas me abraçaram e eu não tinha controle nenhum sobre meu choro. Eu soluçava alto no braço das minhas duas amigas.

Era estranho chorar nos braços de alguém. Miami estava me mudando completamente.

Ficamos assim durante um tempo. Elas não falaram nada só me abraçaram e foi bom não chorar sozinha. Tão bom quanto chorar com minha mãe, só diferente. Elas pareciam ser o tipo de amigas que eu podia contar para tudo.

Lentamente o choro foi cessando e eu fui conseguindo me controlar. O buraco e a dor não foram embora, mas eu voltei a ser forte o suficiente para suportá-los.

**/Alice's Pov/**

Eu e Rose estávamos pensando em ir à praia (falando assim parece até que é longe, quando na verdade era só atravessar a rua), como tínhamos comentado com Bella. O dia anterior havia sido maravilhoso. É claro que nós notamos que ela sofria por alguém. Ela nos deu todos os sinais, mesmo sem saber disso. Se não fosse algo sério teria sido hilário ver a cara dela quando nós nos referimos ao fato como se ela já tivesse nos contado. Mas o fato dói que, Bella já era uma amiga, tanto para mim quando para Rose. Até porque Renée não parava de falar nela, eu já sabia metade de sua vida antes de conhecê-la.

Resolvemos passar no apartamento de Bella e chamá-la. Para a nossa surpresa, uma hora da tarde ela ainda estava dormindo.

Renée nos deixou acordá-la, já que ela também estava querendo sair e pegar um sol.

Entramos gritando para animá-la.

- Acorda dorminhoca! – Eu e Rose gritamos.

Quase tive um troço quando vi que ela estava chorando. Ela estava no chão abraçando um travesseiro em soluçando. Eu podia "ver" que ela estava em pedaços por dentro. Quem a magoou não economizou esforços.

- Ah MEU DEUS! Você está chorando Bella. – Eu não consegui conter o desespero. Corri pelo quarto sem pensar duas vezes e a abracei, fui seguida por Rose. – Calma, calma amiga.- Sussurrei.

Ficamos assim, as três abraçadas como amigas de infância por um bom tempo, mas não exatamente quanto. Não falamos nada, apenas escutamos os soluços desesperados de Bella que ao poucos foi diminuindo, até que ela conseguiu se controlar e parou de chorar.

- Vamos sentar aqui- Rose falou ao mesmo tempo em que nos puxava para cama de Bella, que era espaçosa e nos acomodou muito bem.

Rose sentou encostando as costas na cabeceira da cama. Eu e Bella a imitamos. Ela estava com um olhar que devia ser o mesmo que o meu, querendo ajudar, mas de mão atadas.

- Você quer conversar Bella? Talvez nós possamos lhe ajudar. – Rose continuou.

- Não, não podem. – Sussurrou Bella. – Mas eu vou contar o que aconteceu para vocês. Já as considero grandes amigas.

O sentimento era mútuo.

Bella nos contou tudo. Desde quando achava que Jacob a amava, o início do namoro, sua felicidade naquela época e como tudo acabou. Ela deixou algumas lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto, mas deu para ver que ela tinha o controle sobre si novamente.

Eu tive vontade de matar o Jacob. Bella podia ser a pior namorada do mundo (e estava claro que ela não era!) que ele não teria o direito de fazer isso. Eu não conseguia imaginar a dor de Bella, pensei em como seria se Jasper fizesse isso, mas logo afugentei o pensamento, a dor que vinha com ele era insuportável. Como Bella conseguiu passar por isso sozinha? Com certeza ela estava se tornando uma pessoa forte, mas também um pouco traumatizada. Eu não conseguia acreditar em como alguém podia ser tão mal-caráter para trair a namorada e não dizer nada quando foi descoberto. Como ele pôde apenas ir embora?

Não fiquei admirada por Bella não ter contado para as irmãs dele o ocorrido. Ela não quis magoá-las. Ainda assim, fora uma injustiça para com elas. No entanto, não era hora de falar sobre isso. Eu percebi que Bella precisava de umas injeções de auto-estima, comprar roupa não fora suficiente. Até porque o caso não era superficial. Era ainda amava o tal idiota-Jacob e isso não era bom.

Assim que Bella terminou de nos contar, eu e Rose estávamos chocadas. Precisamos de uns minutos antes de falar algo que não fosse: "Ca-ra-ca!" ou "Que idiota!". Rose foi a primeira a falar uma frase inteira.

- Eu já sei do que você precisa. – Ela olhou para Bella com carinho. – Eu nunca passei exatamente por isso, mas antes de conhecer Emmet, eu namorava um cara, o Royce e ele terminou comigo. Fiquei desolada por meses, até que percebi que o que eu precisava era estar bem comigo mesma, fazer amizades e curtir ao máximo a vida. E é isso que você precisa Bella. Você é forte! Aguentou tudo isso sozinha até agora. Você consegue fazer isso. E nada melhor que começar com uma festa do pijama. Nós podemos chamar mais meninas ou fazer uma só para nós três. O que você prefere?

Bella colocou um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Sua expressão dizia que ela concordava com Rose e estava disposta a mudar as coisas.

Eu sorri também, a idéia da festa do pijama me animou.

- Eu nunca achei que fosse participar de uma festa do pijama um dia. – Ela riu – Mas amei a idéia, e acho que só nós três seria melhor.

- Vai ser ótimo! – Eu deixei a empolgação me dominar. – Podemos comer chocolate, dançar, nos maquiar e tirar fotos. – Eu comecei a quicar em cima da cama.

Enquanto eu falava ouvimos umas batidas na porta e Renée entrou.

- Vocês desistiram da praia? Já fazem duas horas que entraram nesse quarto.

- Não tia – Eu respondi. – Nós já vamos. Só preciso arrumar a Bella. – Sorri abertamente com a idéia, Bella seria minha Barbie pessoal.

- Lá vem – Bella revirou os olhos e Rose riu.

- Nós vamos ficar aqui em frente mesmo é só vocês descerem. Eu já estou indo.

Renée abraçou bella e saiu.

- Bem, vamos te arrumar – Rose disse para Bella.

- Ah, gente! – Bella resmundou.

- Ah nada. – Eu disse. – Cadê suas roupas?

- Devem estar dentro do guarda-roupa – Ela disse soltando um suspiro, se rendendo.

Eu não consegui deixar de rir. Abri seu guarda-roupa e achei as roupas ainda dentro das sacolas. Procurei a saia jeans clara e a blusa de alcinha verde escura, que era simples e bonita. Peguei o biquíni vermelho e o chinelinho da mesma cor. Joguei tudo em cima da cam.

- Alice, preciso de um banho antes.

- Fala sério, bella. Nós vamos para a praia. Vamos nadar. – Rose disse.

- Não adianta. Eu deixo vocês me arrumarem, mas vou tomar um banho antes. – Ela disse.

- Ta bom, ta bom. Mas seja rápida. – Eu praticamente ordenei.

Enquanto Bella tomava banho, eu e Rose ficamos pensando em como arrumaríamos o cabelo dela. Optamos por uma trança de lado.

Quando Bella saiu do banheiro, já com a roupa que eu havia escolhido, Rose fez a trança nela. Passei um gloss quase transparente nos lábios dela. Lembrei do cordãozinho colocorido que eu havia comprado com Bella no dia anterior. Não foi difícil achá-lo e Bella o colocou.

Por fim, meia hora depois de Renée ter nos chamado nós já estávamos descendo. Tempo Record. E estávamos lindas!

**/Bella's POV/**

O resto do dia foi divertido. Às vezes eu lembrava de Jake, ,mas as meninas estavam sempre por perto zoando e eu logo esquecia. Descobri que existem outros garotos no mundo. E em Miami eles eram lindos. Entretanto, só olhei. Isso para mim já era um grande progresso, já que antes eu só enxergava Jacob.

À noite fizemos a mini festa do pijama. E foi muito mais legal do que eu achei que seria. Eu fui novamente a Barbie cobaia, mas dessa vez foi divertido. Tiramos milhares de fotos e eu amei a maioria. Eu estava começando a me sentir bem comigo mesma.

Depois da sessão de fotos, Alice deu a idéia de dançarmos. No inicio eu não gostei, eu não tinha coordenação motora suficiente, mas Allie e Rose me ensinam um pouco e no final eu acabei gostando.

Antes de dormir assistimos uma comedia. Eu ri como nunca, não por causa do filme, mas sim porque as meninas não paravam de zoar os atores.

Eu nunca imaginei que uma noite com amigas pudesse ser tão revigorante.

No dia seguinte acordamos bem tarde. Depois de comermos Allie nos puxou de novo para seu quarto. Depois para seu banheiro. Ficamos horas nos produzindo. Quer dizer as meninas se arrumaram e depois me arrumaram, porque eu ainda estava aprendendo a passar o batom.

Fomos a festa na casa de um casal: Bree e Diego, se me lembro bem.

As meninas quiseram me arrastar para a pista de dança (improvisada no meio da sala) logo no iníco, dizendo que eu havia dançado bem no dia anterior. Eu não quis. Entretanto, quando começou a tocar a música Tik Tok da Kesha eu não resisti. O ritmo era muito empolgante. Fui para pista e só saía quando precisava beber alguma coisa.

Eu nunca havia me divertido tanto. Miami estava me deixando diferente. E eu amava isso.

Por fim, às três da manhã, fomos embora. A festa ainda estava bombando, mas Rose queria dormir porque Emmet chegaria no dia seguinte e ela precisava estar impecável.

Acordei com Alice me cutucando.

- Ai Allie. Eu quero dormir – reclamei.

- Bella, eu preciso buscar os meninos no aeroporto.

- Pode ir. Eu fico aqui – disse me cobrindo com o lençol.

Ela me descobriu.

- Ah não! Você vai comigo. Eu não quero ir sozinha.

- Por que você não chama a Rose?

- Porque ela está em seu "sono de beleza" – ela fez aspas com o dedo. – Se eu acordá-la ela arranca meu pescoço. E meu pai e minha mãe estão trabalhando. Vamos Bella.

- Tá bom – comecei a me levantar.

- Toma. – Ela jogou umas roupas em cima de mim. – Veste isso.

Nós trocamos de roupa. Estávamos simples. Eu com uma regata azul marinho e com um short nude. Alice com uma blusa Pink e uma saia cinza.

Ela fez uma trança em meus cabelos e fomos.

Ficamos esperando onde ela havia marcado com os meninos. Em uma lanchonete dentro do aeroporto.

- Eu estou com tanta saudade de Jasper – Ela choramingou.

- Imagino – eu disse. – Quanto tempo tem que eles estão lá?

- Uma semana. Mas nós estamos sempre juntos, pra mim uma semana é muito tempo.

E então eu o vi. Acompanhado de mais dois garotos a alguns metros de distancia estava um garoto branco de cabelos cor de bronze e bagunçados. Ele era o garoto mais lindo que eu já tinha visto.

Algo inesperado aconteceu. Meu coração acelerou e eu corei.

* * *

**E aí? O que acharam? Bom? Ruim? Mais ou menos?**

**Deixem REVIEWS!**

**Respondendo:**

**Elisandra** : **Qualquer dúvida é só perguntar!**

**lyra Cullen : Desculpa a demora flor. Fico MUITO feliz que voce esteja gostando :D**

**aninhacullen : Vou tentar postar mais rapido dessa vez. Continue comentando! :D**

**bruna estevs : infelizmente nao foi na escola que a Bella conheceu o Edward... mas o que voce achou de ser no aeroporto?**

**Raquel: Sabe que eu nem percebi que estava invertendo? Eu peguei algumas coisas que aconteceram comigo, acrecentei outra e no final voce tem razao acabei invertendo rsrsrs**

**Natyy-Cullen: Pronto flor, finalmente a Bella viu o Edward**

**Sunny Munroe**

**Muito obrigada pelas tres reviews linda! Amei todas elas continue lendo xD**

_GEnte eu vi Eclipse... AMEI! Eu nao consigo me decidir, Jake ou Edward? aaiiii amo os dois, rs_

_Ah, voces jah leram a segunda vida de Bree? Tudo neh?_

_Uma pergunta: no story traffic tem "hits" alguem me explica o que é?  
_

**_Eu posto o próximo capitulo a partir de 7 reviews ta?_**

**_Gente eu aceito review de que nao tem conta._**

**_Beijos galera!  
_**


	8. Desde quando meu coração acelera?

_**Gente eu postei esse capitulo, ele não está muito grande, mas é que eu queria postar logo. Mas ele não tá muito bom porque eu estou com uma crise de criatividade, não vem nada de legal pra cabeça, rs. Mas espero que gostem mesmo assim, já estou escrevendo o próximo capitulo. Não se esqueçam, Reviews me motivam! :D**_

**MENINAS MUITO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS! AMEI TODAS ELAS!**

Respondendo as Reviews.

**Raquel:** _Flor, que bom que você está gostando, vou atualizar o mais rápido possível! Continue deixando reviews ta? Beijocas!_

**Lexi**: _Que bom que você gostou linda! Nesse capitulo voce vai ver o que o Edward achou da Bella :D_

**carolshuxa**: _Pronto flor, nesse capitulo você vai ver, ou melhor ler, rs, como foi o encontro deles, quer dizer um pedaço, rs_.

**Inaclara**: _É mais ou menos isso mesmo flor, paixão a primeira vista. rsrs_

**L. Potter Cullen**_: Finalmente o Edward neh? rs_

_Agora temos um capitulo só dele!_

**Gabi.C :** _Que bom que voce esta gostando flor! Estou postando o mais rápido que consigo!_

**SahCherryBomb:** _AH MEU DEUS! Voce esta gostando da minha fic, rs. Que bom, que boM! Fico muito feliz com isso. rsrs. Fiz como você parei no momento crítico da historia, rsrsrs. bjus flor._

**Sunny Munroe**_**:** Estou sendo ameaçada por não postar?_

_QUE TUUUUUDO! Alguém gosta da minha fic a ponto de me ameçar! uhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_

_amei a review flor! OBRIGADDAAA!  
_

**Melanie Masen**: _Que bom que você está gostando linda! Continue lendo e deixando reviews ta?_

**Gente, eu não escrevi mais nesse capitulo porque preciso ir estudar pra prova do curso ta? Mas já tem um pedaço do proximo pronto, só que no caderno, tenho que digitar ainda :(.**

**Aproveitem a leitura!  
**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

A viagem para o Alasca tinha sido legal. É claro que seria muito melhor se minha prima não morasse ao lado de Tanya e não fosse sua melhora amiga. Desde sempre ficar ao lado de Tanya não era exatamente agradável, mas há quatro anos isso se tornou insuportável.

Vou contar brevemente o que aconteceu.

Os meninos já implicavam comigo porque eu nunca tinha beijado ninguém, então naquele ano eu decidi acabar com isso. Tanya sempre me importunava. Ela me cantava em qualquer hora ou lugar. Ela era linda, tenho que admitir. Por fim, decidi lhe dar uma chance. No ultimo das férias eu a beijei. Ela beijava bem, e apesar da minha inexperiência o beijo foi muito bom. Eu poderia beijá-la por bastante tempo.

Como um cavalheiro, quando o beijo acabou, perguntei se ela queria namorar comigo. Eu não era exatamente apaixonado por ela, mas ela beijava bem e era bonita – eu estava sobre o efeito do meu primeiro beijo ainda, até por que Tanya não faz meu tipo, na verdade, ninguém faz meu tipo. Na hora eu pensei que ter uma namorada poderia ser legal.

Naquele instante Tanya sorriu como uma criança que ganhara um brinquedo novo.

- É claro Edward – ela disse e me beijou de novo.

Naquela noite nós saímos e nos beijamos muito. Foi bom, eu estava começando a gostar de beijar, e agora tinha minha namorada, que só veria nas férias. O que por um lado seria bom, afinal eu não estava disposto a deixar nada de lado por ela. Eu tinha uma vida.

Alguns meses se passaram e nos falávamos sempre, pela internet ou por telefone. Até que uns três meses depois eu conversei com Kate e ela me disse que Tanya estava me traindo. E que eu precisava partir pra outra. Preciso confessar, fiquei chateado... Muito chateado. Entretanto, segui em frente. Eu não era apaixonado por Tanya ela era mais como uma amiga mesmo. Eu não tinha perdido muita coisa e além do mais, exceto por Kate, ninguém sabia do nosso "namoro". Não sei por que decidimos não contar, e para mim foi a melhor coisa.

O fato é: não quero um relacionamento nem tão cedo. As garotas que conheço são legais, mas melosas de mais. Acho que ainda não encontrei ninguém especial, e suspeito que não encontre. E francamente, por mim, isso pode esperar, ao menos pelos próximos dez anos. Assim terei tempo de melhorar minha música e fazer medicina. Mesmo quando namorava Tanya não ficava o dia todo pensando nela. Na verdade, eu quase não pensava nela, só quando ligava ou coisa parecida. O único problema é que Tanya ainda queria "ficar" comigo. Hmpf! Ela me perturbava sempre que possível.

Porém, eu não a deixaria atrapalhar minha diversão. Por isso, sempre viajava para casa de meus tios com Emmet e Jasper. Era bom para passar um tempo com elas. O Alasca era o único lugar em que eles esqueciam suas "namoradas perfeitas". Eu nunca consegui entender porque Emm e Rose e Jazz e Allie nunca se desgrudam. Às vezes, ou melhor, sempre dá nojo.

Passei as horas no avião, tentando criar uma nova melodia. Não tive sucesso. E Jasper e Emmet dormiam.

Quando finalmente chegamos ao aeroporto, pegamos nossas bagagens e fomos em direção a lanchonete onde Alice devia estar nos esperando.

Ela estava sentada em uma mesa com uma menina de cabelos castanho-avermelhados. Assim que nos viu Alice levantou e correu em nossa direção agarrando Jasper, ao mesmo tempo em que ele a agarrava. A partir daí, a cena ficou nojenta. A garota, que havia levantado o rosto e olhado para Alice, corou - ou ela já estava corada? Não sei – e abaixou a cabeça como se estivesse doente, assim que Alice e Jasper começaram a se beijar.

Tive um impulso de ir lá perguntar se ela estava bem. E se ela estivesse doente? Fiquei incomodado com o jeito em que ela olhava para as mãos como se estivesse sofrendo e quisesse correr dali. Senti vontade de ir até lá e abraçá-la, um abraço sempre melhora as coisas quem sabe... Espere aí! Abraçá-la? O que EU estou pensando? Eu nem a conheço! Acho que foram as horas no avião. Só pode!

Percebi que já havia dado dois passos em sua direção. Eu devia estar com algum problema! Lembrar depois: Nunca vou andar de avião sozinho, porque eu perco a noção depois.

Saí de meus pensamentos com um pigarro alto de Emm. Olhei para ele e então para Alice e Jazz, que estavam se desgrudando, envergonhados. Se eu não estivesse tão confuso comigo mesmo, eu teria rido da cena.

- Se vocês não repararam, estão em um local público – Alice corou. – E Jasper, você está agarrando a MINHA IRMÃ, na minha frente. Não deveria ser um pouco discreto? – Jasper corou e eu não contive o riso.

Emmet, dando lição de mora? Háhá!

- Como se você fosse um santo com a Rosalie – entrei em defesa dos "dois pombinhos".

Alice e Jasper sorriram um pouquinho, menos envergonhados.

- Pô Edward! Você estragou a cena. Eles estavam corando!

- Eu vou me lembrar disso – Jasper ameaçou e eu sorri.

- Tá gente, chega! Vamos? Eu quero apresentar uma pessoa a vocês.

Alice puxou Jasper pela mão. Eu e Emm os seguimos. Alice parou na mesa em que estava uns minutos antes. A garota ainda estava lá, e não pareceu ter nos ouvido chegar. Alice soltou a mão de Jasper, deu a volta na mesa e abraçou a garota pelas costas.

- Ah Bella! – Ela falou como se fosse uma criança pedindo desculpas. – Eu sinto muito. Eu deveria saber que... – Ela parou, como se pensasse melhor em suas palavras, ou quisesse esconder algo de nós. – Como você está? – Será que ela estava mesmo doente? E por que isso me preocupava tanto? - Tem algo que...

- Allie – A garota levantou o rosto e virou um pouco para Alice.

Meu coração disparou. Senti meus olhos se arregalarem um pouco de surpresa, mas controlei a expressão. Desde quando meu coração dispara, só por ver uma garota bonita? Mesmo que ela não fosse só bonita, e sim a garota mais linda que eu já havia visto na vida. Ela tinha uma beleza encantadora.

Ela estava com a expressão de alguém que havia perdido algo muito importante. Será que alguém da família dela morreu? Ela parecia estar sentindo dor.

- Eu estou bem Allie. Não precisa se preocupar.

Aprendi uma coisa sobre ela com essas palavras: Ela mentia MUITO mal. Era possível ver as lágrimas em seus olhos. Senti vontade de estar no lugar de Alice abraçando-a.

Aquela garota era um pecado, principalmente com aquela blusa azul, que mostrava bem as curvas de seu corpo e não era vulgar. DÁ UM TEMPO EDWARD! Eu queria gritar para mim. Eu não fico olhando as curvas do corpo de uma menina! Desde quando eu faço isso? Esse aeroporto – ou essa garota - está me enlouquecendo.

- Então ta – Alice respondeu por fim.

Ela puxou a garota pela mão para que ela ficasse de pé.

Emmet passou por mim e abraçou a garota.

- Muito prazer Bella, sou Emmet – a garota arregalou os olhos enquanto Emmet a abraçava, ela estava assustada. Até EU estava assustado. Por que ele a estava abraçando? Eu que deveria abraçá-la, não ele. Ele a soltou, como se ouvisse meus pensamentos. – Sou namorado de Rose e ela me falou muito, acredite, muito mesmo de você.

A garota estava desnorteada, ainda assim sorriu. Simpática.

- O prazer é meu, Emmet.

- Eu sou o Jasper. Namorado da Alice – ele disse ao mesmo tempo em que estendia a mão para a garota e abraçava a cintura da minha irmã. – Muito prazer em conhecê-la. Alice falou muito de você.

A garota estendeu a mão e cumprimentou Jasper. POR QUE ELA JÁ SABIAM QUEM ELA ERA? Não, eu não estou com ciúmes. Nem a conheço, droga! Mas vou conhecer. O pensamento me fez sorrir. Desde quando eu sou bipolar?

- Ela falou é?- A garota perguntou, sorrindo para Alice.

Pelo jeito, ela ainda não me notara aqui. Ó-t-i-m-o!

- Claro, eu tinha de contar ao meu namorado sobre minha Barbie-cobaia.

As duas riram.

- Acho que o único que não ouviu falar de você aqui, é o Edward – Alice falou.

Uhu! Finalmente alguém se lembrou que eu existo.

A garota corou novamente antes de me olhar. Quando nossos olhos se encontraram ela corou mais ainda. Eu queria perguntar o que ela estava pensando. Eu precisava saber o que ela estava pensando!

- Edward, essa é Bella, filha de Renée. Ela está passando as férias aqui. – Alice disse.

Será que ela mora longe? A pergunta martelou em minha cabeça.

Sorri e estendi a mão para Bella.

- Muito prazer. Sou Edward Cullen.

A garota também sorriu e timidamente estendeu a mão. Ela estava... tremendo?

Assim que nossas mãos se tocaram senti uma corrente elétrica entre nós. Tive vontade de abraçá-la. Rodear aquela cintura em meus braços e deixá-la ali, poder ficar abraçado com ela seria ótimo. EDWARD CULLEN! VOCÊ PRECISA PARAR COM ISSO!

Ela olhava para nossas mãos e mordeu os lábios enquanto nossas mãos se soltavam. Aquilo me tirou de mim. Tive vontade de abraçá-la – isso não é novidade eu sei- e beijá-la . Eu queria MUITO provar aqueles lábios, que pareciam macios e perfeitos.

Esses pensamentos duraram apenas um segundo, mas me deixaram cheio de perguntas na cabeça.

Desde quando meu coração acelera?

Desde quando eu sinto vontade de abraçar uma garota que eu mal conheço?

Desde quando eu sinto uma corrente elétrica por apertar a mão de alguém?

Desde quando eu sinto uma corrente elétrica sem tocar num fio desencapado?

Desde quando eu sinto vontade de BEIJAR UMA ESTRANHA? E fico _MUITO, MUITO FRUSTRADO_ por não fazer isso?

- Vamos galera? Estou com saudade da minha ursinha. – Se eu não estivesse com tanta coisa na cabeça eu teria rido tal como Bella, Jasper e Alice. Mas eu não estava prestando muita atenção.

Os segui até o Porshe amarelo de Alice. Guardamos nossas bagagens e entramos. Alice e Jasper na frente e Emmet atrás de Jasper. Odeio sentar no meio, mas sou um cavalheiro, portanto cedi meu o lugar atrás de Alice, e na janela, para Bella.

No caminho para casa, a corrente elétrica que zunia entre eu e Bella se intensificou. O contato de nossas pernas, por estarmos muito próximos no banco de trás do carro, não ajudou. Tive vontade de estender a mão e tocar seu rosto. Ela não olhava em meu rosto com eu olhava o dela. Ela parecia concentrada na estrada.

Não dava para suportar eu tinha de fazer algo. Resolvi puxar assunto.

- Você é de onde? – Pergunta idiota, eu sei.

Mas o que mais eu poderia perguntar? Olha Bella, você é a garota mais linda que eu já vi na vida. Você acredita em amor à primeira vista? Pois eu não, mas acho que estou me apaixonando por você a cada segundo que passa, e estou morrendo de vontade de te beijar. Eu posso? É seria ótimo para quebrar o gelo. E também minhas chances de algo sério com ela. Chances de algo sério? Quem é essa garota e o que fez comigo?

Bella olhou para mim e eu sorri levemente. Ela pareceu perder o foco por alguns segundos e então respondeu:

- F- Forks.

Droga! Ela mora longe!

- É em Washington, não é?

- Sim, é uma cidadezinha bem pequena – ela disse com um sorriso.

- Eu sei, meu tio Aro mora em Port Angels. Eu já o visitei algumas vezes. Chove muito lá não é?

- Sim.

- E você não gosta muito dessa parte, não é? – Adivinhei pela sua expressão.

- Não – ela riu baixinho. – Mas já acostumei. Vale a pena quando você tem uma praia como La Push por perto.

Ela abaixou o olhar como se isso fosse algo ruim e não bom.

- Eu fui algumas vezes lá com meus primos, Alec e Jane. Pelo que me lembro é uma praia muito bonita mesmo.

- Ela apenas sorriu. Senti que o assunto não lhe agradou muito, então mudei o rumo da convera.

- E você e Alice, já se conheciam?

Emmet estava roncando ao meu lado – não sei como alguém consegue dormir tanto-, Alice e Jasper mantinham uma conversa quase particular. Portanto fiquei conversando com Bella até chegarmos ao meu prédio.

- Allie, eu vou para o apartamento da minha mãe, ta? Estou morrendo de sono.

Um segundo. A mãe dela mora no mesmo prédio que eu? Eba! Mas eu não queria que ela fosse.

- Sua mãe me ligou cedo e disse que foi ver o treino de Phil. Você vai subir conosco. – Alice não perguntou, ela simplesmente disse como verdade absoluta.

Anãzinha mandona. Amo minha irmã. Ri com o pensamento.

- O que foi? – Emmet perguntou baixo o suficiente para que ninguém ouvisse.

- Nada.

- Está muito animadinho mano, será por causa da Bella? Afinal, qual foi a ultima vez que você puxou papo com uma garota?

Ele não estava dormindo?

- Pára de encher Emm!

- Ui! Nervosinho – Emmet disse, com um jeito gay.

Só revirei os olhos.

* * *

E aí como ficou? Deixe uma review disendo se gostaram ou não**.**

**Segredinho: Eu ía desistir da fic, porque estou sem tempo, mas graças as reviews eu mudei de ideia!**

**_Então me deixem REVIEWS!_**

**_PLEASE!_**

_Deixem reviews e eu deixo um capitulo novo! :D_**_  
_**


	9. Amor a primeira vista Fala serio, Alice!

_**Oi flores! Eu to passando pra deixar um capitulo curtinho, mas vou tentar postar outro rapidinho ta?**_

**Respondendo as minhas reviews amadas**

**dryka: **Que bom que você está curiosa flor, rs. Assim você vai continuar lendo! E estou postando o mais rapido que consigo! :D

**Raquel: **Eh! ELE CHEGOUUU! rsrsrs.

Eu acho muito legal a Bella crescendo, porque é o que acontece na vida real. Tá que eu pretendo colocar um bando de coisas de "contos de fadas". Até porque, eu gosto de finais felizes, a vida é tão cruel. Entao eu gosto que os personagens sejam felizes.

Ah e também me amarro nessas amizades do nada. rsrs

**carolshuxa: **Flor esse capitulo ta pequenininho e é mais o pensamento do Edward msm, ou melhor a confusão pessoal dele, rs. Até porque a Bella dorme o capitulo todo. No proximo eles vao interagir beeem mais. bjus!

**Lara Cullen: **Obrigada Flor! Eu não vou desistir não! Mas continue deixando reviews pra me motivar ta? rsrs

espero que goste desse capitulo curtinho!

**Hebe'Lima'C:** Que bom que eu tenho uma leitora nova!_** É a Bella se apaixonou, a questao é: ela vai se deixar levar? Ela eskeceu o Jake?**_

Ah Eclipse é perfeitoooo. É eu amo o Jake, mas o Edward é o Edward! ahhh! rsrs... e eu tbm surto!

Liga não, eu também tenho vontade de matar esse Jacob! : rsrs

Ai amiga, eu tambem queria uma versao exclusiva pra MIM! rsrsrs "suspiros"

Ai que bom que você está gostando e empolgada! rsrsrs. E sim, please, continue deixando reviews pra mim! :D

Beijos!

**Lexi**: Que bom que você amou minha fic flor! :D Continue deixando reviews pra me ajudar a continuar, ta? bjinhos!

**SahCherryBomb: **Que bom que você esta amando! :D:D:D:D:D

Falando em acabar na melhor parte, eh neh! Voce nao pode reclamar! rsrsrs Também axo amor a primeira vista fofo! :D

bjus!

**Luluh Pattinson:** Obrigada linda! Que legal, eu tbm deixo as pessoas ansiosas com minha fic. Bom saber disso... rsrsrs. To postando o mais rapido que eu consigo ta?

* * *

**POV EDWARD**

Quando entramos no apartamento, Emm foi acordar Rose. Jazz e Alice subiram com ele. Eu e Bella ficamos na sala.

- Parece que nos deixaram sós aqui.

- Parece que sim – ela respondeu mordendo os lábios e sentou-se no sofá.

Fiquei olhando para a sua boca. O que ela faria se eu a beijasse? Foco Edward! Eu não a conheço. Como posso imaginar uma coisa dessas? Eu sei que tem gente que faz isso, mas eu não sou de ficar caído aos pés por uma menina, muito menos uma que eu acabei de conhecer.

- Eu não costumo deixar uma visita sozinha, mas eu realmente preciso de um banho.

Bella apenas sorriu.

- Tudo bem. Não precisa se preocupar comigo.

É. Eu sei que não preciso, mas me preocupo. E isso realmente era estranho.

- Ok. Já volto – eu disse levando minhas coisas para o andar cima.

Tomar um banho foi bom, me ajudou a relaxar. Tentei não pensar na garota que estava no andar de baixo, mas não tive sucesso. A forma como ela morde os lábios. É de enlouquecer! Foco Edward! Você não a conhece direito, mas posso conhecer não é? Sorri com o pensamento.

Terminei o banho e desci. Eu queria conversar com ela, mesmo estando muito cansado, queria ouvir sua voz e conhecê-la melhor. Só seria preciso me concentrar para não dormir no meio da conversa, porque eu ainda estava cansado da viagem.

Cheguei à sala e Bella estava no mesmo lugar que antes, só que esparramada pelo sofá.

Ela dormia profundamente. Como um anjo. Meu anjo.

Vê-la assim me fez esquecer que eu acabara de conhecê-la. Eu a queria para mim e não me importava com o resto. Eu precisava conquistá-la. Mas como? Nunca tentei conquistar uma garota antes.

Eu daria um jeito mais tarde, agora tinha outra coisa em que pensar. Ela devia estar desconfortável naquele sofá. Peguei-a no colo e subi as escadas. Ela tinha um cheiro maravilhoso, que eu não me importaria em ficar o dia inteiro sentindo. Pensei em levá-la para o quarto de Alice, contudo, Jasper provavelmente estaria lá. Portanto decidi levá-la para meu quarto mesmo. Eu a deixaria dormir em minha cama, depois arrumaria um lugar para eu dormir.

Coloquei-a em minha cama. Senti vontade de deitar ali e abraçá-la junto a mim. Entretanto, só porque eu sofria de uma atração inexplicável por essa garota não significava que ela sentia o mesmo, até porque eu acabara de conhecê-la. Embora eu precisasse manter as coisas leves, eu não queria sair dali.

Olhei para o tapete no chão do quarto. De repente ele se tornou suficientemente confortável. Peguei um travesseiro e deitei ali mesmo.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou e Alice me acordou. **(N/A**: E a frase rimou! **¬¬)**

- Edward, Edward – ela disse me cutucando.

- Hmmmm... – eu estava meio grogue de sono.

- Eu vou sair com Jasper e Rose vai sair com Emm. Tem algum problema você ficar aqui com Bella?

É claro que não. Será ótimo, se eu conseguir não assustá-la.

- Tudo bem, Allie – eu respondi, tentando ser o mais indiferente possível.

- Como se você não gostasse da idéia – ela acusou. – Pensa que eu não vi você a olhando?

- Vai catar coquinho, Alice!

- Admita Edward. Você está apaixonado.

Eu engasguei com minha saliva. Será que era isso mesmo? Não! Eu mal a conhecia. Era uma atração estranha, não paixão.

- Eu acabei de conhecê-la, Alice. Não tem como se apaixonar rápido assim.

- Nunca ouviu falar em amora à primeira vista?

- Dá um tempo Alice! - Eu disse e soltei um risinho, com uma pontada de nervosismo.

- Não precisa se preocupar não maninho. Acho que ela sente o mesmo, só não vai deixar vir à tona facilmente. Você vai ter que provar que é um cara legal e possivelmente lutar por ela.

Eu estava disposto a isso.

- Alice, dá pra parar? Eu mal conheço a Bella – será que colou? – Vai embora que eu quero dormir.

- Mal conhecê-la não te impediu de ficar nervozinho quando eu toquei no assunto, e além do mais você falou meu nome um monte de vezes, você não faz isso – ela riu. – Mas eu vou deixar você em paz.

Revirei os olhos.

Ela sorriu, bagunçou meus cabelos já bagunçados e saiu do quarto.

Amor a primeira vista? Hmpf! Não sou do tipo que se apaixona assim. Na verdade eu não me apaixono.

Permiti-me olhar em direção a Bella e esqueci o que estava pensando. Ela era tão linda.

Algum tempo depois eu voltei a dormir.

* * *

_**Eu sei... eu sei... ta curtinho, mas é que eu queria postar... o proximo vai estar maior.**_

**Ah, vcs preferem que eu faça POV BELLA de tudo o que aconteceu ou que eu continue a historia?**

**DEIXE UMA REVIEW!**

**Mesmo que pra dizer que alguma coisa nao ta legal!**

**Bjus!  
**


	10. O que está acontecendo comigo?

**GENTEEEE...**

**MINHA NET TA COM PROBLEMA... BUAAAAAAAAA!**

**Mas como eu tava ansiosa pra postar eu vim numa lan (ECA!)**

**E pelo visto vou ter que vir aki por um tempo se eu quiser postar! hmpf!**

**Vou tentar responder as reviews ta? Se n der tempo no proximo cap eu termino de responder**

**AHHH AMEI TODAS ELAS! EU CHEGUEI A 50 REVIEWS (TO DANDO PULINHOS IGUAL A ALICE! RSRS)  
**

**Respondendo as minhas reviews amadas!**

**Inaclara:**

**vc adivinhou o que eu jah tinha escrito flor... rsrsrs, esperoo que goste! E deixe mais um review ta? BJUS!**

**caaarol F:**

**Que bom! QUe Bom! QUE BOM! Espero que vc tbm goste desse capitulo :D**

**Gente nao da tempo de responder mais... depois eu atualizo com as respostas das outras reviews ta?**

**10000 desculpas!**

**bjux!**

* * *

Acordei numa cama imensa, num quarto branco com ar futurista. As cortinas fechadas criavam um ambiente perfeito para dormir e me impediam de saber se já era noite. Eu estava me acostumando a esse luxo todo, quando voltasse a Forks eu não reconheceria a pequena casa que divido com meu pai. Sorri com o pensamento.

Eu ainda estava cansada e queria dormir. No entanto, a prioridade era descobrir onde eu estava. Olhei para mim mesma e vi que ainda vestia a roupa que Alice escolhera para mim mais cedo. Dei graças a Deus por estar usando um short, não seria legal dormir de saia em um lugar que eu nem sabia que lugar era, porque eu costumo me mexer bastante durante o sono.

Continuei observando o lugar. No criado-mudo ao lado da cama, junto com um abajur, havia um porta-retrato com lugar pra duas fotos. Na primeira estavam Alice, Emmet e Edward, um pouco mais novos. Suspirei. Edward estava lindo! Esse garoto mexia comigo até por meio de foto. O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO COMIGO?

Na outra foto estavam Esme, Calisle e Edward. Devia ser o quarto do Edward então. A cama que eu estava era grande, mas não era de casal.

Olhei em volta da cama e algo me chamou atenção. Em frente à cama havia um tapete preto que parecia extremamente fofo e confortável. Mas o que prendeu minha atenção, não foi o tapete e sim o garoto que dormia em cima dele. Assim como no aeroporto e no carro, senti meu coração acelerar.

O que esse garoto estava fazendo comigo? Mas ele estava tão lindo dormindo. Não resiti e fiquei olhando para ele até que peguei no sono novamente.

Quando o acordei não estava mais lá. Eu fiquei frustrada, e quis me chutar por isso. EU não podia deixar um garoto que eu mal conhecia influenciar-me tanto assim. Na verdade, eu não podia deixar n-e-n-h-u-m garoto fazer isso. A menos que eu quisesse viver Jacob parte II.

Levantei e saí do quarto em busca de Alice. Tentei seu quarto primeiro, nada. Fui até a sala, nada. O apartamento parecia estar vazio. Fui até a cozinha. Ele estava lá cozinhando.

Senti meu coração voar, era estava muito lindo. Ok, eu admito ele É muito lindo! Esse garoto não podia ser gay, seria um desperdício muito grande. Corei. O que eu estou pensando? Preciso parar com isso.

Por fim, Edward me viu parada na porta da cozinha e me deu um sorrisinho torto. Mor-ri! _Bella se controla! Você não morre por garoto nenhum! _Briguei comigo mentalmente.

- A Bella Adormecida finalmente acordou – disse ele sorrindo, e que sorriso!

Sorri, ainda corada.

- Que horas são?

- 5:30 da tarde.

- Uau! Eu dormi tanto assim? – eu me assustei.

Eu dormi o dia inteiro. Tudo bem, eu havia me cansado na festa do dia anterior, mas dormir o dia inteiro? Isso era exagero. Pelo menos agora eu sabia o porquê da fome extrema que eu sentia.

- Dormiu sim, como um anjo - ele estava com aquele sorrisinho torto ainda e eu tinha dificuldades para me concentrar. – Você deve estar com fome. Eu estou fazendo o jantar, mas se você quiser pode fazer um lanche, enquanto não fica pronto. Tem frutas na geladeira, Pão e biscoitos no armário. O que você quer?

Depois de uns segundos percebi que ele esperava uma resposta. Acho que fiquei tão deslumbrada com ele e esqueci-me do resto. O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO COMIGO?

- Acho que vou querer uma fruta. Tem maçã? – Consegui dizer por fim.

- Tem sim. - Ele abaixou o fogo, abriu a geladeira, pegou uma maçã, lavou, secou e me deu.

Numa situação normal eu teria insistido para lavar a maçã eu mesma, para não atrapalhá-la. Mas a presença dele me deixava mentalmente incapacitada.

- Obrigada.

Ele apenas sorriu e voltou para as panelas. Que sorriso, meu deus! Corei ao mesmo tempo em que meu coração acelerava. Senti meu coração voar, como nunca ocorrera com... Jacob. O pensamento me fez sentir o buraco querendo abrir espaço, mas então, Edward falou.

- Não vai comer não? – Ele sorriu. – Pode ficar tranqüila, a maçã não está envenenada – dessa vez ele riu. – E se estivesse, você não descobriria encarando-a tão profundamente.

Eu corei, mas sorri.

- Não sei se posso confiar em você – brinquei, contudo, no fundo, aquelas palavras refletiam minhas dúvidas.

Edward apagou o fogo, andou em minha direção e me olhou nos olhos.

Eu não conseguia respirar com aqueles lindos e perfeitos olhos verdes olhando para mim, como se quisesse ler meus pensamentos.

- Eu nunca faria nada para te machucar – ele enfatizou a palavra nada. Eu corei mais. – E além do mais, sou irmão da Alice. Se eu fizesse algo com você eu seria um cara morto. Então, pode comer sua maçã sem medo – ele disse trazendo uma atmosfera mais leve.

Agradeci mentalmente e ri.

- Como se a baixinha fosse ter alguma chance de fazer algo com você.

Instantaneamente olhei para os poucos, porém definidos, músculos em seus braços que a camiseta não cobria.

- Fisicamente ela não tem – voltei a olhar para o rosto dele. Será que ele percebeu? Corei mais. – Mas ela é muito convincente. Se ela não conseguisse me fazer pular de um precipício, ela faria Emmet me atirar de um.

Nós dois rimos. Eu a conhecia a pouco tempo, mas não duvidei dele.

- Exagerado – murmurei.

- Você que pensa – ele disse piscando para mim.

Arfei.

- E então, cadê todo mundo?

- Saíram. Mas você estava dormindo e Alice não quis te acordar. E eu também estava muito cansado, por isso ela me deixou fazendo companhia a Bella Adormecida.

Sorri e comecei a comer a maçã.

Ele pegou o conteúdo de uma panela e despejou em um tabuleiro . Eram pedaços de frango semi-cozidos. O conteúdo da outra panela, batatas, ele despejou em outro tabuleiro e colocou os dois no forno.

- Vamos ter que esperar isso assar. Você quer assistir um filme enquanto isso?

- Claro.

Fomos até a sala.

- E então, o que você quer ver? – Ele abaixou e pegou um dos DVDs que estavam organizados junto à televisão. – Tem esse aqui. Allie e Rose o amam.

Ele me passou o filme. Romance. Eu não era forte o suficiente para enfrentar um filme assim ainda.

- Não estou com humor para filmes assim ainda.

Edward sorriu, mas parecia surpreso.

- Esta é a primeira vez que eu escuto uma garoto dizer que não está com humor para romances.

- Pois é – eu disse sem nada a acrescentar.

- O que a senhorita gostaria de assistir? – Ele falou com a postura de um gentleman.

Se fosse em outra ocasião eu teria rido.

- Terror – eu disse, mas estremeci.

Esse não era exatamente o meu estilo de filmes. Mas achei melhor ver cenas de pessoas assustadas, sendo perseguidas, estranguladas e cortadas em pedacinhos – ECA!- a assistir um romance (N/A: Isso acontece em filme de terror neh? É que eu não gosto... senão acontece, desculpa!)

Edward colocou um filme qualquer e sentou-se ao meu lado. Com o tempo passei a prestar bastante atenção ao filme. Eu estava tão vidrada que as vezes gritava ou apertava o braço do lindo garoto ao meu lado, e nem me ligava que estava fazendo isso. Por sorte, Edward foi um cavalheiro e não me zoou.

Em algum momento do filme, eu não agüentei mais.

- Edward! Desliga isso! – Eu gritei. – POR FAVOR! DESLIGA ISSO! – Eu me agarrei a ele mesmo sem perceber.

Ele pegou o controle e desligou a TV.

Eu comecei a chorar descontroladamente. A cena da menina morrendo não saía da minha cabeça. Edward me abraçou, e repousou meu rosto em seu peito. Isso me lembrou como era bom ficar abraçada com Jacob. Meu choro se intensificou.

- Calma Bella. É só um filme. Calma.

Depois de alguns minutos eu fui me acalmando, até que finalmente parei de chorar. Mas continuamos abraçados e eu perdi a noção de tudo. Ficar ali era uma sensação maravilhosa, não havia palavras para aquilo. Eu me esqueci de Jacob e me deliciei com o conforto que Edward me proporcionava. Ele era como um antídoto para o buraco dentro de mim.

Não havia motivo para eu não me soltar de seu abraço, mas eu não queria. Pela primeira vez em tempos, curti o momento.

Não sei dizer por quanto tempo ficamos abraçados assim sem falar nada. Entretanto, para o meu descontentamento, assim como nos contos de fada, o encanto acabou. Não com a badalada da meia noite, mas com o celular do Edward vibrando.

- Droga! – Edward murmurou tão baixo que eu quase não ouvi. – Tenho que ver o frango no forno, senão vai virar churraquinho.

Ele foi para a cozinha e me deixou ali sentindo falta de seus braços.

PERAÍ! EU NÃO POSSO SENTIR FALTA ASSIM DELE! Nem ao menos o conheço. E ele podia ser gay pelo que eu sabia. Não isso definitivamente ele não podia ser. Alem do mais, Rose e Allie me ajudariam com ele se eu pedisse. Não! Não é isso que eu quero. _Eu não vou viver Jacob parte II! _Até porque com ele provavelmente seria pior. Ele me fazia sentir melhor que Jacob. BELLA MALUCA! Foi só um abraço, nada de mais! Não há nada entre a gente. Só nos conhecemos há algumas horas. É só isso. Relaxa!

Edward voltou.

- Já está pronto. Você quer jantar?

Eu ainda estava envergonhada, mas eu não comia nada desde o dia anterior. Portanto aceitei.

- Espere um pouquinho que eu já vou trazer.

Alguns minutos depois ele estava de volta com duas bandejas. Em cada uma havia um prato com frango e batata e um copo, provavelmente de suco. Sinceramente, não sei como ele conseguiu carregar as duas, mas tudo bem.

- Pronto – ele disse entregando-me uma bandeja.

-Obrigada – eu sorri.

Graças a Deus ele não comentou nada sobre o nosso abraço.

- E então, o que quer fazer?

- Não sei.

Ele ligou a TV e colocou em um canal de clipes.

Ficamos um tempo assistindo e estava tocando uns hip-hops com batidas contagiantes. Eu tive vontade de dançar. Fala Sério! O que está acontecendo comigo? Eu NUNCA sinto vontade de dançar. Controlei-me e continuei assistindo e conversando com o garoto de olhos verdes e hipnotizantes ao meu lado.

Acabamos de comer e estava tudo bem. Até que começou um clipe que eu não esperava ver, foi tirado do fundo do baú. Don't Speak da banda No Doubt.

Parei de prestar atenção na conversa e olhei pra TV, foi instantâneo.

You and me  
We used to be together  
Everyday together always  
I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end  
It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real  
Well I don't want to know

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts

Legal! Agora eu queria chorar.

Our memories  
Well, they can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening  
As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry

Agora, eu já chorava. Ótimo! Eu estava chorando na frente do garoto mais lindo que eu já vira, mas que mal conheço. E pior, eu estava chorando por causa do meu ex. Perfeito!

Entretanto, eu não conseguia evitar. Aquela música me lembrava de mais o Jacob e não consegui me controlar. Comecei a chorar. Eu senti raiva de mim. Quando se tratava de Jacob, eu não tinha controle algum de meus canais lacrimais. Tudo bem, eu admito, eu nunca tive controle sobre meus canais lacrimais.

Edward percebeu que eu não estava legal. Até porque eu o estava ignorando completamente.

- Bella, você está bem?

Não! Eu não estou! Eu estava me derramando em lágrimas. Você é cego é? Eu tive vontade de gritar tudo isso, contudo ele tão tinha culpa dos tristes acontecimentos em minha vida. Assim sendo, em vez de gritar, eu apenas fiquei quieta.

- Vem cá – ele me abraçou ao mesmo tempo em que falava, envolvendo minha cintura com seus braços.

Comecei a soluçar, mas o abraço dele era reconfortante.

Estar em seus braços ( e que braços!) com a cabeça em seu peito, atenuava minha dor.

Quando a blusa dele já estava encharcada, eu finalmente parei de chorar. E ele pegou meu rosto com uma das mãos sem me soltar.

- Melhor?

Eu não consegui responder. Estava perdida naqueles olhos verdes: profundos, hipnotizantes – arfei – e lindos!

Edward continuava com a mão em meu rosto, e o acariciava levemente com o polegar.

Ele olhava em meus olhos, como se quisesse ler minha mente. Depois, seus olhos se desviaram para minha boca, que estava entreaberta, pelo esforço a mais que eu fazia para respirar. Não consegui deixar de olhar a sua, entreaberta como a minha e muito convidativa.

Ele começou a se aproximar lentamente. Eu sabia que devia empurrá-lo, eu ainda não estava preparada para beijar alguém. Só havia quatro meses que eu tinha terminado com Jacob. Ah, Fala Sério! Eu queria gritar para eu mesma. Eu queria beijá-lo, e queria curtir a vida não queria?

* * *

**E ai o que acharam do capitulo?**

**Continuem deixando reviews pra eu continuar postando ta?**

**Quero chegar a 60 dessa vez! :D**

**_Descupe-me se tiver alguma coisa errada no capitulo, é que nao deu pra revisar! :'(_  
**


	11. Desligando a parte pensante por 1segundo

**TO MORRENDO AKI! EU CONSEGUI CHEGAR A 65 REVIEWS! OBRIGADA! OBRIGADA! OBRIGADA!**

**_EU sei que eu não mereço levando em consideração que levei tanto tempo pra postar. Gente foi péssimo! Mas é que minha vida ta ficando cada vez mais complicada! :'( [_**

_**Mas não vou desistir da fic, e quero pedir que vocês não desistam dela também ta? To postando o mais rápido que consigo e por isso os capitulos talvez não fiquem grandes, mas vou tentar voltar a postar um por semana. O problema é que minha net não tem previsao de quando vai melhorar! :'(**_

_**Ah e quero aproveitar e me desculpar com as autoras por não estar lendo sempre, vou tentar ler e deixar reviews o mais rapido possivel ta?**_

_**ME DESCULPEM MESMO!**_

_**Agora respondendo às minhas amadas reviews: (Gente eu cheguei a 65! OBRIGADA!)**_

**Lara Cullen**: Ai flor, eu sei... eu sou má! rs

Não queria terminar o cap dakele jeito não, tão no suspense até porque eu não sabia quando ia postar, mas era ou isso ou nada :(. Ah e que bom que você gostou, espero que goste desse tbm apesar de estar curtinho.

**carolshuxa**

Desculpa, desculpa, m as finalmente a continuação está aki.

Ah, e eu ate pensei em fazer a Alice entrar, mas fiquei com pena dos dois e quis deixá-los curtir o momento... :D

**Raquel:**

Eu também gosto da Bella crescendo e é exatamente isso que quero mostrar na historia, acho que a maioria das garotas já cresceu ou vai crescer por algum amor que resultou em desastre, na hora é péssimo (acreditem eu sei!) mas dpois conforme a pessoa cresce ve que aquilo até que teve um lado bom.

Ai sortuda voce, jah tem seu Edward e eu fico aki querendo o meuuuu! rsrsrs

**L. Potter Cullen **

QUE BOM que você gostou... e ai... quem dera se o Edward fosse real :D

**Hebe'Lima'C.**

Desculpa amiga, por parar justo nessa parte mas como eu disse pra Lara eu nao tive escolha ou parava ali, ou nao postava :(

AI que bom que você achou lindooo! fico muito, mas muito feliz com isso!

pois eh, esses dois sao muito medrosos, rsrsrs. Aiaiai, voce num fica no lugar da Bella nao, tem que pelo menos dividir comigo, ou melhor... vamos clonar o Edward? VAI SER TUUUDO! Imagina? Um Edward pra mim e um pra voce! kkkk

Ta tudo bem sim, só to toda enrolada e com a net ruim, aí pra postar tem que ficar vindo na lan que eu odeio! E você como esta?

BEIJOS!

**dryka:**

Que bom que voce ta gostando, Dryka. Ah e nao morre com o suspense nao, eu quero que voce continue lendo! rsrsrs

**Gabi.C**

Eh Gabi, a Bella ta desiludida. MAs jah pensou? Depois de sofrer tanto qualquer pessoa ficaria com medo, ela precisa que o Edward prova que realmente gosta dela. O que por enquanto nao acontece muito bem, até pq eles acabaram de se conhecer. MAs o tempo vai passar rsrsrs

COntinue lendo!

**JU:**

Eu to tentando postar sempre Ju. As vezes vou conseguir e as vezes nao ta? Ah e o beijo, leia esse cap pra saber.

**Bianca:**

Eclipse ta perfeito, rs. To mega ansiosa pra ver Amanhecer, ja.

**Raffa:**

POis eh, a Bella é meio (totalmente) idiota por chorar pelo JAke com o Edward, mas as coisas vao se resolver. OBRIGADA POR LER!

Espero que voce continue gostando :D

**Sunny Munroe**

De nada pela resposta amore, eu sempre gosto de responder, só que capitulo passado nao deu tempo, vou tentar atualiza-lo hj. Eu tbm achei muito fofo Edward colocando a Bella pra dormir (ficou melhor assim neh? rsrs) e que bom que vc gostou.

Serio que vc riu com uma frase minha? :D:D:D:D QUE TUDO!

Desculpa, desculpa, mas jah continuei ta? rsrsr

Ah e ter problemas com a net é realmente deprimente, espero que vc goste desse micro capitulo. Beijos!

**SahCherryBomb**

Também acho o Edwar liiiiiiiiindo, e que bom que vc achou a fic fofa! :D

**Helo Zanon:**

Pronto + 1 capitulo. Beijos Helo!

**Finalmente vamos a fic... espero que gostem!**

* * *

Edward continuou se aproximando lentamente. Talvez para prolongar o momento pré-beijo ou para ver se eu não iria estapeá-lo se ele me beijasse.

Olhei para sua boca entreaberta novamente, depois para seus olhos tão profundos.

Desisti de pensar. A corrente elétrica que pulsava entre nós e que aumentava a cada toque me fez ter certeza de que naquele instante eu queria MUITO beijá-lo e não estava nem aí para o que aconteceria depois. Eu estava hipnotizada por seus olhos.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade finalmente senti seu hálito em meu rosto.

O aroma dava água na boca. Havia cheiro melhor?

Finalmente, Edward encostou seus lábios no s meus.

Eu nunca sentira isso antes. Geralmente, quando Jacob me beijava era perfeito, mas não era como se eu me encaixasse perfeitamente, como eu me sentia agora. Eu tinha a impressão de que havia encontrado meu lugar nos braços desse lindo e desconhecido garoto de nome e cabelos esquisitos.

A sensação era completamente nova. Era como se eu levasse um choque – um choque muito, muito bom! E em vez de eu querer quebrar o contato com a tomada eu queria mais. O sangue fervia dentro de mim, minha respiração assumiu um ofegar louco. Tracei meus dedos por seu cabelo e o puxei para mim, me colando nele.

A corrente elétrica gritava entre nós e Edward parecia tão entusiasmado quanto eu. Envolveu minha cintura com suas mãos e me puxou para mais perto, apesar de eu não saber se isso era possível.

Ficamos ali por longos minutos, às vezes parando um pouco para respirar, mas sem quebrar o abraço. Eu era louca e sabia disso, mas no momento eu não pensei no assunto, só queria curtir.

Era raro ter momentos assim com Jacob. Era loucamente apaixonada por ele, mas nós quase não nos beijávamos, não sei por que. E nunca, nunca havíamos nos beijado como eu e Edward agora. Como se dependêssemos disso para continuar vivendo.

Jacob...

Os pensamentos começaram a voltar. O que, o que eu estava fazendo? "Beijando um garoto lindo, dããã". A parte de mim que não queria sair dos braços de Edward praticamente gritou. Entretanto, a parte pensante estava voltando à ativa.

Eu o estava beijando para quê? Para depois acabar apaixonada e ser traída? E pra começar, quem disse que ele se apaixonaria por mim? Esse deus grego, apaixonado por uma garota como eu, que nem o Jacob quis. Háhá! Impossível.

Edward começou a sentir que eu estava tensa e o beijo ficou bem lento. Mas continuava ótimo.

Estava tão bom sentir os lábios dele nos meus. Eles eram tão macios. E estar abraçada com ele só melhorava as coisas, e afinal era só um beijo, não era?

Desliguei minha parte pensante novamente e me permitir aproveitar. Até porque eu não estava apaixonada por ele, estava? Eu acabara de conhecê-lo.

Em algum momento, depois de um tempo indeterminada mas não suficiente e para minha tristeza, Edward parou o beijo.

- Desculpe – ele murmurou olhando para baixo. – Eu não sou de fazer isso, não sei o que aconteceu.

Eu sorri. Ele era tímido, pelo menos com relação a isso. Talvez tanto quanto eu.

Alice e Rose definitivamente estavam erradas. Ele podia ser tudo, menos gay. Ou então disfarçava muito bem, porque, que beijo!

Ele continuava olhando para baixo, como se tivesse cometido o pior crime de sua vida.

Eu fiquei com pena dele. Eu estava embaraçada, mas não tanto quando ele parecia estar (culpa de Miami, esse lugar está me transformando!). Contudo ele não precisava ficar daquele jeito, ele só tinha me beijado e afinal _eu _retribui, não foi?

Novamente, pela milésima vez no dia, eu desliguei minha parte pensante. Deixei-me levar pela emoção, pela corrente elétrica persistente que ainda gritava entre nós, e pelo meu coração que batia descompassado toda vez que eu olhava para dentro daqueles perfeitos olhos verdes. Coloquei minha mão em seu rosto, me chutando por dentro por estar deixando os muros que construí em volta de mim, serem derrubados tão facilmente.

- Tudo bem, Edward. Eu também te beijei não foi?

Olhei para baixo corando violentamente. Eu não podia ter dito algo menos constrangedor? Culpa de Miami!

Edward colocou uma mão em meu queixo e levantou meu rosto para olhar em meus olhos.

- Você fica linda quando cora sabia?

Comecei a chorar.

- O que foi? – Edward perguntou colocando as mãos em meus braços e os esfregando tentando passar algum conforto. – Eu fiz alguma coisa errada? – Ele parecia desesperado com a hipótese.

- N-Não – balbuciei chorando.

Ele me abraçou. E ficamos ali, eu chorando em seus braços novamente.

Eu era uma idiota mesmo. Estava chorando por causa de Jacob. DE NOVO! E, novamente, nos braços de Edward. Porém, o que eu podia fazer? Jacob sempre me dizia que eu fico linda quando coro. Não que eu acreditasse. Quando Edward falou isso, eu simplesmente não pude agüentar.

Quando finalmente parei de chorar ele me soltou do abraço e me olhou nos olhos. Meu coação acelerou.

- Bella, o que aconteceu?

- Eu... não estou... preparada para certas coisas ainda – eu respondi olhando para baixo.

- Tudo bem. É só me dizer o que você não quer que eu faça que eu não faço mais.

- Não diga que eu fico linda quando coro.

Essa frase era de Jacob. Não dava para escutá-la sem lembrá-lo. Eu me prometi curtir a vida, eu sei. No entanto, eu posso fazer isso progressivamente não posso?

- Tudo bem – Edward disse e levantou meu rosto novamente. – Bella, você fica horrível quando cora.

Nós rimos.

- E... – eu tentei falar, mas corei violentamente e não consegui terminar.

- E?

- Sem mais beijos.

Senti meu rosto ferver e uma tristeza inexplicável porque não voltaria a beijá-lo. Mas era a melhor coisa a fazer, por nós dois.

- Ok. Sem beijos.

Havia alguma coisa em sua expressão. Dor? Tristeza?

- Eu vu lá em cima trocar de blusa e já volto, ok?

Assenti.

Ele realmente tinha que fazer isso, porque se Alice chegasse e visse sua blusa molhada, ela iria querer saber o porquê.

Poucos minutos depois ele estava de volta.

Começamos a conversar sobre banalidades, era incrível como era fácil estar perto dele.

* * *

******Eu sei, eu sei, curtinho. Mas foi o que deu pra postar vou fazer de tudo pra tentar postar semana que vem ta?**

******_E aí? Como ficou? Deixem reviews!_**

******_Será que eu chego a 75? :D_**

******_Obrigada a todos que estao lendo! Não me abandonem!  
_**


	12. Apenas amigos

_Oiii! Como nos ultimos capitulos em que postei estou aqui pedindo desculpas! Estou postando o que deu pra escrever_

_Entendam minha situação, eu queria ter postado na sexta mas não deu. Então hoje domingo, ou melhor segunda porque já são 00:17, eu estou terminando um capitulo, mesmo que seja micro e postando._

**_Ah, um aviso, eu vou reorganizar os capitulos da fic. Tipo, vou aumentar uns capitulos, não que eu vá escrever algo a mais só quero que ela fique mais organizada, por isso outros vao ser excluidos, mas a história vai continuar a mesma, só o que vai mudar são as quantidades de capitulos ta?_**

**Vamos as reviews. **

**Não cheguei a 75, por que? o capitulo não ficou legal?**

** Gente, voces podem falar o que não ta legal, assim eu ajeito ta? Ou vocês estao me abandonando porque eu to demorando a postar? Não é por mal! Não me abandooooonemmm! Senão eu choro! BUAAAAA!**

**_E quem comentou! Muito obrigada! Vamos as respostas:_**

**SahCherryBomb: **Pois eh, Bella burra né? rsrsrs

Com o Edward Lindo Cullen e não esquece o Jacob, nessa historia eu tambem o odeio.

rsrsrs Ah e posta logo mais um capitulo da sua fic tem que se odiar! TO LOKA PRA LER :D

**dryka: **VALEU Dryka. Vou continuar postando e voce continue lendo ta? Beijinhos linda!

**JU: **A Bella é louca! Rs, isso já está mais que confirmado neh? Pois eh, tambem acho que ela tem que parar de dar bobeira, mas se isso ocorrer muito rápido a fic fica sem sentindo.

Beijus Ju, continue lendo e me deixando reviews!

**Lara Cullen: ***pulinhos da Alice*

Sério que você achou o capitulo fofo? *.*

Aiai, tadinha da Bella, mas bem que ela merece uns tapas mesmo, Lara.

E pode deixar que ela vai acabar agarrando ele mesmo, mas isso só nos próximos capitulos :D. Ah e obvio! Realmente nao tem como comparar o Jake com o Edward. rs

Beijos Lara, me deixe mais reviews ta?

**Helo Zanon:** Oi Helo!

Ai que tudo! OBRIGADA pelas duas reviews! AMEI!

Sério? Voce esta mesmo desesperada para ler minha fic?

*pulinhos da Alice*

OBRIGADA!

Deixa mais review ta?

**Hebe'Lima'C.**

Ai amiga, claro que eu respondo neh? Como poderia deixar de responder? São voces que me ajudam a continuar com a fic!

*pulinhos da Alice*(gente to ficando cansada de dar pulinhos, mas o que posso fazer as reviews estao me deixando muuuuuuuito feliz!)

Você realmente acha que eu escrevo maravilhosamente bem? MORRI!

Tá, já ressucitei para poder terminar de te responder rsrsrs.

Caracas! Voce também gosta do Carlisle? Com ele voce pode ficar, rsrs, mas o Edward a gente divide viu?

E pois eh, nao da pra fazer eles ficarem juntos muito rapido senao a Bella não vai ter que decidi muita coisa, rsrs.

Ah e AAAAAAAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Ssuas reviews gigantescas!

Muito obrigada Hebe!

Esperando mais reviews ta? Beijus!

**Sunny Weasley: **Sério que você amou o capitulo? *pulinhos da Alice*

Concordo amiga, a Bella é MUUUUUUUUUUITO besta por chorar com o Edward pelo Jacob.

Minha fic é muito legal para ser esquecida?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhHH *mais pulinhos*

Obrigada! Bjus, estou esperando mais reviews! :D

**_Finalmente... O capitulo_**

* * *

**Apenas Amigos**

O telefone tocou e Edward atendeu sem sair do meu lado.

- Alô... Oi Renée, é o Edward... – Desde quando ele tem tanta intimidade com minha mãe? – Sim, quer falar com ela?

Ele me entregou o telefone.

- Mãe?

- _Oi querida. Eu e Phil vamos sair para jantar, você quer ir conosco?_

- Acabei de jantar, mãe – respondi.

- Desde quando você janta tão cedo?

- Na verdade não foi bem janta, foi mais para um almoço – expliquei. – É que eu dormir o dia inteiro, então eu meio que almocei e jantei, tudo junto. Mas não deixe de sair por minha causa. Vá e se divirta com Phil.

_- Tudo bem então, querida. Se você mudar de idéia é só me ligar, ok?_

- Ahã.

_- Eu vou deixar a chave embaixo do tapete, caso você queira descer antes de eu chegar._

- Tudo bem, mãe.

_- Beijos, querida._

Ela desligou e eu estava balançando negativamente a cabeça, desaprovando. Só minha mãe mesmo. Onde já se viu deixar a chave debaixo do tapete?

Entreguei o telefone a Edward e a porta de entrada da sala se abriu. Logo em seguida Esme e Carlisle entraram.

Esme entrou e pareceu se animar ao ver o filho, mas antes que ela falasse algo sua expressão mudou para algo que dizia, quase gritando: "Que bonitinho!".

Como sempre, eu corei.

Edward levantou-se e abraçou sua mãe.

- Que saudade – ele disse enquanto a abraçava.

Era um abraço carinhoso, aconchegante. Um abraço de dar inveja, literalmente falando. Como eu gostaria de estar no lugar de Esme.

- Nem me fale – Esme disse beijando o rosto do filho.

Carlisle que até então estava quieto abraçou os dois de uma vez, formando um abraço triplo. Era uma cena tão linda, tão família. E eu me senti uma intrusa: Lugar errado, hora errada e atrapalhando um lindo momento pais-filho.

Parecendo ouvir meus pensamentos eles finalizaram o abraço.

- Também senti sua falta, pai. – Edward disse.

- Não sei se acredito nisso – Carlisle disse em um tom leve de quem está brincando. – Você não deixaria de viajar para passar as férias inteiras comigo, não é?

- Eu acho... – Edward fingiu pensar. – Que prefiro os esquis.

Todos riram, inclusive a intrusa aqui.

- O que eu fiz de errado meu Deus? – Carlisle levantou a mão para os céus em falso lamento. – O que eu fiz para ser trocado por meros esquis?

Esme, finalmente, pareceu notar que eu estava aqui.

- Olá, querida- ela disse vindo me dar um abraço que retribuí.

- Oi – respondi visivelmente envergonhada.

- Oi, Bella – Calisle me cumprimentou com seu sorriso acolhedor.

- Cadê o povo? – Esme perguntou a Edward.

- Estão na rua desde que chegamos do aeroporto.

- E vocês dois ficaram sozinhos aqui? – Carlisle perguntou, parecendo curioso.

- Sim. Bella estava dormindo e Alice não quis acordá-la.

Carlisle lançou o mesmo olhar que Esme havia feito uns minutos atrás para Edward. Um olhar que questionava. Como se perguntasse algo a Edward somente com os olhos. Corei mais ainda.

- Claro, claro – Carlisle disse por fim. – Bem, se vocês me derem licença, eu vou tomar um banho que ainda estou sujo do hospital – ele sorriu e subiu.

- Eu acho que também vou tomar um banho – disse Esme. – Edward por que não leva Bella para tomar um sorvete? – Ela sorriu com aquele olhar novamente.

Corei mais um pouco. Será que meu rosto poderia ficar mais quente ainda?

- Pode ser. O que você acha Bella?

Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça e Esme saiu da sala.

- Eu vou ao apartamento de minha mãe tomar um banho e trocar de roupa – eu disse ao mesmo tempo em que levantava.

- Ok. De quanto tempo você precisa?

- Acho que trinta minutos é o suficiente – por que eu estava sendo tão formal? Devia ser o nervosismo.

- Então, em trinta minutos nos encontramos na portaria?

- Sim.

Edward me levou até a porta e a abriu. Um perfeito gentleman. Que lindo! "Tá parei, parei!" Resmunguei silenciosamente para minha parte pensante.

Eu quase podia ver meu lado bom e meu lado ruim brigando entre si. Tudo bem, eu não estava decidindo entre uma boa ou uma má ação, como quando nós vemos os "dois lados" de uma pessoa discutindo em um desenho animado. Na verdade, eu estava pesando os prós e os contras de me deixar levar pela minha quedinha (que já era quase um precipício [e é! Eu já admiti isso, até porque mentir para si mesmo é sempre a pior mentira]) pelo Edward e deixar acontecer.

Quando o elevador parou no décimo segundo andar eu saí e me deparei com Renée esperando Phil que fechava a porta do apartamento.

- Bella! – Ela quase gritou quando se virou e me viu, já que estava de costas e não me ouviu chegando.

- Oi mãe – a abracei e beijei.

- Olá querida. Caramba! – Ela reclamou. – Você está aproveitando bem as férias hein? Só está esquecendo que eu ainda estou aqui.

- Poxa mãe, desculpa. É que Allie me arrasta para tudo quanto é canto – me expliquei.

- É. Mas hoje você não veio porque não quis.

- Como assim?

- Bem, quando eu chegava com o Phil, antes do almoço, eu vi Alice e Rosalie saindo. E você não foi arrastada para lugar nenhum. Podia ter passado o dia comigo – ela disse em um tom triste.

- Ah mãe, desculpa – a abracei mais forte. – Eu dormi o dia inteiro.

- Sim, eu sei. Você já disse isso. Tudo bem – ela sorriu-, eu não posso te culpar por preferir gastar seu tempo com o Edward, ele é mesmo muito lindo.

Eu estava prestes a explicar que não havia ficado muito tempo com Edward, e que o conhecia ha muito pouco tempo para trocá-la por ele, entretanto Phil falou primeiro.

- Detesto atrapalhar esse momento feminino de vocês, mas precisamos ir Renée, senão perdemos a reserva.

Uau! Reserva. Desde quando minha mãe janta em lugares em que é necessário fazer uma reserva? Bem, depois desses dias aqui eu já devia imaginar algo assim. As coisas realmente estavam diferentes.

- Tá bom – minha mãe respondeu. – Tem certeza que não quer ir, Bella?

- Não mãe. Vá e se divirta.

Phil deu-me a chave e eles foram.

Entrei no apartamento e fui para meu (novo) quarto.

Eu fechei a porta e a ficha começou a cair. Eu havia beijado alguém que não era o Jacob. U-A-U! Que mudança!

Por mais incrível que pareça, eu não senti nada além de excitação. Eu estava feliz. Hoje era um dia de comemoração, eu havia dado um grande passo, não havia motivos para ficar triste, apesar das minhas crises.

Ri comigo mesma, lembrando. Coitado do Edward, o que será que ele estaria pensando de mim? Uma garota que retribui o beijo com entusiasmo e depois diz: "Sem mais beijos". Eu era mesmo louca! E o pior de tudo era a sensação estranha que vinha com a lembrança, como se eu estivesse triste por ter decretado isso.

Eu ainda sentia falta de Jacob, óbvio! Contudo, o buraco e a dor estavam diminuindo, graças a Edward.

Pensando nele... Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa, tudo bem que _eu_ decretei que não nos beijaríamos mais e não existe nenhuma regra que diga que após um beijo algo mais precisa ocorrer entre o casal de beijoqueiros, afinal pessoas ficam o tempo todo, apesar de eu não ser uma delas, isso também se aplicava a mim não é? E no final das contas ser somente amiga de Edward seria o melhor, assim eu não me magoaria quando aquele deus grego _(Bella se controla!)_ me trocasse por outra.

Mesmo que ele não fosse o tipo de garoto que faz isso, eu iria ir embora em pouco mais de uma semana. Ser algo mais que amigos só nos faria sofrer. Um instante. Quem foi que disse que ele queria ser algo além de um amigo? Eu estou mais doida que o normal.

Parei de pensar e fui me arrumar. Agora eu tinha apenas vinte minutos para descer.

Tomei banho e fui procurar algo para vestir. Abri meu guarda-roupa e para minha surpresa as sacolas de lojas haviam desaparecido e as roupas estavam organizadas. Por cor! Provavelmente minha mãe tinha arrumado.

Nota mental: Agradecê-la.

Peguei uma saia branca que terminava um pouco acima do joelho e uma blusa azul simples, mas o tecido era lindo. Achei uma rasteirinha lilás e um colar da mesma cor. Fui até o banheiro e olhei-me no grande espelho que havia lá, eu estava até um pouco bonita. Passei as mãos nos cabelos para arrumá-los, escovei os dentes e desci.

Cheguei na portaria exatamente na hora marcada. Edward estava lá me esperando e eu comecei a ter dificuldades para respirar. Era difícil pensar algo coerente perto dele.

Pensar nele lá em cima e decidi ser só amiga era fácil. O grande problema era seguir com essa decisão. Felizmente, lembrar que eu poderia viver Jacob parte II me fez permanecer firme nessa escolha. E, caramba!, eu nem sabia se ele queria alguma coisa comigo. O que eu estava pensando? Foi só um beijo e pronto!

* * *

**Como ficou?**

**Gostou? Não gostou?**

**Deixe uma review para dar sua opinião. Ou se não quiser, coloque 3 pontinhos só para eu saber que você leu ta?**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Uma review! PLEASE!**


	13. Tomando sorvete

**Oi amores! AMEI AS REVIEWS! OBRIGADA!**

**Ah e dessa vez to postando mais rápido né? E olha que minha net ficou ruim de novo! GRRR!**

**O capitulo não ta grande, mas é melhor que nada. To tentando postar mais rápido, mas não to conseguindo postar capítulos maiores, porque to sem tempo de digitar. A fic no meu caderno (onde eu escrevo antes de digitar) e na minha cabeça (o que não tive tempo nem de escrever) já está bem adiantada, mas eu preciso que vocês tenham paciência comigo e continuem não me abandonando :D. OBRIGADAA!**

**Vamos as respostas:**

**JUALLEVATO****: **QUE BOM QUE VOCE GOSTOU! Também acho que a Bella podia ser mais decidida. Mas dá um desconto, ela foi muito desiludida. E assumir o lance com o Edward acho que não vai ser tão cedo, mas eu to pensando em fazer eles trocarem um beijos, rsrs. Afinal, Bella x Edward é tudo né? RS. Mas ainda vai ter muita confusão. To tentando escreer mais rápido. Bjus Ju!

**SahCherryBomb****: **Eu ainda não tinha pensado em fazer a Bella agarrando o Edward sabia? Mas achei uma boa idéia, quem sabe nos próximos capítulos? Rsrs. Já li o cap da sua fic, CONTINUAA! Bjus Sah!

**Ana: **Você é leitora nova? Se for seja MUITO BEM VINDA. Ah e QUE BOM QUE VOCE ESTÁ AMANDO, me faz escrever mais rápido isso sabia? Bjus Ana!

**Lara Cullen**: A Bella é maluca eu sei, mas ela ta com medo. **Ela quase morreu por perder o Jake, já imaginou perder o Edward? É muita dor pra um core só, ela ta se protegendo.**

E eu estou pensando em fazer ela ir morar com a Renée mesmo, mas não agora. E pode ter certeza que a Alice vai perturbar, rsrs. Ah e que tem algo rolando entre os dois ta na cara né Lara? Rsrs. AH e mais 1 vez obrigada pelas reviews! É ótimo saber que eu mereço! Rsrs Até a próxima e beijinhos!

**Carol Vecchi****: **Leitora nova também? Se for seja bem vinda! Que bom que você gostou flor. Como você deve ter percebido eu tenho uns probleminhas para postar, mas vou postar o próximo o mais rápido possível!

**Dryka: **VLW Dryka! Bjus!

**carolshuxa****: **Você adorou? QUE TUDOOO! E o próximo jah está aki!

**Gabi C: **Sem problemas Gabi, o importante é que você comentou nesse! :D Ah e também acho que a Bella não vai agüentar ser só amiga por muito tempo, pelo menos não sem uns beijinhos de vez em quando, RS.

**Helo Zanon****: **OI HELO! De nada! Aqui está o outro capitulo! TO tentando postar mais rápido! :D

**Hebe'Lima'C.****: **Ai amiga, você é loka sabia? Mas todas as minhas amigas são loucas, inclusive eu! Rsrsrs. É fácil te deixar feliz então, é só postar e te responder. Essas coisas eu faço com alegria!

Quanto aos pulinhos, se for me deixar magrinha, eu vou ficar assim rapidinho com as reviews que to recebendo rsrs. Ah, Muito obrigada por essa frase: 'VOCÊ ESCREVE MARAVILHOSAMENTE, PERFEITAMENTE, INCRIVELMENTE BEM', ela fez meu dia! É ótimo saber que alguém acha isso! :D

Quanto a dividir os dois, por que a gente não faz o seguinte, eu fico com o Edward e você com o Carlisle? Brinks, num quero o Car não só o Edward. Eu deixo ele com você quando eu tiver ocupada ta? Rsrsrsrs. *!

Ah, amo suas reviews, principalmente quando elas são gigantescas! PODE ESCREVER QUANTOS TEXTOS QUISER!

Que bom que você achou fofo, também acho a Esme linda, e me divertir pensando na Renée falando que o Edward é lindo. Voce ama a minha fic? MORRI!

Eu queria poder postar 1 capitulo por dia mas não dá. Eu to organizando a minha vida, talvez daqui um tempinho eu consiga postar de 3 em 3 dias. É ótimo saber que você não vai desistir! Beijos Hebe! Tenha um ótima semana! E espero que goste desse capitulo!

**Finalmente galera, vamos a fic!**

**

* * *

**

_Pensar nele lá em cima e decidir ser só amiga era fácil. O grande problema era seguir com essa decisão. Felizmente, lembrar que eu poderia viver Jacob parte II me fez permanecer firme nessa escolha. E, caramba!, eu nem sabia se ele queria alguma coisa comigo. O que eu estava pensando? Foi só um beijo e pronto!_

- Oi – Edward me cumprimentou sorrindo e com as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça jeans escura.

"_Se controla Bella!" _Gritei em pensamento.

- Oi – retribuí o sorri o sorriso sem esforço algum.

- Vamos? – Acenti em resposta.

Assim que passamos pela portaria Edward falou novamente.

- A sorveteria não é longe, mas se você quiser, nós podemos ir de carro.

- Não, não. Estou mesmo precisando gastar energia, dormi o dia inteiro, né? – Edward sorriu.

OMG! Andar? Por que eu não aceitei ir de carro? Tá, tudo bem, eu sei a resposta: Porque andando é melhor para conversar. Mas e se eu cair?

- Vamos pela praia? – Sugeri, afinal é melhor cair na areia que no asfalto.

Edward olhou para seus pés, mais especificamente para seus tênis. Por que alguém colocaria tênis para ir tomar sorvete em frente à praia? Antes que eu organizasse algum pensamento coerente para falar uma frase ( eu sei, parece exagero, mas do lado dele é necessário organizar os pensamentos, senão eu não falo nada que faça sentido), ele começou as tirar o tênis e a meia. E eu fiz o mesmo com minha rasteirinha.

Finalmente, pisei na areia. Não consegui evitar fechar os olhos para sentir a areia de baixo de meus pés, ela ainda estava quentinha e fazia contraste com a suave brisa que passava por mim dando movimentos a minha saia e meus cabelos.

- Você gosta? – Edward perguntou, me desconcentrando.

- Hmm?

- Você gosta da areia?

- Sim – respondi. – Muito. Em La Push é frio de mais para tirar os sapatos e senti-la. Aqui ainda consigo sentir o calor que o sol deixou.

- Eu também gosto – ele disse sorrindo, "_Se controla Bella!_"- As vezes me sinto uma pessoa anormal. Eu me dou bem tanto com o frio quanto com o calor, gosto dos dois.

Começamos a andar em direção a sorveteria

Um garoto e um garota segurando seus sapatos, andando relativamente perto um do outro às 8:30 da noite. Devíamos estar parecendo um casal de namorados, só faltava estarmos de mãos dadas. Corei.

- Isso é muito bom, assim você não tem dificuldades de adaptação, não é?

- Acho que não com o clima, mas geralmente sinto falta das pessoas.

- Você já se mudou?

- Sim, quando eu tinha oito anos vim do Alasca para cá. Na época eu era muito apegado as pessoas de lá. Agora já me acostumei a morar aqui.

Continuamos até que chegamos à sorveteria. Se ficava perto ou longe eu não sei dizer, estava entretida de mais com a conversa e com Edward e seus lindos olhos verdes, para prestar atenção.

Quando entrei na sorveteria eu lembrei.

- Ah droga! – resmunguei me chutando internamente.

- O que foi?

- Será que podemos voltar? Eu esqueci minha carteira em cima da cama.

Como uma pessoa sai sem carteira e consequentemente sem DINHEIRO, para tomar sorvete? Eu sou muito lerda mesmo!

- Relaxa Bella – Edward disse calmo. – Eu te convidei, eu pagaria mesmo que você estivesse com sua carteira.

Segurei o impulso de mostrar minha língua para ele e corei, porque isso não tinha como eu controlar, até porque eu não estou acostumada a ter alguém pagando coisas para mim.

**Edward's POV**

Que garota mais absurda! Ela realmente achava que a deixaria pagar alguma coisa? Tudo bem que não era um encontro. Mesmo assim, eu era um cavalheiro e não a deixaria pagar nada.

Pensando em encontro, como eu gostaria que isso fosse um. Contudo, Bella deixou claro que não queria nada além de amizade apesar do nosso beijo. E que beijo! Eu não sou muito experiente. Para ser sincero eu praticamente não tenho experiência, exceto por uns beijos trocados com Tânya que eu faço questão de não lembrar, não porque tenha sido ruim e sim porque eu não queria sequer pensar naquela garota.

Olhei para Bella que estava pegando seu sorvete e suspirei. Pena que ela não queria nada além de amizade. Será que isso teria algum lado bom? Bem, isso me daria tempo de conhecê-la e talvez conquistá-la. Só havia um problema, ela voltaria logo para Washington. Acho que meu tio aro e meus primos me verão bastante nos próximos meses.

Eu estou enlouquecendo, eu sei. Mas o que posso fazer? Nunca senti isso por ninguém. Mesmo sendo insano, quem sabe não dá certo? Há tantas histórias loucas de amor por aí. Ainda assim, preciso deixar as coisas leves.

Paguei os sorvetes e fomos para a praia, que não estava muito movimentada. Alguns casais passeando, pessoas praticando esportes e grupos de amigos.

Bella tirou sua sandália andou até onde as ondas podiam tocar seus pés. Ela pareça gostar apesar da água fria.

Fiquei com inveja e tirei meus tênis e juntei-me a ela.

- Ai, ta mais fria do que eu imaginava.

Bella riu.

- Eu gosto tanto do mar que não me importa. Na verdade – ela parou um pouco e respirou, como se algo a incomodasse – eu já entrei no mar em La Push e é bem mais frio que aqui.

Ela era corajosa. Pelo que me lembrava, aquele lugar era muito frio.

- Corajosa você, hein – coloquei meus pensamentos em palavras.

- Na verdade, não. Eu só sigo o impulso, quando dá vontade eu entro. E além do mais, foi uma aposta – ela sorriu, talvez lembrando.

- Talvez corajosa não seja a palavra certa – eu soltei uma risadinha baixa. – Louca seria mais apropriado.

Ela fingiu indignação e depois sua expressão mudou para vingança, com um sorrisinho nos lábios. Antes de eu entender o que ela pretendia, Bella chutou água em mim. Por sorte não atingiu meu sorvete (não que eu ligasse muito). Em compensação, eu estava todo respingado de água da cintura para baixo.

Ela começou a rir. Olhei para ela com a mesma cara que ela havia feito poucos segundos atrás para mim.

- Você não acha que está cutucando o leão com a vara curta? – perguntei fingindo estar indignado.

- E quem seria o leão? – Ela me olhou um olhar de descrença. – Você? Há! Há! Há! – Ela riu com ironia. – O que você poderia fazer comigo?

Agora eu já não ligava para o resto de sorvete que havia no meu pote, dei uns passos para trás e o coloquei junto com nossos sapatos na areia. Bella me seguiu e colocou seu pote, que já estava vazio, ao lado do meu.

- Eu sou um cavalheiro. Um moço muito bem educado, por isso não farei nada com você. Entretanto, se você fosse um homem eu te jogaria na agia.

Bella riu.

- Se você fizesse isso, se molharia todo.

Eu olhei para mim e depois para ela.

- Se você não percebeu, eu já estou bastante molhado, não faria muita diferença.

- Hmhum, sei – ela debochou.

- Está duvidando de mim?

- Nunca – Bella respondeu em um tom mais debochado ainda.

Foi demais para mim. Não consegui resistir.

- Você pediu – eu disse sorrindo e Bella arregalou os olhos de surpresa.

Ela ia correr, mas eu fui mais rápido e a peguei no colo. Ela parecia prestes a gritar quando alguém gritou antes.

- Bella? Edward? – Alice vinha em nossa direção de mãos dadas com Jaspes.

Atrás deles estavam Rosalie e Emmet.

Eu não sabia se ficava irritado ou agradecido à minha irmã. Ficaria irritado, porque eu agora eu tinha que colocar Bella no chão. Agradecido, porque eu não sabia e conseguiria resistir a beijá-la se nós dois estivéssemos molhados. Seria perfeito demais para minha sanidade e eu não podia fazer isso. Bella não queria beijos. Não por enquanto, eu espero.

Bella corou, como sempre, e eu a coloquei no chão. Ela sorriu e acenou ao mesmo tempo em que corava mais ainda. O que será que ela estava pensando? Eu queria tanto perguntar.

"Paciencia" murmurei para eu mesmo.

* * *

**E aí? Mereço reviews ou não?**

**Se você não gostou me diga o porque. E se gostou mas não tem nada a dizer pode copiar isso aqui:**

"**Oi, Tchau Carol"**

**Pronto, facilitei neh? É só colocar Ctrl C e Ctrl V!**

**ME deixa um review, vai!**

**BjuS!**


	14. De volta a Forks

**_Olá meus amores!_**

Não demorei tanto dessa vez né?

**Tenho duas notícias, uma boa e uma ruim.**

**A boa é que a partir dessa segunda minhas manhãs são livres, bem, mais ou menos, porque eu to toda atrasada com os trabalhos da escola, mas mesmo assim é um tempinho a mais para escrever. :D**

**Agora, a noticia ruim é que minha net pifou de vez e não tem previsão de melhora! BUAAAA! Entao pra postar eu tenho que vim nessa praga de Lan House que eu tanto odeio, mas como eu amo as reviews que recebo, sempre vou fazer esse sacrificio! :D**

_Bem, vamos as reviews:_** AMEI TODAS ELAS THANKS!**

_**JUALLEVATO:** Eh, ela é louca mesmo, vamos dizer que 4 meses de "depre" não fizeram muito bem a ela. Rsrsrs. Que bom que gostou, Ju!_

_**Lara Cullen**: Desculpa Lara, não é por mal o suspense, as vezes (sempre) estou sem tempo, então paro na parte que dá. Eu só fiz suspense concientemente uma vez, que foi no beijo do Edward e da Bella. AH, mas é bom que vc fique curiosa. Ai que tuuudo! Voce fica curiosa com minha fic! :D:D:D:D:D:D. Ah e os Volturi são bonzinhos sim, rs. E o Edward não precisar e visitar os tios não. Voce vai entender o porque depois. Ah, eu tbm jah passei por isso, e foi daí que veio a ideia da fic, entao nós duas entendemos a Bella. Realmente a diferença entre os dois é gritante, mas quando a gente ta assim, as vezes é dificil enxergar neh? E bem, ela não vai conseguir ficar sem beijar o Edward nao, pode deixar._

_**Helo Zanon**: Eu tbm não resistiria, rsrsrs. To tentando postar o mais rápido possivel. Beijos Helo! continue lendo!_

_Ana: AAAAHHHH, obrigada Ana! Seja bem vinda! e pode deixar outra review assim que eu amei!_

_**SahCherryBomb:** Ai Sah, tbm preciso de Edward Fofo Cullen desse! rsrs Quem bom que voce amou o capitulo e ta amando a fic! OBRIGADA!_

_**Sunny Weasley :** Sem problemas, o importante é que você leu, e me deixou DUAS reviews! :D Se a BElla não quiser o Edward é NOSSO, rsrsrs, mas acho que ela não é tao idiota assim (droga!) rsrs. Ela vai esquecer o Jake, só precisamos ser um pouquinho pacientes com ela!_

_O Edward é um cavalheiro neh, e tipo, tentei passar um pouco disso nesse capitulo. E, não demorei tanto pra postar neh? Beijos. COntinue lendo!_

_**Gabi C:** Ai Gabi, a Bella vai ficar com Edward, mas tudo no seu tempo neh? Eu falo assim mas também to doida pra saber o que vai acontecer, rsrs. E eu que estou escrevendo hein imagine se fosse outra pessoa! Bjus!_

_**Carola Hale**: Leitora nova? AHHHHH QUE bom que vc está gostando, obrigada!_

_**dryka**: Oi, tchau DRYKA!_

**pequena**: Não comentar foi maldade mesmo, mas não tem problema voce comentou agora YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP! AAHHH OBRIGADA! Pois eh, mas ela vai se decidi, mais cedo ou mais tarde, rs. Bjus flor!

**_Vamos a fic_**

* * *

Minhas férias foram perfeitas, no entanto agora já tinham acabado e eu estava de volta a Forks para enfrentar a escola e todo o resto.

Estava de volta ao meu extremamente modesto quarto, comparado com o meu quarto de Miami. Apesar disso, gosto dele. Acho que me acostumei com a pompa da nova vida de minha mãe, mas não deixei de gostar da simplicidade da vida aqui em Forks. Acho que gosto das duas de formas diferentes.

Voltar a Forks foi triste, mas necessário. Todos queriam que eu continuasse por lá e sinto muita falta da minha mãe aqui e agora estou sentindo falta dos Cullen e dos Hale também, especialmente Alice e Edward. Conhecê-los foi ótimo e apesar de não termos ficado tanto tempo juntos, criamos uma amizade forte.

Alice é louca e me contagiou com sua maluquice e felicidade. Além disso, me fez comprar várias roupas de frio para trazer para Forks, e por incrível que pareça, não foi ruim, eu estava começando a gostar de fazer compras. Alice também me ensinou a usar corretivo, rímel, blush e gloss. Ela disse que isso já era o suficiente para o dia a dia aqui em Forks e que com o tempo me ensinaria a fazer uma "super produção". O estranho disso tudo é que eu estava começando a gostar desse tipo de coisa.

Edward é divertido e um verdadeiro cavalheiro (algo que está em falta hoje em dia). Apesar do nosso beijo, ele não misturou as coisas e passamos o resto das férias sem tocar no assunto. É claro que rolava um clima quase todo dia e cada vez que o Edward se aproximava meu coração acelerava como um carro de formula 1. Quando ele me abraçava ou pegava em minhas mãos era como se a parte do meu corpo que ele tocava fosse um fio desencapado que transmitia vibrações elétricas pro resto do meu corpo, mas claro, Alice, Rose, Jazz, Emm e certa vez até Esme apareciam para nos atrapalhar. E eu não sabia se gostava ou detestava a interrupção. Acho que virei uma pessoa um pouco bipolar.

Agora eu sinto muita falta de tudo e todos. Já faz anos que gosto de morar em Forks. Entretanto, os últimos meses foram tão ruins que cada lugar aqui me traz uma lembrança triste. Aqui é impossível não lembrar Jacob e tudo o que passamos juntos, consequentemente isso traz de volta um pedaço do buraco, apesar de não ser tão ruim quanto antes não é algo que me deixe para cima. Apesar disso, minha permanência aqui é necessária. Minha mãe agora tem Phil para cuidar dela, mas e meu pai? Eu poderia ser presa por negligência só de deixá-lo cozinhar por duas semanas. Ele precisa de mim. Eu tenho de ficar.

Levantei para não me atrasar no primeiro dia de aula do semestre. Tomei um banho e fui até o meu guarda roupa procurar algo para usar. Não consegui conter um risinho ao abri-lo e encontrar várias roupas básicas e algumas de mau gosto. Realmente Miami mudou muitas coisas em mim, e uma delas foi a forma de me vestir. Pensando bem, os créditos disso ficam para Alice e não Miami.

Eu ainda não sou uma especialista em moda e ainda acho saltos com mais de três centímetros mortíferos, mas não conseguiria usar algumas peças do meu guarda roupa para sair como eu faria duas semanas atrás. Achei um moletom que parecia ter no mínimo uns cinqüenta anos. Nada contra as roupas retro, mas, por favor, que estejam em bom estado. Soltei mais um risinho. O que aconteceu comigo? Eu sou a mesma Bella? Acho que não.

Por fim, do meu antigo guarda-roupa só peguei mesmo as botas de couro sem salto e a bolsa que eu sempre uso para ir para escola. Fui até uma das quatro malas que eu trouxe de Miami e encontrei o que eu queria, uma calça jeans esquine. Como estava chovendo (algo obvio para Forks), coloquei a calça por dentro da bota. Depois vesti uma blusa de mangas com uma frase em espanhol, que Edward tinha traduzido para mim, mas eu já havia esquecido o que dizia. E joguei uma jaqueta de couro por cima.

Desci e como meu pai já tinha ido trabalhar, enfiei duas barras de cereais na bolsa, para mais tarde fazer o desejum.

Quando entrei na picape uma onde de tristeza veio sobre mim.

- Respira Bella! Você está indo bem! Em Miami estava tudo ficando bem, você não vai regredir aqui. Você vai ser forte! – Eu disse para mim mesma, tentando me acalmar e afugentei as imagens de Jacob que vinham em minha cabeça.

Girei a chave na caminhonete e o motor rugiu, me fazendo pular com o susto. Ri comigo mesmo, é claro que depois de um tempo andando em carros sofisticados em que você quase não escuta o barulho do motor minha caminhonete me assustaria.

Quando cheguei na escola, as primeiras pessoas que vi foi Ângela e Bem. Eu estava com tanta saudade! Não só por causa das duas semanas que estivera em Miami, mas principalmente porque desde que terminei com Jacob eu havia parado de enxergar as coisas, e isso incluiu meus amigos.

- Oi Ang!– falei entusiasmada me aproximando deles no refeitório, onde a maioria dos alunos que haviam chegado cedo como nós estava para se refugiar da chuva.

- Oi – ela arregalou um pouco os olhos, surpresa.

Eu estava tão alienada assim, para ela se assustar por eu cumprimentá-la?

Sem me importar com a surpresa em seus olhos, eu a abracei.

- Senti sua falta – ela disse enquanto nos abraçávamos e eu sabia que ela não estava falando das duas semanas que eu passei na Flórida. Ângela se referia aos meses que fiquei desconectada do planeta.

- Eu também – respondi enquanto parávamos de nos abraçar. – Oi Ben.

Lancei a ele um sorriso educado que ele retribuiu.

- Olá Bella. É bom te ter de volta.

- E então, como foram as férias de vocês? – Perguntei.

- As minhas foram ótimas – Ângela sorriu. – Consegui passar bastante tempo com meus pais e meus irmãos, que estão cada vez mais travessos – Ângela é o tipo de pessoa que está satisfeita com a vida que tem, e eu a admiro por isso- E também saí bastante – ela lançou um sorriso para Bem.

- É foi legal – Ben disse sorrindo de volta para Ângela.

- E as suas como foram?

- Ótimas – agora eu estava sorrindo com muita vontade, me lembrar das férias era ótimo, apesar da saudade que me dava. – Fui visitar minha mãe e fiz alguns amigos lá.

Eu estava prestes a falar mais detalhes mas eu vi duas pessoas que me fizeram encerrar a conversa.

- Ang, me dê licença um segundo, já volto.

Antes que ela respondesse saí correndo pelo refeitório, com toda minha concentração para não cair.

- Rebecca? Rachel? – eu gritei enquanto me aproximava.

- Bella! – As duas gritaram em uníssono, me abraçando.

- Que saudade garota! – Rachel praticamente gritou.

- Você merecia uns tapas por sumir – Rebecca brigou comigo.

Assim como Ângela, elas não falavam das férias e sim dos meses que eu havia ficado "fora do ar". Pelo visto, elas sentiram tanto a minha falta, quanto eu delas.

- Desculpem – sorri amarelo. – Mas, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Não deveriam estar na reserva? Quer dizer, na escola da reserva? Ou melhor, Rebecca deveria estar. Rachel, você não deveria estar na faculdade em Seatle?

As palavras saíam pela minha boca sem ordem conciente vinda do meu cérebro. Eu estava falando feito a Alice, rápido e curiosa. É! Eu acho que peguei várias manias dela.

Rachel e Rebecca riram de mim.

- Calma gatinha – Rachel disse. - Uma coisa de cada vez. Primeiro, parte da escola da Rebecca pegou fogo e está em reforma.

- Como assim? – Me assustei. – Pegou fogo... tipo... fogo?

- Não, Bella. Pegou fogo, tipo, água – Rebecca foi sarcástica, mas riu. – Dãããã – ela bateu uma mão na testa.

- Não precisa ser grossa – a repreendi com falsa indignação. – É só muita coisa para absorver.

- Sim, é. Mas posso terminar?

- Claro, Rachel. O que aconteceu?

- Pois é, a La Push High School (N/A: Inventation da autora :P) pegou fogo, mas ninguém se machucou, porque foi durante o recesso escolar. Faz só uma semana. E por isso os alunos de lá, ou melhor, metade dos alunos de lá terão aulas aqui até que a metade da escola que foi destruída pelo fogo seja reconstruída.

- E Rebecca está nessa metade?

- Sim.

-AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Berrei passando meus braços em volta do pescoço de Rebecca e a abraçando, alguns alunos que estavam por perto olharam para nós com cara de quem pensa: "loucas". Definitivamente eu passei muito tempo com Alice. – Você vai estudar comigo! Que TUUUUDO!

Rebecca e Rachel riram.

- Quem é você e o que fez com a Bella? – Rachel fez cena enquanto eu soltava Rebecca.

Não consegui resistir ao impulso de dar língua para ela.

- Acho que foi o tempo que passei com Alice.

- Quem?

- Alice – expliquei. – Minha amiga da Flórida.

- Ela deve ter tido muita influência sobre você, hein garota! Nunca vi você se arrumar assim, e essas roupas não são daqui. Você está básica, mas linda – corei com o elogio de Rebecca. – E, além disso, te conheço há anos e nunca vi você dar um berro desses, muito menos em local público – corei mais um pouco. – Mas fico feliz que estudar comigo te deixe animada assim.

- E você Rachel, não devia esta na faculdade?

- As aulas só começam na próxima semana. Eu vim trazer Rebecca. Nós tentamos te ligar ontem, mas ninguém atendeu.

- Eu cheguei à noite.

- Imaginamos isso.

Do nada ocorreu um estalo em minha cabeça. Se Rebecca veio para cá, será que Jacob também teria vindo? E como seria vê-lo todos os dias? Alice, Rose e Edward tinham me ajudado muito a voltar a viver, a ser mais feliz e mais entusiasmada com as coisas. Eu até achava que estava preparada para ver Jacob, mas estudar com ele, vê-lo todos os dias, era outra história. Mesmo ele sendo do terceiro ano e eu do segundo ainda nos esbarraríamos muito se ele viesse para FHS.

- Acho que vocês precisam ir, senão se atrasarão – Rachel me trouxe de volta para a Terra. – Qual a sua primeira aula Bella?

- Inglês.

- Ótimo, a mesma que Rebecca. – Ela deu um beijo estalado em minha bochecha, depos na de Rebecca.

A ouvi sussurrar algo que pareceu "cuide dela" para Rebecca. Mas eu não estava prestando atenção. Ainda estava chocada com estudar na mesma escola que Jacob. J-A-C-O-B! O infeliz, sem vergonha, idiota, que tanto me fizera sofrer. Se ele estudasse aqui, eu pagaria todos os meus pecados. Senti vontade de chorar.

Dedos estalaram na minha frente.

- Terra chamando Bella. Bella responda! Planeta terra chamando Bella... Ótimo, agora estou parecendo uma doida falando sozinha, porque você não escuta... Bella eu estou começando a ficar preocupada... BELLA! – Rebecca gritou e eu pulei. – Até que enfim uma reação. Achei que fosse ter de te levar para a enfermaria que por sinal nem sei onde fica já que Rachel ficou com o mapa da escola.

- Desculpa Rebecca –sussurrei.

- Vamos para a aula, temos dois minutos – ela começou a me puxar e então parou. – Peraí, você que tem que me puxar, eu não conheço nada aqui.

Soltei um risinho com essa.

Coloquei o meu braço junto com o dela e começamos a andar o mais rápido que conseguíamos em direção à sala do senhor Mason. Só não corremos porque metade de mim ainda estava no mundo da lua e eu fiquei com medo de cair.

Sentamos em uma das cadeiras do fundo porque eu queria conversar com Rebecca. O Sr. Mason pelo visto só falaria sobre o que faríamos durante o semestre e não passaria nada de importante.

- Rebecca? – Chamei baixinho.

- Me responde uma coisa?

- Respondo. Pronto, era só isso? Já respondi uma coisa. – Piadinha sem graça.

- Háhá. Engraçadinha – resisti a tentação de mostrar minha língua novamente. – É sério.

- Tá sua bobinha. Pode perguntar – ela sorriu, um sorriso carinhoso, acolhedor e eu sabia que ela sabia que minha pergunta era sobre Jacob.

- Ele vem estudar aqui também?

- Sim – controlei minha expressão o máximo que pude.

* * *

**_Como eu sei que eu parei numa parte um pouco critica da historia, vou adiantar o que estou querendo fazer nos proximos capitulos. Bella não volta pra Miami, mas o Edward vai pra Forks :D_**

**E aí, mereço reviews ou não? Se mereço deixe uma pra mim, e se não deixe uma tbm, só pra dizer o que vc não gostou, please!**

**E se vc não quer escrever nada copia isso:**

**"Oi, tchau Carol"**

**_Eu vou amar sua reviews do mesmo jeito! Bjus gente!_**


	15. Surpreendendo

_**GENTE! Voces nao sabem o que acabou de me acontecer! To morrendo aki, eu tava respondendo todas as reviews, mas nao sei o que aconteceu e a pagina fechou. Tem noçao? Com todas as respostas! **_

**_Mas deixa eu digitar tudo de novo, afinal, TO MEGA FELIZ! Passei de 100 reviews! UHU! Tem noção? Tipo assim, 100! AHHHHHHH!_**

**_Kraks gente! Eu não consigo acreditar eu cheguei a 106 reviews! tipo assim, 106! To quase quicando na cadeira, mas infelizmente estou na lan, entao nao posso gritar nem quicar, apesar de a vontade ser GIGANTESCA! Tipo, AHHHHHH! Tadinho de quem tiver lah em ksa quando eu chegar, vai ter que suportar meus MILHOES de berros!_**

**_Gente MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO! Afinal, sem vcs isso nao seria possivel! Voces me ajudaram a nao desistir da fic! E agora cheguei a 106 reviews (limpa a lágrima escorrendo pelo rosto). OBRIGADAAA! A MELHOR COISA QUE FIZ FOI NAO DESISTIR! AMO VCS!_**

**_Bem, como vcs que me deixam alegre desse jeito, nada mais justo que responder as reviews que tanto amei (sem excessão!): OBRIGADA!_**

_**Gabi C:** Ai Gabi, fico muito feliz por vc ter gostado do cap. OBRIGADAA! Vc ta ansiosa? QUE TUDOOO! E a Bella vai ter que conviver com o Jake sim, mas o Edward vai chegar, calma! Espero que goste desse capitulo! Beijos! Continue lendo!_

_**Mah 288:** AMou a fic? AAAHHH! Vc é leitora nova? Se for, seja bem vinda! Poxa, olha Mah, sem escrever "nada" como vc diz, vc me deixou muito feliz, e pra mim foi MUITA COISA! Beijos! Continue lendo e comentando!_

_**S2GeneS2:** Tudo bem, e com vc? Eu sou má? Ai, num é por querer nao. Uma hora eu tenho que parar neh? To tentando postar rapido. Hein, vc é leitora nova? Se for, seja bem vinda! Beijos flor! Continue lendo e comentando!_

_**Lara Cullen**: Oi amiga, como vc ta? Vc e suas reviews gigantes... AMOOOO! Eh, Edward vai para Forks ajudar Bella a lidar com o Jake, e claro que aproveitar e ficar perto dela neh? E como vc disse, esses dois não se beijarem é missão impossivel! Tão impossivel que nao vai rolar, :D. NEssee cap vc vai ver que a Allie infloenciou MUITO a Bella, espero que voce goste! Bem, até mais fofa! Beijus! AMEI sua review, como SEMPRE!_

_**VaL Miqui:** Leitora nova? Seja bem vinda! Pode deixar que no tempo certo Bella e Edward vao ficar juntos, calma! rsrsrs. COntinue lendo e comentando. Beijos!_

_**Carola Hale:** Olá Carol, que tudo, uma carol respondendo outra carol! :D. Bem, não vou responder suas perguntar pq as respostas estao nesse cap. Leia e deixe uma review! Beijos! Continue comentando!_

_**Elisandra: **Oi! O Edward vai chegar, EM BREVE, muito em breve! :D. Espero que goste do cap. Leia e comente. Beijocas Elisandra!_

_Helo Zanon: Pronto, pronto, pronto. Já postei. Não demorei muito neh? Rs. Beijos. Espero que goste, me deixe uma review ta?_

_**JUALLEVATO:** Bem, ele não vai a Forks exatamente atras de Bella, mas acho que se não acontecesse o que vc vai descobrir no outro capitulo ele iria. Leia esse e veja o que acha! Como a Bella vai reagir estudando com Jacob Idiota Burro Black, bem leia esse cap e descubra. Não demorei neh? Que bom que vc ta gostando amiga! Beijos! Não eskeça minha review ta?_

_**Lara Masen:** Vc se apaixonou pela minha fic? AHHHHH! Quanto a Jacob sofrer, eu nao tinha pensado sobre isso, mas é uma boa ideia! Ah, Nao morre nao! Se vc morrer como fico eu? Vou perder uma leitora nova que jah amei! Vou postar o mais rapido que conseguir combinado? E pode me deixar reviews enormes! Porque eu AMOOO!_

_**Sunny Weasley:** Vc nao precisou se controlar muito neh? Jah postei! :D Menos de uma semana depois! :D Pois eh amiga, Mais de 100 REVIEWS! To tao feliz! Voce consegue tbm, afinal suas fic de Twilight sao otimas! Ah, e nesse cap vc vai ver o reencontro do Jake e da Bella, espero que goste. Beijos!_

_**SahCherryBomb:** Uma das suas preferidas? AHHHHHH! Eh, Edward vai pra Forks. UHU! Pronto o cap ta ae, espero que goste. Voce pede pra eu continuar e eu quero que vc continue sua fic Tem Que Se Odiar, to esperando. rs. Beijos! Leia e nao eskeça minha review._

**Finalmente, vamos a fic**

_

* * *

- Ele vem estudar aqui também?_

_- Sim – controlei minha expressão o máximo que pude._

Definitivamente essa não era uma boa notícia, mas eu podia fingir que não me importava, não podia?

- Então, por que você não veio de carro com ele? – perguntei a Rebecca.

Para minha surpresa, ela respirou fundo, como se o assunto fosse tão ruim para ela quanto para mim.

- Bella, - ela começou devagar – lembra de como o Jacob era há um tempo? Carinhoso, divertido, aquele tipo de pessoa que te deixava alegre só por estar perto – ela mesma respondeu à sua pergunta.

Como eu poderia esquecer? Uma parte de mim ainda estava apaixonada por ele. No entanto, preferi deixar esse pensamento assim, só um pensamento. Não o coloquei em palavras.

- Bem, - Rebecca continuou depois de uma pausa – ele não é mais assim. Meu irmão está muito, m-u-i-t-o diferente. Desde que vocês terminaram, ele nunca mais foi o mesmo.

Epa. Zona perigosa. Falar do meu namoro com o Jacob não estava nos planos, mas eu sabia que o assunto surgiria em algum momento, para quê protelar? Contudo, a folha em branco do meu caderno se tornou subitamente mais interessante que os olhos de Rebecca. Mas ela não se intimidou e continuou na "zona de perigo".

- Namorando a Leah – legal! Eu queria gritar, agora estamos falando da namorada do meu ex-namorado, por que mesmo que eu perguntei alguma coisa? – ele fica um pouco mais controlado, não que eu apóie o namoro dos dois, a Leah é legal, mas sei lá. A questão é que quando ela não está perto ele fica com toda e qualquer garota. E eu não gosto disso, na verdade não suporto!

Ela disse com tom de desprezo e fez uma breve pausa, talvez para se acalmar. Eu senti seu olhar me examinando, tratei de fingir indiferença, mas Rebecca me conhecia bem de mais, depois de um minuto ela continuou.

- Falando no meu irmão idiota, por que vocês terminaram? Tipo, foi bem estranho. Jacob disse que você terminou com ele.

Eu travei e de repente já não me importava com o meu rosto e o que ele passava, apesar de continuar a encarar a folha de caderno em branco, interessantíssima! Como a conversa tinha chegado a isso? Eu tenho que aprender dobrar a língua e agüentar minha curiosidade. Desde quando eu sou curiosa?Hmpf!

Não dava para acreditar. Por mais de quatro meses eu consegui fugir dessa pergunta. Na verdade eu nem via mais Rachel e Rebecca para que elas perguntassem e agora, em menos de uma hora, sem aviso prévio, Rebecca queria saber como eu e Jacob terminamos. Legal. Como eu faço para não contar que ele me traiu?

É estranho eu sei, mas ela é irmã dele. "É o seguinte Rebecca, eu fui fazer uma surpresa para SEU irmão, no dia que completávamos oito meses de namoro. Fui à escola dele e o vi agarrando uma garota e depois descobri que não foi a primeira vez. Então terminei com ele." Ótimo, bem sutil.

Eu posso ser louca, mas não sabia como contar isso a Rebecca. A relação deles já não estava das melhores, pelo que pude perceber, eu só pioraria a situação. Tentei ser o mais evasiva possível.

- O que você quer saber? – finalmente olhei para seus olhos, eu podia ver a preocupação neles.

- Bem, parece que finalmente você vai conseguir falar sobre isso sem chorar. Eu sei que é um assunto delicado e horroroso, mas estou tão feliz. Você está parecendo muito melhor que há um tempo – ela falava tão rápido que eu precisei me concentrar para entender tudo. – Então, aproveitando isso, quero saber tudo. Com detalhes, porque não quero voltar a esse assunto nunca mais.

Ai Meu Deus! Rebecca bebeu muito café! Ela consegue ser mais hiperativa que a Alice. O pensamento quebrou um pouco minha tensão. Eu teria que conversar com ela sobre isso uma hora ou outra, não é?

- Tudo bem, pergunte que eu respondo.

- Eu lembro que vocês tinham marcado de assistir um filme lá em casa, certo?

Senti um pouco do buraco ainda aberto dentro de mim. Só que já não doía tanto e com o tempo aprendi a lidar com ele. Suportá-lo já não era mais um grande desafio.

- Sim – respondi.

Rebecca ficou olhando dentro dos meus olhos, esperando que eu continuasse, mas não o fiz. Se eu entrasse em detalhes teria de contar o que eu não queria.

- Hmpf! E por que você não foi? – Ela perguntou pausadamente, como se eu não fosse capaz de entender se ela falasse rápido.

Droga! Agora ou eu minto, ou o entrego.

Senti um estalo em meu cérebro. Por que mesmo que eu não queria contar a ela? Ela merecia conhecer o irmão que tem.

- Bem, - puxei um pouco de ar, me forçando a respirar com calma e descobri que isso não era tão difícil – Eu fui fazer uma surpresa aquele dia, porque tinha saído mais cedo da escola, mas alguns metros antes de chegar ao portão eu vi Jacob e Lizzie se beijando.

Rebecca precisou de alguns segundos para absorver a informação.

- Ele traiu você. – Não foi uma pergunta. Ela respirou fundo. – Exatamente como eu pensei.

- Ã? – Eu quase gritei e o Sr. Mason me fuzilou com os olhos, no entanto eu não estava prestando muito atenção nele. – Como assim você pensou? – Perguntei mais baixo.

- Bella, se liga! Você é uma das minhas melhores amigas, Jacob é meu irmão, você achou mesmo que eu não ia reparar? – Ela tinha um tom de decepção na voz. – Vocês deram todos os indícios. Estavam bem no fim de semana anterior. Até a sexta estava tudo normal também. No sábado com eu falei com Jacob de te chamar para jantar conosco ele simplesmente disse que você terminou com ele, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. – Agora a voz de Rebecca estava irritada, como se ela estivesse prestes a matar alguém de raiva.- Eu quase tive um troço! Fiquei meia hora fazendo perguntas àquele idiota e ele simplesmente me ignorou, como se eu não tivesse falando com ele! – Agora sua voz era de alguém ultrajada. –No domingo ele saiu com a Lizzie e não estava nem um pouco abatido, era como se aquilo fosse normal. Eu e Rachel te ligamos e você estava o oposto dele. O que foi esquisito, levando em consideração que quem terminou foi você. Amiga, você estava um caco, evitando todo mundo, não respondendo às minhas ligações e quando eu e Rachel te visitávamos, parecia que visitávamos um cadáver, que sabia falar monossílabos. Bella, você estava péssima! Eu e Rachel começamos a achar que ele te traiu como trai Leah.

- E ela sabe? – pergunte, sem estar surpresa com este fato. Era a cara de Jacob fazer isso.

- Não.

Senti pena de Leah.

- E por que vocês não contam? – Era a coisa óbvia a fazer, não?

- Nós já contamos. Só que, como eu e Rachel não aprovamos o namoro dela com Jacob desde o começo, ela acha que inventamos isso para separá-los.

- Oh – foi tudo que consegui dizer.

- E agora as coisas só irão piorar com Jacob estudando em outra escola.

- Leah vai continuar na La Push High School?

- Sim, na parte que não foi incinerada.

Isso era bom ou ruim? Não sabia dizer. Agora eu veria Jacob todos os dias ficando com um bando de garotas. Por outro lado, não teria Leah para exibir que Jacob é dela (e do resto das garotas de Forks e La Push, mas dessa parte ela não sabia).

- Bella, vamos mudar de assunto? Eu não quero que você comece a chorar, pelo menos não aqui – propôs Rebecca.

Eu forcei um sorriso. Ela não poderia ter feito algo melhor. Eu estava superando Jacob, entretanto isso não significava que eu estava 100% curada.

- E então como foi a viagem? Você voltou, hm... Diferente.

- Foi muito legal.

Eu sorri, e comecei a lembrar de tudo e todos, especialmente Edward. Como eu sentia falta dele. Eu sei que eu o tinha visto um dia antes, mas parecia tanto tempo. Que saudade de seus abraços. Soltei um suspiro quando lembrei do nosso beijo.

- Bella! Eu ainda estou aqui, para de viajar e me conta! Você não vai me fazer arrancar pedacinho por pedacinho de você vai? – Ela choramingou.

- Ok, tudo bem. O que você quer saber? – Eu cedi, rindo internamento. Como foi que eu consegui ficar tanto tempo longe de Rebecca?

- Primeiro de tudo, eu quero saber o que ou quem aconteceu para você ter voltado assim. Estou me perguntando sobre como você conseguiu dinheiro para comprar essas roupas. Amiga, estou b-a-b-a-n-d-o. Mas mais importante de tudo: no que você estava pensando para suspirar?

Eu soltei um risinho e contei alguma coisa. Infelizmente, só consegui chegar até a parte da festa na casa da Bree porque tivemos que ir para aula de Educação Cívica, e por sorte era a aula de nós duas, como a de trigonometria logo depois. O problema é que em nenhuma delas conseguimos conversar.

Dei graças a Deus porque ainda não havia esbarrado com Jacob, o que era um feito e tanto, levando em consideração o tamanho da escola. Contudo, minha hora chegou, eu precisava almoçar e no refeitório estaria todo mundo, inclusive Jacob.

- Calma Bella, vai ficar tudo bem. Respira. – Rebecca pareceu ler meus pensamentos.

- Tudo bem. – Respirei fundo e tive uma ideia. – Rebecca, acho que preciso de uma entrada triunfal.

Ela me olhou, questionando. Mas eu apenas a arrastei até o banheiro mais próximo. Não era um hábito meu visitar banheiros apenas para me olhar no espelho, mas eu era uma nova pessoa, certo?

Assim que entramos, comecei a revirar minha bolsa.

- O que você vai fazer, Bella? Odeio suspense!

- Pense Rebecca. Eu estou diferente não estou.

Rebecca olhou para minha jaqueta sugestivamente.

- E como! – Concordou ela.

- Pois é, quero mostrar isso ao Jacob, sem que ele note que essa é minha intenção. Eu não sou mais aquela garota frágil que ele traiu, e ele vai ver isso.

Rebecca bateu palmas e quicou no chão. Definitivamente, ela e Alice precisavam se conhecer.

- Até que enfim, amiga! Mas, o que você veio fazer aqui?

Tirei minha necesseire gigantesca, que Alice me dera no dia anterior, antes de eu sair de Miami. Ela havia dito para eu andar com ela para qualquer lugar, porque ali tinha tudo que eu precisaria em caso de uma "emergência feminina". Eu não tinha intenção de levá-la para escola, mas –não me pergunte o porquê- a coloquei dentro da bolsa antes de vir para a escola.

-UAU! Deve ter um mine salão de beleza aí dentro. – Rebecca se empolgou.

Começamos a ver o que tinha e achamos maquiagens e mais maquiagens, absorventes, band-aid, brincos, pulseiras, colares, enfim, várias coisas.

- Por isso minha bolsa ficou tão pesada. – Comentei.

Por fim, Rebecca começou a me maquiar. Embora eu tivesse aprendido, ela tinha mais experiência. Fiquei linda. Com os olhos marcados e um gloss rosa, quase transparente nos lábios.

Enquanto Rebecca se maquiava, achei alguns assessórios para mim. Misturei uns colares e coloquei por cima da camiseta. Achei um anel e um brinco simples. Por fim, Rebecca também colocou uns assessórios.

Tudo foi muito rápido em apenas vinte minutos estávamos prontas. Fomos andando em direção ao refeitório e eu me sentia linda, o que era raro. Quando entramos a maioria dos alunos já tinham pegado seu almoço e estavam comendo. Algumas cabeças viraram em nossa direção olhando, mas não chamamos tanta atenção, porque entramos sem fazer barulho.

Enquanto estávamos na pequena fila para pegarmos algo para comer, me senti segura o suficiente para olhar em volta. Achei uma mesa com meus amigos. Mike, Jéssica, Ângela, Ben e Tyler acenaram para mim, mostrando dois lugares vazios. Eu acenei de volta.

Continuei olhando as outras mesas, até que o vi. Sentado junto com Embry, Quil e uns alunos da FHS, Jacob estava olhando para mim também. O encarei com um olhar de desdém e ele arregalou um pouco os olhos. Não sei se foi de surpresa, choque ou qualquer outra coisa. O que importava é que eu estava conseguindo, eu era forte! Desviei o olhar de Jacob para acenar para Quil e Embry, eles acenaram de volta sorrindo e fazendo um gesto de que queriam falar comigo depois. Sorri de volta e comecei a escolher minha comida.

- Você está sendo fabulosa – Rebecca me elogiou.

Eu pude sentir em sua voz que ela estava muito animada, muito feliz com minha mudança, mas ela falou como quem comentava sobre o que iria comer no almoço, para que ninguém percebesse.

- Obrigada – sorri e pisquei para ela.

/POV EDWARD/

Quarta-feira, meio da primeira semana de aula depois do recesso. Cara, isso podia ser pior? Estou mais entediado que nunca! E morrendo de saudades de Bella. Eu sei que só faz alguns dias que nos vimos, mas parece uma eternidade. Acho que me apaixonei por ela, e simplesmente é horrível ficar longe dela.

Quando Bella estava aqui éramos só amigos, mas já era o suficiente estar perto dela. Claro que eu queria mais que isso, mas ela não. Por isso juntei todos os meus esforços para conquistá-la, às vezes parecia dar resultado e começava a rolar um clima, mas sempre alguém atrapalhava. Certa vez, foi Esme, nunca achei que eu poderia ficar tão frustrado. Contudo, pior do que isso é ficar longe dela. Eu precisava ligar para o tio Aro logo, tinha que visitá-lo e ir vê-la.

Arrastei-me o resto do dia inteiro, de uma aula para outra, sem conseguir me concentrar devidamente. Por fim, o dia de aula acabou e fui para casa.

Cheguei ao apartamento, fui à cozinha, peguei uma maçã e subi para meu quarto, com o objetivo de fazer a lição de casa.

Algum tempo depois, coloquei umas músicas para tentar me animar e comecei a navegar na internet. Conferi meu e-mail e havia um e-mail de Bella. Meu coração saltou.

"Oiiiii.

Você não faz ideia da saudade que estou sentindo de você e de todos. Aqui está legal, mas a saudade é muita. Está todo mundo dizendo que estou diferente, mais alegre. E eu devo isso a todos vocês.

Edward, eu estou louca para nos vermos novamente, mas infelizmente, isso parece que vai demorar. Como estão às coisas? Está tomando muito sorvete? Guarde um pouquinho para mim hein! (Risos)

Saudades,

Bella."

Era um e-mail sim, e ela parecia estar com pressa quando o escreveu, mas mesmo assim, fez o meu dia.

Antes de digitar uma resposta entrei no MSN. E Bella estava online.

**Edward diz:** _"Oi menina! Q sdd. Como vc tá?"_

**Bella diz**_**:**__ "Oiii! Tbm to com sdd. To bem, e vc?"_

**Edward diz: **_"Bem tbm. Qr ir tomar sorvete comigo? (Rs)"_

**Bella diz: **_"Claro, calma aê q eu vou pegar o meu jatinho e em algumas horas eu chego. (Rs)"_

Era só uma brincadeira é claro, mas eu queria tanto que fosse verdade.

**Edward diz:** _"Queria q vc viesse msm. __"_

**Bella diz: **_"E eu queria ir msm :'(. Hein, leu meu e-mail?"_

**Edward diz:** _"Li, ia responder, mas to tcndo com vc. Qr dizer q o pessoal daí ta te axandu diferent eh?_

**Bella diz**_: "Rsrs. Hmhum! Eu me maquiei para ir pra escola, e fui relativamente arrumada. Td mundo notou. Foi engraçado."_

**Edward diz**_**:**__ "Vc n precisa de maquiagem, Bella. Vc é linda naturalmente."_

**Bella diz:** _"Obrigada. *.*"_

**Edward diz:** _"Vc deve estar vermelha agora neh?"_

**Bella diz:** _"Axo q sim."_

**Edward diz:** _"Queria tanto ver isso."_

**Bella diz:** _"Sdd!"_

**Edward diz:** _"Eu tbm!"_

Bateram na porta e Alice entrou.

- Edward reunião de família lá em baixo agora. Anda, só ta faltando você!

- Alice, eu estou falando com a Bella – implorei.

- Sério? AHHHH! – Alice sentia quase tanta falta de Bella quanto eu. – Deixa eu falar com ela.

**Edward diz:** _"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Bella, aki é a Allie, invadi o quarto e o PC do Edward! Ahhhhhh! Que saudade! Como você está?"_

**Bella diz:** _"AMIGA! Aiiii! To morrendo de saudadeee! E você como está?"_

No mesmo instante que a mensagem chegou minha mãe nos gritou do andar de baixo, pedindo que descêssemos.

- Edward, temos que descer.

- Eu não quero ir, quero ficar aqui – eu sei, eu sei. Eu fiquei parecendo uma criança de cinco anos mimada, mas eu estava com muita saudade de Bella!

- Edward, é algo sobre irmos para Forks.

Sem responder a Alice digitei uma desculpa para Bella, explicando sobre a reunião e falei que voltava o mais rápido possível. Contudo, Bella tinha que preparar o jantar do pai e não estaria mais ali. Mesmo assim, desliguei o computador e fui seguida por Alice.

Qualquer coisa com relação a ir a Forks me animava, afinal, Bella morava lá.

* * *

_**E aí como ficou? Bom? Ruim? Se gostou me deixe uma review, se nao me deixe uma tbm dizendo o que eu tenho que melhorar!**_

_**Gente esse capitulo, só metade dele estava no meu caderno, onde escrevo antes de digitar para aperfeiçoar as ideias. Entao nao sei como ficou a outra metade que eu não tive tempo de ler de novo, eu ia fazer um cap maior, mas surgiu um imprevisto e eu não consegui escrever mais.**_

_**Esperando Reviews. **_

_**E claro, se vc não quiser escrever nada na review, escreva isso:**_

_**"Oi, Thau Carol".**_

_**Vou ficar muito feliz. Beijos! **_

_**Não esqueçam de comentar!**_


	16. O Reencontro

**Não me matem, não me matem! EU SEI! EU SEI!**

**Eu demorei demais! Foi sem querer! Minha vida virou de cabeça para baixo essas semanas, e sem net em casa complica.**

_**AMEI TODAS AS REVIEWS! Mas agora não da pra responde-las. Muito obrigada a: **_

_**Lara Masen, JUALLEVATO, Carola Hale, Lara Cullen, VaL Miqui, Gabi C, .Cullen, SahCherryBomb, gby00, Mah 288, Lara Cullen - sz, Gih Pattinson, Helo Zanon.**_

**Agora nao da pra responder, mas quando eu for postar o proximo capitulo eu vou deixar um capitulo só de respostas as minhas amadas reviews! GENTE AMEI! POR FAVOR NAO ME ABANDONEM... Apesar de eu não estaer merecendo, eu sei... eu sei... foi mal! Muito tempo!**

**Agora vamos ao capitulo, espero que gostem. Principalmente do final!**

* * *

_Sem responder a Alice digitei uma desculpa para Bella, explicando sobre a reunião e falei que voltava o mais rápido possível. Contudo, Bella tinha que preparar o jantar do pai e não estaria mais ali. Mesmo assim, desliguei o computador e fui seguida por Alice._

_Qualquer coisa com relação a ir a Forks me animava, afinal, Bella morava lá._

Chegamos à sala e Emmet, Carlisle e Esme já estavam sentados à mesa, que geralmente usamos para comer. Eu e Alice nos unimos à eles.

Era difícil me concentrar em qualquer coisa, eu sentia meu coração acelerado e minhas mãos tremiam. Eu havia acabado de falar com Bella. Tá, não foi nada comparado a estar perto dela, mas ela disse que estava louca para me ver. Foi demais! Eu tenho que responder algo parecido. E agora, minha família vai conversar algo com relação a Forks. Eu preciso me acalmar, assim alguém vai acabar percebendo!

Alice puxou a cadeira em frente a minha e sentou-se, encarando-me com um sorrisinho irritante nos lábios. Eu tinha a impressão de que ela sabia exatamente o que eu estava sentindo ou podia ler meus pensamentos.

Eu havia colocado minhas mãos sobre a mesa, mas tirei, porque Alice estava sorrindo mais largamente ao vê-las tremendo.

- Bem pessoal – Carlisle começou, ele parecia um pouco preocupado. – Eu e Esme queremos conversar com vocês sobre fazermos... algumas mudanças.

- E queremos que vocês tenham mente aberta sobre o assunto – Esme completou.

Eu e Emm olhamos um para o outro tentando entender alguma coisa. Alice parecia já saber de tudo. Acho que alguém andou escutando atrás da porta novamente.

- O.K. Tudo bem. Nós teremos mente aberta – Allie disse.

- Tudo bem, vamos ao que interessa – Carlisle soltou a mão de minha mãe e juntou suas duas mãos sobre a mesa. – Vocês sabem que eu estou ganhando muito bem no hospital aqui em Miami. Mas que isso não tem importância alguma, certo?

Assentimos. Todos nós sabíamos que Carlisle não trabalhava pelo dinheiro, apesar de ser bem remunerado. Até porque meu avô nos deixou tantas ações e tanto dinheiro que não temos onde mais enfiar dinheiro (sem querer ser presunçoso, é claro, só estou contando a história). No entanto, apesar de não ser necessário trabalhar, meu avô ensinou ao meu pai que nem sempre precisamos fazer isso por obrigação. Podemos encontrar algo que nos dê prazer. No caso do meu pai, salvar vidas.

- Eu estava no hospital hoje e fiquei sabendo que há uma cidadezinha em Washington que está carecendo de médicos.

- Vamos nos mudar? – Emmet o cortou parecendo chocado.

Alice continuava me olhando, com o mesmo sorrisinho que estava começando a se tornar irritante. Definitivamente ela havia escutado mais do que devia. E o grande problema era que eu não conseguia apagar a esperança que crescia em mim. Afinal, a cidadezinha podia ser Forks.

- Sim – meu pai respondeu. Depois, olhou para mim. – Nós vamos para Forks.

Será que eu o fato de eu estar apaixonado por Bella era tão obvio? Entretando, no momento eu pouco me importava e me permitir sorrir largamente.

- Isto é, se vocês concordarem – Esme disse. – Mas quero que vocês realmente pensem no bem que poderemos fazer para aquela cidade – ela olhou para mim. – Além disso, Bella mora lá, e vocês terão uma ótima companhia – ela sorriu para mim.

Eu sei que devia estar furioso comigo mesmo por não conseguir esconder nada de ninguém nessa casa, mas eu deixei minha fúria para depois e sorri de volta para minha mãe.

- Eu sei que poderia ser muito legal meu pai ir ajudar o hospital de lá – Emmet fazia esforço para controlar sua impaciência. – Só que, se vocês esqueceram, eu tenho uma na-mo-ra-da! O que vocês pretendem que eu faça? Veja a Rose uma vez no mês?

Esme e Carlisle permaneciam calmos.

- Emmet – minha mãe começou. – Sua objeção é só pelo fato de ficar longe de Rose?

- Sim.

- Então, problema resolvido – Carlisle disse. - Marcus Hale e eu conversamos sobre isso durante o almoço hoje e ele estava com a mesma ideia que eu. Por isso, combinamos que se nossos filhos concordassem, iremos para Forks.

Olhei para Alice e ela não estava surpresa, continuava com o sorrisinho irritante no rosto. Ela, com certeza sabia disso tambpem.

- Quer dizer então que Rose vai também?

- É bem provável – Esme respondeu.

- Então acho que tudo bem – Emmet se acalmou. – Podemos ir para o fim do mundo.

Eles continuaram conversando sobre a mudança e não consegui mais me concentrar. Eu estava me mudando para a mesma cidade onde Bella morava. Minha vida poderia melhorar? E pelo visto a cidade era tão pequena que só havia uma escola. O que significava que eu iria estar na mesma escola que Bella. Cara! Amo o trabalho do meu pai!

/Duas semanas depois/

/Bella's POV/

Hoje faz duas semanas que voltei de Miami. Duas semanas que me sinto uma pessoa completamente nova. Talvez eu esteja apenas amadurecendo. Acho que finalmente estou começando a crescer.

É engraçado porque coisas que me detonariam a um mês, hoje não poderiam ser mais indiferente para mim. Um exemplo? Jacob. É difícil acreditar que passei quatro meses sofrendo e em duas semanas tenha ficado curada. O buraco desapareceu. Me pergunto como, mas ele simplesmente já não existe.

Outra mudança é meu jeito. Ok, tudo nem, admito. Eu continuo sendo tímida, corando dos pés à cabeça, chorona e péssima em esportes. Na verdade, mas consigo andar sem cair e não uso salto, POR NADA! Ainda assim, me preocupo mais ao escolher uma roupa para usar na escola. Não precisa ser uma mega produção digna de Alice e ainda uso alguns moletons velhos, às vezes. Mas nada caindo aos pedaços como antes.

Rebecca diz que precisa agradecer à Alice urgentemente por minhas mudanças. Elas ainda não conseguiram se falar porque Alice e Edward praticamente sumiram do mundo. Bem, não do mundo, só da internet. De vez em quando eles ligam, más só para falar rápido porque estão sempre com pressa.

Perguntei a Renée o que os Cullens tanto faziam e ela disse que não tinha ideia. Mas desconfio que ela tanto tenha ideia quanto sabe exatamente o que está acontecendo, só não quer me contar. O que está me deixando realmente preocupada.

Levantei, tomei um banho e abrir meu guarda-roupa, agora amontoado de roupa. Definitivamente não tem espaço nessa casa pra tanta roupa que Alice comprou. Eu ainda tenho uma mala que simplesmente não tenho como esvaziar por falta de espaço.

O dia estava frio, congelante como sempre, só que não estava chovendo. Então resolvi usar uma coisa que eu nunca havia usado em Forks, uma saia.

Escolher minha roupa não foi tão fácil. Sabe aquele dia em que você quer estar legal? Quer estar bonita? Isso quase não acontece comigo, mas hoje foi um dia desses.

Por fim, peguei uma meia-calça preta grossa o suficiente para que eu não sentisse frio. Coloquei uma saia azul-marinho com pregas que ia até metade da minha coxa e uma blusa branca de gola. Joguei uma jaqueta preta por cima e calcei as botas pretas sem salto. Coloquei um colar e um brinco pretos. O colar se sobressaía na blusa branca e goste do efeito.

Por fim resolvi deixar meus cabelos soltos e passei só um rímel (à prova d'água, claro) e um gloss. Me olhei no grande espero, que eu havia comprado uma semana atrás, e achei que estava como queria estar.

Desci e encontrei meu pai com uma xícara de café na mão, um prato vazio em sua frente e lendo um jornal.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia, querida. Dormiu bem?

- Sim.

- Eu fiz panquecas.

Peguei algumas panquecas e coloquei no meu prato.

- Você parece animada.

Pensei sobre o assunto, eu não estava animada. Na verdade, estava sim, mas não sabia o motivo.

- Acho que sim, deve ser porque não está chovendo.

O assunto encerrou ali. Meu pai vinha se esforçando para conversar mais comigo, mas eu não me importava com o silêncio. Porque nós nos entendíamos bem assim.

Depois de alguns minutos Charlie foi trabalhar e eu fui para escola. Eu já estava novamente acostumada ao ronco ensurdecedor de minha caminhonete, por isso não me assustei quando girei a chave e o motor pegou.

Cheguei à escola com vinte minutos de antecedência. Afinal, eu havia marcado com Rebecca de repassarmos uns deveres de trigonometria.

Para minha surpresa encontrei um volvo igualzinho ao de Edward no estacionamento da escola. Droga, eu devia estar vendo coisas. Quase não havia carros ainda. Eu tinha que estar imaginando aquilo. O que não seria impossível, levando em consideração a saudade que eu estava dele. E o pior de tudo, é que ele não se importava. Caso contrário, teria me dado mais atenção esses últimos dias, não é?

Ele deve ter achado alguém melhor em Miami. Quis me chutar internamente. É obvio que ele achou alguém melhor, afinal, o fato de eu estar apaixonada por ele (é eu finalmente admiti isso), não significava que ele sentia algo por mim. Éramos só amigos.

Senti algumas lágrimas molhando meu rosto. Estacionei o carro o mais longe possível do Volvo de minha mente e me concentrei em me acalmar. Em pensar que todos os homens são idiotas.

Por fim, resolvi sair da caminhonete. Fechei a porta e me encostei na lateral dela, sentindo o ar frio me acalmando. Por fim, levantei o olhar e a coisa mais estranha do mundo aconteceu.

Eu vi Edward, Edward Cullen andando em minha direção.

Um segundinho! Eu estou ficando louca? Edward está em Miami! M-I-A-M-I! Minha imaginação está atacada hoje. Primeiro o Volvo e agora ele!

Ele estava a dois metros de mim. Sorrindo, exatamente como eu me lembrava. E aqueles olhos verdes focalizados em meus olhos. Senti meu coração acelerar como nunca, meu rosto queimar e meu corpo todo mole.

Por fim, ele parou a alguns centímetros de mim.

- Oi.

A voz era perfeita. Musical. Era o Edward. Meu Edward! Ok, ele não sabia da parte do meu, mas, dane-se!

-É v-você mesmo? – Quase não consegui falar. Senti as lágrimas querendo cair.

Ele apenas sorriu e me abraçou. O abraço perfeito, o melhor de todos. Não sei quanto tempo ficamos assim. Mas então, cedo de mais, ele começou a me afastar. Felizmente só para acariciar meu rosto. Como se estivesse tão apaixonado por mim e com tanta saudade quanto eu.

Não resisti. Foi demais pra mim! Simplesmente não dava mais para agüentar. Tirei a mão dele do meu rosto. Ele me olhou com a expressão confusa, mas não perguntou nada. Coloquei-a em minha cintura. Enrosquei minhas duas mãos em seu pescoço e me colei a ele deixando nossas bocas quase se tocarem.

- Eu estava morrendo de saudade – ele disse.

Eu não tive tempo de responder porque ele selou nossos lábios. Eu esqueci completamente de onde estava, esqueci de tudo. Esqueci da escola, esqueci que era impossível ele estar aqui, e esqueci que provavelmente eu sairia machucada no final da história. Apenas curti o momento.

Os lábios dele eram tão macios. Como eu pude ficar tanto tempo longe dele? Sentia as mãos dele subindo e descendo por baixo de minha jaqueta, mas por cima de minha blusa. Sorte que ele era forte, senão eu teria caído ali mesmo porque minhas pernas estavam bambas como nunca.

Nós estávamos colados um no outro, tentando matar a saudade. Eu o abraçava cada vez mais forte. Se eu pudesse, pararia o tempo. O beijo estava perfeito. Profundo. Como se falasse tudo o que precisávamos saber.

Edward me encostou-se à caminhonete com delicadeza e ficamos ali até nosso ar acabar. O que aconteceu rápido de mais. Mas Edward não parou de me beijar. Beijou cada cantinho do meu rosto, até que recuperamos o ar e ele uniu nossas bocas novamente.

* * *

_**E aí? Gostaram?**_

_**Eu sei que não to merecendo, mas me deixe uma review!**_

_**Amo vocês!**_


	17. As respostas as reviews Para meus amores

**Como prometido meus amores. Um capitulo dedicado às minhas reviews.**

As respostas das reviews do capítulo 15. AMEI TODAS ELAS!

OBRIGADA!

**Lara Masen****: **AMOOOO reviews enormes Lara. E como você viu no capitulo 16, o Edward chegou arrasando neh? Espero que você goste do próximo capitulo também flor. Ahhh, e é ótimo saber que minha fic fez vc dar pulinhos feita a Alice sabia? Porque é assim que me sinto toda vez que recebo uma review! Bjus

**JUALLEVATO****: **Pois eh Ju, eu demorei. E estou demorando. Foi malz! Mas eu to tentando, é que eu sou uma autora meio enrolada. E quanto a Bella perceber que está apaixonada por ele, isso é meio difícil pra ela. É tudo o que ela não quer. Até porque, já pensou se ele faz o mesmo que Jacob?

**Carola Hale****: **Que bom que você gostou! E bem, a Rebecca é daqueles tipos de pessoa bem Alice, rsrsrsrs. Acho que você vai ver que elas vão se dar muito bem. Continue lendo e me deixando reviews. Beijocas!

**Lara Cullen: **Brigada amiga, também to mega feliz com minhas 100 reviews, que agora já são 135. UHUUUU! E não fike com vergonha de suas reviews grandes, você sabe QUE AS AMO DE MAIS! Ai, eu não tenho a intenção de te deixar curiosa (só um pouquinho) RS. Eu estou bem, e vocÊ? É a vida anda bem corrida mesmo, quase num to conseguindo escrever, . E minha inspiração está péssima. Mas estou tentando. A festa na casa da Bree foi a festa que as meninas foram antes dos meninos voltarem do Alasca lembra? Como você viu no capitulo 16 eles realmente não conseguem, principalmente com a saudade, tem que rolar um beijinho né? Quanto a necesséire eu também quero uma dakela!

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Só vc pra me mandar 2 reviews! AMMEIII! CONTINUE ASSIM! Rsrsrs...

Também acho que as famílias podiam ser mais no modelo Cullen. Quanto a Jessica, rsrsrs... acho que eu vou fazer ela aprontar... rsrs.

AIIIII! BRIGADA PELA PARTE que disse que eu sou uma ótima escritora (sorriso bobo na cara e dando pulinhos dignos de Alice!). RSRSRS Espero que o capitulo 16 tenha atingido suas expectativas. Bjus, Lara, to esperando mais reviews hein!

**VaL Miqui****: **Desculpa Val, mas meus capítulos estão curtinhos pq estou sem tempo. Que bom que vocÊ amou, espero que continue gostando da fic e me deixando reviews! Bjus!

**Gabi C: **Que bom que vc esta arranjando tempo pra minha fic. Espero que vc continue tendo paciência com essa escritora demorada, rsrs. BJUS!

**.Cullen****: **SEJA BEM VINDA! Espero que continue gostando da fic e me deixando reviews! Bjus!

**SahCherryBomb****: **Poxa... tenta postar . Mas que bom que vc não vai desistir da minha fic Sah, e nem da minha review! Bjus. Espero que goste dos próximos capítulos!

**gby00****: **SEJA BEM VINDA! Espero que continue gostando da minha fic! To muito feliz que você tenha gostado. E eu to demorando um pokinho a postar pq estou sem tempo, mas vou continuar postando, só tenha um pouquinho de paciência. Mas e aí gostou do reencontro deles? Bjus!

**Mah 288****: **Olha a reação do Jake vc vai ver no capitulo 19. Bem, se eu for fazer o que eu to pensando, podes crer que ele vai ficar um fera! Rsrsr. Bjinhus Mah!

**Lara Cullen - sz****: **E olha sua resposta aki de novo! Rsrsrs. MUITO AMOR MESMO, Edward fez um mega sacrifício, foi pro fim do mundo pela Bella, rsrsrs. OBRIGADA PELAS 3 REVIEWS! AMEIII!

**Gih Pattinson: **Escrevo bem? OBRIGADA! EU fico mega feliz quando me falam isso sabia? Espero que continue acompanhando e gostando da fic, BEIJOS!

**Helo Zanon****: **Que bom que vc ta gostando Helo, e foi mal eu voltei a demorar neh? ME perdoa?

Agora, as respostas do Capitulo 16... PRECISO FALAR QUE AMEI TER CHEGADO A 136 REVIEWS? VLW GENTEEE!

**VaL Miqui:**

Sério que você chorou? Ai que tuuuudoooo, eu fiz alguém chorar... :D

E ah amiga, eu tbm queria que um Edward desse existisse (Suspiros). Ah, não demorei tanto dessa vez neh? Bjus! to esperando masi reviews!

**.Cullen:**

SEJA BEM VINDA! Espero que você goste do proximo capitulo e que me deixe mais reviews! Bjus!

**hebe: **Oi! Bem, o Jake vai chegar, mas só no outro capitulo... calma! rsrsrsrs

**Mah 288:**

**Q**UE BOM QUE VOCEEE AMOU MEU CAPITULO, porque eu tbm amei SUA REVIEW! Bjus MAh!

**Lara Cullen - sz**:

Que bom que vc entende! E foi mal msm por demorar tanto, :(

TAmbém amo a Alice sabendo de tudo, Coisa de alice neh! E o Edward nervoso tbm, rsrsrs.

Que bom que vc gostou. Um segredo: eu escolhi jogando um joguinho da minha subrinha de vestir bonecas... rsrsrsrsrs

Louca a Bella sempre foi, mas quero ver o que voce vai dizer nos proximos capitulos, acho que vc vai querer mata-la. rsrsrs

AAAAIII, nem fala no Edward andando na minha direção porque eu to PRECISANDO DE UM... buaaaa!

EEEEEEEEEBA! VC FEZ CONTA AKI! !UHUUU! Desculpa por nao ter respondido no outro dia, nao deu msm... :(

bjus! Esperando minha review!

**SahCherryBomb:**

VOCE CHOROU! AI QUE TUUUUDOOO! Que bom que vc gostou Sah, espero que goste do proximo tbmn!

**Guerreira Solitaria 12:**

Oiiiii. Leitora Nova? Se for, seja bem vinda!

Que bom que vc ta gostando da fic, e eu paro na melhor parte porque eu sempre to sem tempo, só que sempre quero escrever ate a melhor parte entende? SOrry! Bjus! Espero que goste do proximo cap e que me deixe mais reviews!

**Helo Zanon:**

Brigada flor. E aguarde mais beijos e mais confuções (na cabeça da Bella) rsrsrs. Bjus!

**gby00:**

Bom, não estraguei o momento de alegria, leia o proximo cap e veja o que acha! bjus! me deixe mais reviews!

**L. Potter Cullen:**

AHHHH! voce voltou! Finalmente hein! tava sentindo sua falta. E o Jake ESTA MORRENDO DE CIUMES! Voce vai ver em um proximo capitulo. Aguarde! bjus!

**Sunny Weasley:**

Que bom que voce amou. PORQUE EU AMEI SUA REVIEW! BJUS!

**JUALLEVATO:**

Acho que vai demorar um pokinho pra eles ficarem juntos, mas nao muito. AH e to tentando postar mais rapido ta? bjus!

**Lara Masen**:

Ai Lara foi mal pelo capitulo curto... mas e que to sem tempo de escrever algo maior! Voce é minha fã? AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! EU TENHO UMA FA! UHUUU! bjsu!

**Gih Pattinson:**

! VOCE ME DEIXOU DUAS REVIEWS! AMEI AMEI AMEI AMEI! OBRIGADDAAAAAAAAA!

**Gabi C:**

Que bom que voce gostou Gabi. As coisas estao melhores, mas ainda corridas, entao vou precisar que voce tenha um pouquinho de paciencia comigo ta? Espero que vc tbm goste do proximo cap, bjusss!

* * *

_**Gente ocorreu um baita dum problema eu explico no inicio da capitulo, por isso não postei antes!**_

_**Obrigada pelas reviews! AMEII!  
**_

**_Bjus pra todo mundo que está lendo minha fic e espero que vcs gostem do proximo capitulo!_  
**


	18. De volta a Forks II

_**Genteee! Eu sei que vocês devem estar querendo me matar! Mas olha, a culpa não foi minha dessa vez!**_

**_Eu vim na Lan, na terça para postar e depois na quinta de novo, tipo, correndo, pq minha vida está assim. Só que eu NAO CONSEGUI POSTAR! Não sei o que aconteceu que nesses dois dias eu não postei! Tudo prontinho, e eu só conseguia editar, mas postar que é bom nada! ARGH!_**

**_Aí, hj eu aumentei um pokinho, tipo até a parte que o Jacob chega, mas o capitulo continuou pequeno, eu vou tentar escrever mais hj a noite e postar amanha ta bom? Eu não escrevi mais hoje, porque eu quis vir na lan cedo, já que se eu viesse mais tarde estaria muito cheio!_**

**_Espero que gostem do capitulo!_**

**_E DESCULPA!_**

_

* * *

_

_Edward me encostou à caminhonete com delicadeza e ficamos ali até nosso ar acabar. O que aconteceu rápido de mais. Mas Edward não parou de me beijar. Beijou cada cantinho do meu rosto, até que recuperamos o ar e ele uniu nossas bocas novamente._

Estava tão bom que eu esqueci completamente de onde estávamos.

Até que ouvimos um pigarro.

Edward se afastou com muita relutância, mas ainda deixou uma de suas mãos envolvendo minha cintura.

Eu estava completamente confusa. Era muita coisa para absorver em muito pouco tempo. Meu cérebro não estava conseguindo processar tudo. Bem, eu sem dúvida alguma, estava morrendo de saudade de Alice e ainda mais de Edward, levando em consideração que não nos falávamos decentemente desde que eu voltara para Forks. E era isso (provavelmente) que estava me fazendo delirar e enxergar (e sentir) Edward quando ele não está aqui. Afinal, quais as chances de ele estar? Pelo amor de Deus isso é Forks! Não tem como!

Olhei para a minúscula pessoa que estava a nossa frente, com os braços cruzados na altura do estômago e batendo um dos pés constantemente no chão, em um gesto de impaciência. Muito bem vestida. Quase tão pálida quanto eu, cabelos curtos, feições angelicais... AI MEU DEUS! Alice.

Não pensei. Simplesmente apaguei todos os pensamentos de minha cabeça. Até porque, se eu estava delirando, era melhor aproveitar, não?

Como ela estava bem próxima de mim, não precisei me soltar de Edward. Simplesmente estendi meus braços e envolvi Alice. Ela retribuiu o abraço.

- O que vocês estavam fazendo? – Alice havia se soltado do meu abraço e agora encarava Edward e eu como se fosse uma professora repreendendo um aluno. – Não sabia que vocês eram tão desinibidos a ponto de se agarrarem na frente da escola toda.

Eu não sabia o porquê do sermão. Alice nunca foi muito, er, discreta com Jasper em locais públicos ou não. Mas no momento só uma coisa me interessava.

- Antes do sermão – comecei não muito controlada. – O que VOCÊS estão fazendo aqui? – Algumas cabeças viraram em nossa direção, ou já estavam viradas? Não sei. – A menos que eu esteja dormindo, na minha cama e sonhando com isso, vocês estarem aqui não é algo possível. Quero dizer, nem falar comigo direito vocês falaram nas duas ultimas semanas! –Legal, agora estou chorando. Ótimo, Edward deve me achar uma idiota, mesmo no meu sonho!

- Ah, Bella – Alice lamentou ao mesmo tempo em que me abraçava. Eu soluçava em seus ombros e não sabia se estava feliz, de tão confusa. Vi Rebecca se aproximando de nós e Jacob de longe encostado em seu Rabit, com uma expressão que parecia ser... Ciúmes? Não sei.

- Bella, está tudo bem?- Rebecca perguntou colocando a mão em minhas costas.

Imaginei que devíamos estar uma coisa engraçada de se ver. Um modelo de cabelos bronze com um dos braços em volta da cintura de uma garota estranha e chorona que estava abraçada a um ser tão lindo quanto minúsculo. E agora, para completar, chegava Rebecca.

Soltei uma gargalhada baixa e todos bem encararam, ou já estavam fazendo isso?

- Sim, Rebecca. Está tudo bem – respondi finalmente. Alice e Edward me soltaram. Não gostei muito de não ter a mão de Edward me envolvendo. Olhei para ele que parecia um pouco corado, e aquele deus grego sorriu para mim, com uma expressão de quem entendia perfeitamente o meu olhar. Corei. – Estes são Edward e Alice – apresentei-os a Rebecca.

- AH! – Rebecca soltou um gritinho. – Sério? – Ela abraçou Alice rapidamente, e Alice não se assustou como eu achei que faria, ela retribuiu o abraço como se conhecesse Rebecca por anos. – Obrigada! Obrigada! Obrigada! – Rebecca dava pulinhos. – Você conseguiu transformar a Bella!

- Ah! Não foi nada, foi ótimo fazer compras com ela.

Percebi que Jacob continuava nos encarando, mas no momento eu não estava nem aí. Alice e Edward estavam em Forks! Quais as chances disso acontecer?

- Então, o que VOCÊS estão fazendo aqui? – Perguntei impaciente.

- Ah, Bellinha. Achei que você fosse ficar contente em nos ver – Alice choramingou.

- Eu estou. É só que, eu estava louca aqui. Há exatamente DUAS SEMANAS, eu não consigo falar direito com vocês! – Abaixei a cabeça. – Eu achei que tinha feito alguma coisa. Fiquei preocupada – falei com a voz tão baixa que fique surpresa por eles terem ouvido.

- Ah, Bella.

Alice me abraçou novamente e Edward segurou minha mão. Senti uma corrente passando entre nossas mãos, meu coração acelerou e meu rosto ficou quente.

Alice me soltou, olhou para minha mão colada com a de Edward e deu um sorrisinho irritante.

- É que foi tudo muito rápido – Edward começou a explicar e eu me senti derreter com sua voz aveludada. Ainda bem que eu estava perto o suficiente da caminhonete para me escorar e não cair – e queríamos fazer surpresa.

O sinal tocou.

- O que foi muito rápido? – Perguntei ignorando o sinal.

- Explicamos depois – Alice respondeu. – Resumindo, eu, Edward, Rose, Emm e Jazz vamos morar aqui.

- SÉRIO? – gritei.

- Sério, Bella. Agora vamos, não quero me atrasar no primeiro dia de aula – Alice começou a nos puxar em direção às salas, inclusive Rebecca que ela mal conhecia. – Bella, as aulas de Edward são com você. Então toma conta do meu irmão pra mim. – Era uma coisa engraçada de se ouvir já que Edward era um ano mais velho que ela, só que ele não teve tempo de protestar porque Alice continuou. – Agora eu tenho que ir encontrar o Jazz, nos falamos depois – e ela saiu correndo pelos pequenos corredores, agora lotados da FHS.

Estávamos andando em direção à sala do Sr Mason e Edward soltou minha mão. Não fiquei exatamente satisfeito com isso.

- E então Edward, como é Miami? – Rebecca perguntou quando entrávamos na classe do Sr Mason.

- Geralmente ensolarada. – Edward respondeu, enquanto andávamos em direção ao fundo da sala, onde eu e Rebecca sentávamos.

E então a ficha caiu, onde Edward se sentaria? Eu não queria deixá-lo desconfortável, mas também não queria que Rebecca achasse que ele era mais importante que ela.

Todos esses pensamentos passaram por minha cabeça em um segundo, porque em seguida Rebecca sentou-se na cadeira ao lado de Jéssica e deixou os dois lugares vazios para mim e Edward. Já disse que amo minha amiga? Ela parecia ler meus pensamentos. O único problema é que eu tinha certeza que assim que ela conseguisse cinco minutos sozinha comigo ela me faria 1358 perguntas.

Sentei-me e Edward sentou-se ao meu lado.

- E as praias são lindas – Edward continuou. – E tem uma ótima sorveteria também.

Ele sorriu pra mim. Eu corei feito um tomate! Sem dúvida, ele estava se lembrando de todos os momentos que passamos na sorveteria ou tomando sorvete na praia. Nada de mais, não é? É sim! Porque foi assim que a maioria de nossos "quase beijos" ocorreram.

Antes que qualquer um de nós pudesse falar algo mais, o Sr Mason chamou nossa atenção para a aula que estava começando. Edward pegou minha mão por baixo da mesa, e meu coração acelerou tanto que eu achei que explodiria. Eu fazia tudo menos prestar atenção na aula.

- Você é aluno novo? – Sr Mason perguntou a Edward.

- Sim – Edward levantou e foi entregar um papel ao professor. A turma toda o encarava. As meninas babavam.

O que eu estava fazendo? Eu queria mesmo ter algo com um cara como Edward? Algo além de amizade? Meninas vão jorrar em cima dele e ele se esquecerá de mim, fácil, fácil.

Ele voltou e segurou minha mão novamente. E eu me esqueci de tudo. O polegar de Edward acariciava minha pele e eu não conseguia pensar em nada. Só nele e quando foi que um aperto de mão tinha se tornado tão bom.

- Vamos Bella, nossa vez. – Rebecca me chamou ao mesmo tempo em que se levantava.

- Nossa vez de que?

- Trabalho de inglês, apresentação, lembra? Morro dos Ventos Uivantes... Rebecca falou como se eu tivesse 2 anos de idade e não quase 18.

Droga! Estava tão entretida com Edward que esqueci completamente. Tudo bem, era fácil, afinal eu perdi as contas de quantas vezes li esse livro, mas mesmo assim. Agora era diferente. Edward estava aqui. Ele veria minha apresentação.

Preciso dizer que foi um fiasco? O Sr Mason gostou, mas eu corei, fiquei vermelha, gaguejei. Foi um mega dum mico!

Fomos de mãos dadas para as aulas de educação cívica, trigonometria e espanhol. Rebecca nos acompanhava perguntando várias coisas sobre Miami a Edward. E me olhando como se não estivesse conseguindo esperar para me encurralar em algum lugar sozinha para me encher de perguntas.

Por fim, chegou a hora do almoço. Encontrei Rose e Emm sentados numa mesa que geralmente ficava vazia no refeitório. Quando me viu Rose veio correndo em minha direção e eu fiz o mesmo, ou quase, eu estava mais andando pelo medo de cair. Estava com tanta saudade.

- AMIGAAA! – Rose gritou. Eu fiquei vermelha quando o refeitório todo olhou-nos. Tudo bem, metade dos alunos já estavam fazendo isso. Só que agora eram TODOS. Ainda assim, fiquei feliz por Rose continuar a mesma.

Abraçamos-nos tentando matar a saudade.

- Você sumiu! – acusei.

- Era surpresa. – Rose sorriu amarelo.

E então um gigante me tirou do chão e me girou.

- BELLINHA FURACÃO, QUE SAUDADE! – Emmet gritou em um ato bem a cara dele, me chamando pelo apelido que me deu no dia em que eu quase derrubei a TV quando caí por cima dela, na frente de todo mundo!

- Grita mesmo, Emmet! Agora ninguém na escola vai esquecer isso – dei um tapa nele, mas estava sorrindo era tão bom vê-los.

Os apresentei a Rebecca. E fomos comprar nosso almoço.

Alice e Jazz chegaram e entraram na fila conosco. Dei um abraço no Jazz e começamos a conversar sobre banalidades.

- Bella, almoça comigo hoje? – Edward perguntou enquanto pegávamos nossa comida.

- Vamos almoçar juntos – respondi corada.

- Não, eu quero dizer, só comigo – ele parecia tão seguro. – Quero conversar com você.

- Ah – eu estava curiosa e com medo. – Mas e Rebecca?

- Falo com Alice para ficar com ela.

E foi isso que ele fez. E Rebecca não pareceu se importar.

Fomos em direção ao Volvo. Ele abriu o carro e entramos com nossas bandejas. Eu estava mais vermelha que um tomate.

- Senti tanto sua falta – ele disse, quando terminamos de nos acomodar nos dois bancos dianteiros.

- Eu também.

"_Por favor, não fale do beijo. Por favor, fale do beijo"_ meus pensamentos estavam no mínimo confusos. E em primeiro lugar, eu estava morrendo de medo. Eu queria que as coisas com Edward continuassem como estavam, afinal, o que eu faria? Eu estava preparada para viver Jacob parte dois?

Antes que eu pensasse em algo para dizer, Edward me beijou. E eu viajei novamente. A sensação de sua boca macia na minha era a melhor do mundo. Esqueci do mundo e me deixei curtir a calmaria, se houvesse uma tempestade, eu teria aproveitado a parte boa, pelo menos. Eu não sei dizer quanto tempo ficamos nos beijando, só sei que eu precisei de muito esforço para não esquecer a bandeja de comida em meu colo.

Em algum momento, alguém abriu a porta do carro, do lado onde eu estava sentada, com tanta força que eu tive a impressão de que a posta estava sendo arrancada e não aberta.

- O QUE É QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – Jacob gritou.

Peraí! Jacob? O que é que ele tem, com o que estamos fazendo ou não? Ele tem uma namorada agora, não tem?

Eu estava tão atordoada que não consegui pensar em nada para dizer. Olhei para Jacob de cara feia e depois para Edward, que estava com uma ruga entre as sobrancelhas.

- Estávamos nos beijando, mas você atrapalhou – ele respondeu contrariado. – E você, o que é que está fazendo aqui?

- Estou cuidando da MINHA NAMORADA! – Jacob gritou.

* * *

**E AÍ? Gostaram?**

**ME DEIXEM REVIEWS!**

**BJUS!  
**


	19. VOCÊ NÃO É MEU NAMORADO!

**_Oi Genteee!_**

**_Tá legal, eu sei que vcs devem estar querendo me matar e eu nao as culpo pq eu tbm quero me matar._**

**_Eu ia postar sexta restrasada (antes do feriado) pq eu ia viajar, só que eu me enrolei toda, acabei que eu fiz minha mala em 2h, o que eu geralmente faço em 2 dias! Eskeci um bando de coisa, mas tudo bem. E eu só voltei sexta agora, por isso nao deu pra postar antes... DESCULPAAA!_**

**_E hj nao vai dar para responder as reviews, mas dpois eu posto as respostas ta?_**

**_Agradeço a: _**

VaL Miqui, Mah 288, Lara Cullen - sz, Gih Pattinson, L. Potter Cullen, JUALLEVATO, Gabi C, Sunny Weasley, Helo Zanon, Gih Pattinson

_**Lara, amo suas reviews! E nunk deixaria de responde-las, só peço que vc e todas que me deixam reviews sejam um pokinho pacientes ta?**_

_**BJUSSS! ESPERO QUE GOSTEM DO CAPITULOOO!

* * *

**_

_Eu estava tão atordoada que não consegui pensar em nada para dizer. Olhei para Jacob de cara feia e depois para Edward, que estava com uma ruga entre as sobrancelhas._

_- Estávamos nos beijando, mas você atrapalhou – ele respondeu contrariado. – E você, o que é que está fazendo aqui?_

_- Estou cuidando da MINHA NAMORADA! – Jacob gritou._

- Sua... namorada? – Edward parecia perplexo.

Ele me encarou por um segundo e então saiu do carro, deixando a bandeja dele em cima do banco. Fiz o mesmo. No entanto, no momento em que saí, Jacob colocou a mão em minha cintura, exatamente como Edward tinha feito de manhã. Era uma sensação boa, nada comparado a Edward, mas ainda assim era bom.

- Jacob, me solta – falei em tom normal, ainda não sei como consegui.

Ele aproximou seu rosto do meu.

- Poxa bonequinha, calma. (_**N/A: Para quem não lembra, bonequinha é o apelido que Jacob deu pra ela, uma bonequinha de porcelana.)**_

Eu congelei. Bonequinha! Bonequinha! O MEU apelido. Era tão bom ouvi-lo. Apesar da confusão em minha cabeça, consegui me desvencilhar dele e fui para o lado de Edward.

- Que história é essa de ele ser seu namorado, Bella? – Edward perguntou. Ele estava calmo, provavelmente percebeu que eu não era a namorada de Jacob.

- Ele é meu EX- namorado há cinco meses – expliquei.

- Mas nada que não possamos concertar – Jacob disse dando uns passos em minha direção.

- CONCERTAR? – Gritei. – VOCÊ ESTÁ NAMORANDO JACOB! E N-Ã-O É COMIGO! – Deixei toda a raiva presa sair.

Edward me olhou assustado, e Jacob também.

- Calma, minha bonequinha de porcelana – Jacob disse se aproximando de mim, sem se importar com Edward ao meu lado. – Eu terminei com a Leah ontem, porque desde que te vi novamente, eu não consigo mais parar de pensar em você – pelo menos ele não teve a cara de pau de mencionar que a ultima vez nos vimos, foi quando terminamos.

- Ah é? Você terminou com a Leah. E AS OUTRAS DEZ GAROTAS QUE VOCÊ FICA AGARRANDO NA ESCOLA? ELAS ESTÃO INCLUIDAS?

- Bella, calma – Jacob disse, exatamente como ele era antes de... bem, há bastante tempo. O meu Jacob. – Eu te amo. Eu te amo de verdade, só que eu havia me esquecido disso. Por favor – ele se aproximou mais de mim e passou a mão em meu rosto – me perdoa. Vamos voltar a ser o que éramos.

Tirei a mão dele do meu rosto.

- VOCÊ NÃO ME AMA, JACOB! Se me amasse, não teria feito o que fez.

E então eu saí dali, correndo e chorando.

Quanto tempo eu havia imaginado esse pedido de desculpas? Por quanto tempo eu quis isso? E agora? Ainda quero?

**/Edward's POV/**

Senti-me um peixe fora d'água. Vendo toda aquela briga entre dois ex-namorados. E o pior, Bella parecia ainda sentir alguma coisa pelo cara. Que ódio que eu senti dele, estava tudo indo tão bem, eu estava quase pedindo à Bella para namorar comigo.

Quando Bella saiu correndo, o idiota quis ir atrás dela, mas eu não deixei.

- Você já fez estragos suficientes – disse a ele. – E se vier você terá que se ver comigo!

- É um desafio?

- Não, porque estamos na escola. Mais tarde, talvez seja.

- Você não pode me impedir de ver minha namorada.

- Primeiro, ela não é SUA namorada. Segundo, tanto posso te impedir, quanto vou! A menos que ela queira te ver – doeu falar isso, mas era uma possibilidade. – Agora se me der licença, eu preciso ir.

O idiota não respondeu, e eu saí correndo na direção que Bella tinha ido. Algumas pessoas me olhavam com cara de assustadas, provavelmente haviam presenciado a cena.

Depois de procurar por alguns minutos, achei Bella sentada num tronco de arvore, na entrada da floresta que ficava na parte de trás da escola. Ela estava sentada, com a cabeça nos joelhos e... Chorando?

Aproximei-me, e embora quisesse falar muitas coisas, me limitei a sentar ao seu lado e abraçá-la. Ela estava chorando muito, e quando eu a puxei para meu colo e ela encostou sua cabeça em meu peito, o choro se intensificou. Eu estava completamente perdido ali, sem saber o porquê de ela chorar tanto. Contudo, sair do lado dela estava fora de questão. Portanto fiquei ali sentado com Bella em meus braços e minha cabeça apoiada na sua, esperando que ela se acalmasse.

Depois do que pareceram horas, Bella parou de chorar.

- Está melhor agora? – Perguntei sem me mover.

Ela afastou-se um pouco de mim, para me olhar nos olhos.

- Desculpa. Eu devo estar parecendo uma doida – ela forçou um sorriso.

- Pode até ser, mas com certeza você é uma doida muito bonita – brinquei.

Ela riu e corou ao mesmo tempo.

- Bella, o que é que está acontecendo? – Perguntei num tom que mostrou o tanto que eu estava preocupado. – O que aquele cara fez com você?

Ela se soltou de mim, e sentou-se ao meu lado novamente, como estávamos antes de eu puxá-la para o meu colo.

- Edward – ela começou, olhando para baixo -, ele fez muita coisa.

E então ela contou tudo o que havia acontecido, e como ela era apaixonada por ele. Tenho que admitir que não foi nada fácil ouvir a garota da minha vida falar que amava outro cara. E pelo jeito ela ainda sentia alguma coisa por ele.

Quando ela terminou, eu estava chocado, como qualquer cara pode fazer isso com uma garota tão maravilhosa? COMO ELE PODE? Como ele pode machucá-la tanto. Não é à toa que ela tenha sofrido tanto.

- E é por isso que eu fico assim – ela prosseguiu. – Eu estou superando. Não sei mais o que sinto por ele, acho que não gosto mais dele. Mas às vezes ele parece o mesmo garoto que eu conheci, sabe? Como hoje, ele me pareceu o mesmo Jake de sempre – ela olhou para mim, e depois para o chão, corando. – E é por isso que eu fico fugindo de você quando se trata de algo além da amizade, entende?

- É, acho que entendo.

O QUE MAIS EU PODERIA DIZER? Eu estava apaixonado por essa garota como nunca estivera por ninguém! E ela estava me dizendo que não sabia se gostava de outro cara.

- Mas eu quero que saiba que nem todos são iguais, Bella. Eu não planejava que isso ocorresse assim. Quando meu pai falou de vir pra cá, eu não poderia ter ficado mais feliz. Sabe por quê? – segurei seu queixo de forma que ela me olhasse nos olhos. – Porque eu estou apaixonado por você e quero ficar ao seu lado. Não me importa se for como amigo, algo mais ou namorado. Eu só quero que você fique bem.

Umas lágrimas escorreram pelos cantos de seu rosto e eu as limpei.

- Edward, eu... –" _por favor, que ela não peça para eu ficar longe" _, implorei mentalmente. – Eu acho que também estou apaixonada por você.

Ao ouvir essas palavras um sorriso grudou em meus lábios, por mais que eu quisesse não conseguiria tirá-lo de lá. Havia uma chance de Bella também estar apaixonada por mim! Tirei minha mão de seu queixo e segurei suas duas mãos nas minhas.

- Só que eu não sei se estou pronta para um relacionamento novamente – ela disse olhando para baixo novamente.

- Tudo bem. Eu entendo. Se você me prometer que quando você mudar de ideia, eu serei o primeiro a saber.

Não era bem o que eu queria, mas era um começo.

Ela deu um sorrisinho tímido.

- Obrigada – Bella disse ao mesmo tempo em que me abraçava.

O abraço estava tão perfeito que eu poderia ficar ali por dias.

- O QUE É QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO COM MINHA NAMORADA?

Que inferno! Esse garoto não se manca não?

**/Bella's POV/**

Edward estava sendo tão compreensivo. Quando o abracei, a única coisa que passava pela minha cabeça era, por que não ser a namorada de Edward? Eu estava apaixonada por ele. E apesar de uma decisão como essa ser séria, por que não tentar? E daí que eu me machucasse de novo? Eu não me privaria de bons momentos por causa de Jacob.

Estar nos braços de Edward era a melhor sensação do mundo, e apesar de ainda sentir algo pelo Jacob, eu poderia namorar o Edward. Afinal, não seria a coisa mais difícil do mundo.

- O QUE É QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO COM MINHA NAMORADA? – Ouvi Jacob gritar.

CARAMBA! Será que ele tem que atrapalhar tudo?

Fiquei tão irada que não pensei, simplesmente levantei, puxando Edward comigo. Quase caí, mas ele me segurou.

- Para início de conversa – falei andando em direção ao Jacob segurando a mão de Edward e o puxando comigo – EU NÃO SOU SUA NAMORADA. SOU NAMORADA DO EDWARD!

Só pensei no que eu fiz depois de já ter falado. Ai. E agora? Será que Edward ficaria bravo comigo? Não era esse o combinado.

- COMO ASSIM NAMORADA DELE? – Jacob gritou. – VOCÊ DEVE ESTAR BRINCANDO, SÓ PODE!

- Por que ela estaria brincando? – Edward contra-atacou, com a voz calma, contudo eu podia sentir sua mão tremendo. – Eu posso ser melhor que você em todos os aspectos.

- VOCÊ NÃO VAI ROUBAR MINHA GAROTA!

Agora ele me deixou furiosa!

- EU NÃO SOU SUA GAROTA JACOB! VÊ SE ME DEIXA EM PAZ! – Ao dizer essas palavras, puxei Edward e fomos andando em direção às salas.

Percebi que havia uma pequena platéia, mas eu não poderia me importar menos. Minha cabeça estava a mil por hora, e eu só conseguia pensar em como eu sou impulsiva. Será que Edward entenderia? Será que seríamos namorados depois dessa? Ele não parecia estar zangado, ao menos não comigo. Será que era só aparência?

Parei ao lado da porta da sala de biologia, já que o Sr. Banner ainda não havia chegado. Ele parou em frente a mim.

- Edward, me desculpe.

- Pelo quê?

- Por ter dito ao Jacob que estamos namorando – respondi olhando para baixo, envergonhada.

- Bem... – ele pareceu pensar. – Se você tiver mudado de ideia, não vejo mal em transformar isso em verdade.

Eu tive que sorrir.

- Eu acho que nós merecemos uma chance. Só quero te avisar que você terá que ter paciência comigo, posso ser um pouco mais confusa e ciumenta que a maioria das garotas.

- É um preço justo.

Edward olhou para minha boca e depois para meus olhos. Começou a se aproximar lentamente.

- Você agora é minha namorada – ele disse com uma voz firme e feliz, quando sua boca já estava quase na minha.

- AI MEU DEUS! – Uma voz familiar gritou.

- É VERDADE! – Uma segunda voz familiar gritou.

- VOCÊS REALMENTE ESTÃO NAMORANDO! – Uma terceira voz familiar gritou.

Edward se afastou de mim, mas deixou nossas mãos unidas.

Olhei para a direção das três vozes e vi cinco e não três pessoas. Rebecca, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet e Jasper nos olhavam sorrindo.

* * *

**_E aí como ficou?_**

**_Me deixem reviews!_**

**_AHHH E CLAROO, MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUITO obrigada genteee! Cheguei a 149 reviews! TO MEGGGAAA FELIZ!  
_**


	20. ME PERDOEM!

Oi meninas,

Eu sei, eu sei, eu sei... também estou com vontade de me matar!

Eu realmente abandonei a fic... mas tenho uma boa explicação para isso... eu entrei em depressão. Não sei se alguém já teve problema com isso, mas realmente é algo horrível. Não desejo pra ninguém. E bem... não tinha muita cabeça pra escrever, muito menos para continuar a fic...

Depois, o Jacob da minha vida (é, eu não lembro se contei, mas ele existe!) voltou e eu não tinha um Edward, e a idiota aqui deu uma terceira chance? Preciso contar que fiquei mal mais uns 5 meses depois disso?

Pois é... mas esse ano estou bem melhor, mas comecei a trabalhar e tudo mais, vida mais corrida que antes...

Bem, esse é um pedido oficial de desculpas, se vocês brigarem MUITO comigo eu vou entender... Nem sei se vocês vao querer mais ler, mas depois que vi as reviews fiquei como coração na mão de ter abandonado! (MUITA RAIVA DE MIM AQUI) Então decidi fazer uma coisa, eu vou terminar... não sei se vai ficar tão bom quanto ficaria um tempo atrás, porque eu parei de escrever, mas vou me esforçar e em breve (Breve mesmo hein!) vou postar mais... só não vai ser tão rápido porque eu lembro da historia, mas não de todos os detalhes então vou ter que ler tudo...

Mais uma vez... ME DESCULPEM! POR FAVOR!

E SUPER OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS!


	21. Chapter 21

**Finalmente o capitulo novo :)**

_Edward se afastou de mim, mas deixou nossas mãos unidas._

_Olhei para a direção das três vozes e vi cinco e não três pessoas. Rebecca, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet e Jasper nos olhavam sorrindo._

- Eu não disse, Rosalie. Sabia que não demoraria! – Alice disse enquanto quicava em nossa direção.

- Tá bom você venceu. Depois eu te compro aquela blusa – Rose disse de má vontade.

- Vocês apostaram, é isso mesmo? – Rebecca perguntou incrédula.

- Não se eles ficariam juntos ou não, mas sim quanto tempo levaria, eu disse a Rose que seria rápido, ela disse que levaria pelo menos uns três meses – Alice explicou a ela, ao mesmo tempo em que Emmet falava.

- Bellinha furacão! Achei que você fosse mais discreta! – Emmet disse me fazendo corar.

- E o Edward? Demorou hein? Estávamos ficando preocupados com você cara – Jasper disse contendo o riso.

- Preocupado com o quê? – Edward falou tentando parecer calmo apesar de sua mão em minhas costas estarem tremendo.

- Ah sei lá, sabe...

- Não vamos mudar de assunto – Alice o cortou antes que ele contasse a Edward que eles as vezes achavam que ele não era lá muito chegado a garotas. – Então, é oficial mesmo não é?

- Bem...

Tentei achar palavras, mas estava difícil, meus cinco amigos me encaravam com um sorrisinho constrangedor no rosto, mas então eu vi o expressão de Edward, ele estava genuinamente preocupado, será que ele achou que eu iria negar? Senti seus músculos enrijecerem mais a cada segundo que passava. Esqueci o mundo ao meu redor e olhei para aqueles olhos verdes que me faziam viajar, a decisão agora era minha. Eu podia deixar que meu passado me atrapalhasse e desperdiçar um tempo precioso ao lado desse garoto que me fazia suspirar, estava em minhas mãos. Senti o ar faltar enquanto o observava e percebi que cada segundo que eu passava ao lado dele fazia meu amor aumentar. Eu estava completamente apaixonada por ele. Claro que não seria fácil, mas nessa vida, o que é?

- Você vai ficar admirando o Edward ou vai dar uma resposta, Bellinha? – alguma dúvida que quem falou isso foi o Emmet?

- Você interrompeu, seu insensível, a cena estava tão linda- Rose o repreendeu, fingindo indignação.

- Sim – eu finalmente consegui dizer apesar de estar completamente ruborizada com os comentários.

- Sim o que? – Edward perguntou? Ele ainda estava tenso.

- É oficial, nós estamos namorando – eu disse sorrindo pra ele, e esquecendo completamente a vergonha.

Edward relaxou ao meu lado e acariciou meu rosto, me fazendo sentir amada, meu coração doeu um pouco, entretanto eu ignorei e curti o momento.

- Galera, eu não quero atrapalhar a comédia romântica de vocês – Rebecca disse um pouco preocupada- mas vocês perceberam que só tem a gente aqui? Já deveríamos estar em sala.

Com aquilo, fomos todos apressados para as nossas salas. Não antes de Alice nos intimar a comparecer ao mesmo local depois da aula para discutirmos o "assunto" assim que nossas aulas acabassem.

Nunca foi tão difícil prestar atenção em biologia antes. Com Edward ao meu lado eu podia olhar para qualquer lugar que eu não conseguia me concentrar. A única coisa que eu via ou sentia era Edward. Especialmente quando ele discretamente mexia em meus cabelos, deslizava seus dedos em meus braços ou colocava sua mão sobre a minha.

- Você vai precisar estudar comigo essa aula – eu disse enquanto esperávamos Rebecca na porta da sala.

- Por que? – Edward perguntou. Seu tom de voz dizia que ele realmente não sabia o motivo, mas o sorriso em seu rosto não.

- Você sabe o porque – eu respondi acusadoramente.

- Vamos? – Rebecca perguntou quando finalmente terminou de arrumar suas coisas e se juntou a nós.

- Educação física – murmurei arrepiada, justo na hora que Emmet passou ao meu lado pelo corredor.

- Arrasa, Bellinha Furacão! – Ele gritou, virando-se para mim sem parar de andar, fazendo com que alguns de meus colegas soltassem um risinho. Eu não era exatamente a estrela do time. Senti minhas bochechas queimarem.

- Bem, parece que minha aula é diferente da sua, mas eu vou estar aqui quando sua aula acabar, então me espere ok? – Edward disse, me fazendo odiar ainda mais educação física.

Acenei que sim com a cabeça, e ele acariciou meu rosto em um gesto de despedida. Eu realmente estava ficando mal acostumada.

- Finalmente, um tempinho com você – Rebecca disse e eu fiquei com medo. Apenas sorri pra ela. – Anda, desembucha, quero saber tudo.

Nos minutos que eu não estava sendo obrigada a tentar aprender vôlei contei pra Rebecca tudo, até mesmo o que tinha me feito decidir que namoraria Edward. Ela tentava não falar muito, mas eu via seu rosto como quem dizia: "Que lindo", a cada frase que eu falava. Quando a aula acabou e fomos para o vestiário tivemos tempo de conversar um pouco melhor.

- Bella, vocês parecem perfeitos um para o outro – ela disse, contudo seu tom não era exatamente o que eu esperava – mas...

- Mas o que? – eu sabia que não era algo bom.

- Não entregue sua felicidade nas mãos dele como você fez com Jake, eu sei que ele parece ser perfeito, mas nós ainda não o conhecemos totalmente – Rebecca viu meu rosto e continuou mais rápido- isso não quer dizer que você esteja cometendo um erro. Você apenas deve ser mais cuidadosa.

- Vou tentar me lembrar disso – fiz uma nota mental sobre o assunto – e caso eu esqueça, você pode fazê-lo.

- Tudo bem – ela sorriu – mas vai dar tudo certo!

Não tivemos tempo de continuar a conversa, pois Edward nos esperava na porta do ginásio.

- Vamos? – ele disse estendendo sua mão para mim e sorrindo para Rebecca.

Peguei sua mão e controlei meu coração. Sabendo que dessa vez eu não podia viajar tanto, como fiz com Jacob. Eu estava apaixonada por Edward e eu ia fazer dar certo, ao mesmo tempo em que me protegia de sofrer tanto.

* * *

**Oi gente!**

**Eu demorei, mas finalmente consegui escrever um novo capitulo. Sério, está super difícil de escrever. Já faz dois anos, né. Rs**

**Bem, queria muito agradecer pelas reviews, elas me motivam MUITO! E graças a vocês estou escrevendo de novo.**

**Ainda não decidi qual vai ser o final da história, mas não vou enrolar muito não. Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, vou escrever o próximo assim que tiver inspiração, rs.**

**Beijinhos para todos, aguardo as reviews, ta?**

**Se vocês não gostaram de algo, podem falar que eu tento melhorar ok?**


End file.
